UNFORGIVEN HERO (JAEDO)
by moontjdchs
Summary: REMAKE Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua kepadamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" -JUNG JAEHYUN-
1. chapter 1

"Unforgiven Hero Remake"

True Novel Tittle : Unforgiven Hero

True Author Story : Santhy Agatha

Author : moontjdchs

Main Cast : JAEDO

Genre : Drama, Romance

WARNING : Rate M, genderswitch, Remake

'DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH'

Ini Remake dari Novelnya Santhy Agatha, tidak ada yang berubah dari isinya. Cuma untuk Cast-nya aja yang dirubah dan beberapa hal mengenai ceritanya agak dirubah sedikit agar sesuai dengan castnya dan saya disini buat GS.

Happy Reading

Unforgiven Hero Chapter 1

"Kau sangat menyedihkan" Krystal menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan kakaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasnya singkat.

Krystal mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dasbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Ssttt..." Jaehyun bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan- ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang kampus.

Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah di hafalnya sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." gumam Jaehyun lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat Cum Laude." tukas Jaehyun dengan gusar,

"Dan itu gara-gara siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Gara-gara kau! semua gara-gara perjuanganmu, Oppa." Krystal tidak mempedulikan peringatan kakaknya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya. Malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Jaehyun terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh. Menghilang di dalam bus yang di naikinya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus. Aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya, supaya dia tidak perlu menunggu bus lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Krystal gusar, karena kakaknya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyedihkan! Sampai kapan kau menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti ini?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Jaehyun mengganggap pertanyaan adiknya itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam Lamborghini yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok.

Jaehyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun.

Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa dan tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab.

Flashback On

10 tahun yang lalu

"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku. Baru ada dua di negara ini." gumam Jaehyun bangga pada teman-temannya waktu itu.

Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Jaehyun di pinggir jalan.

"Gila! Mobil ini kecepatannya luar biasa mengagumkan, bukan!" seru salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaehyun bangga.

"Lets try it Guys!" seru salah seorang temannya yang lain.

Jaehyun tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukkan, berpesta pora.

Malam itu pula Jaehyun belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadang kala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan.

Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tewas seketika.

Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Ayah Jaehyun adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Jaehyun mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan.

Jaehyun sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya.

Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak. Sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus. Rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira.

Bahkan Jaehyun sempat menyalahkan supir taksi kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga bisa tertabrak.

Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh ayahnya. Jaehyun langsung di kirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan.

Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia pulang ke Korea. Ibunya, seorang perempuan Amerika yang sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak menikah dengan Ayahnya, mengingatkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka, Sayang?" tanya Ibunya.

Jaehyun yang merasa bosan karena harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ibunya dengan marah.

"Untuk apa eomma? Bukankah appa sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup." Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Supir Taksi itu memiliki istri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu Jae?"

Jaehyun merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Sebenarnya apa yang eomma inginkan dariku?"

"Eomma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega. Eomma ingin kau kesana dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai appamu yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."

Jaehyun mencibir, "Mereka itu keluarga miskin. Kalau aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi."

"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Jaehyun. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."

Keesokkan harinya Jaehyun datang kerumah supir taksi itu, dia diantarkan oleh supir keluarganya. Tak lupa dia membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Ternyata mobilnya tidak bisa masuk ke komplek itu, Jaehyun masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya.

Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya,

'aku akan membuang sepatu ini', putusnya jengkel.

Rumah itu sederhana. Terletak di ujung gang, tapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu.

Ketika Jaehyun mengucapkan permisi di pintu. Seorang gadis remaja, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul dari ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga.

Gadis itu cantik. itu yang Jaehyun pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. Cantik, dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas. Meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Jaehyun.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Jaehyun memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona menampilkan kedua dimple miliknya. Selama ini banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya dan dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya.

"Saya Jung Jaehyun. Maaf saya baru bisa kemari. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."

Setelah kalimat itu. Jaehyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang gadis, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi, bunga-bunga yang berserakan dihancurkan gadis itu, dan ancaman penuh kebencian dari si gadis kecil.

"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan ayahmu. Manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang? Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami!"

Hari itu, Jaehyun diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, sang ibu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan. Meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul ayahnya.

Hari itu juga, Jaehyun menyadari bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari keluarga kita, itulah yang mengganjal di hati eomma." sang Ibu menatap Jaehyun sedih.

"Gadis itu membenciku eomma, baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu."

Jaehyun masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru di alaminya. Sang Ibu hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Gadis itu kehilangan ayahnya dengan tragis, dan ibunya pula. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebencian padamu, penyebab semua ini?"

"Dia sebatang kara. Dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa eomma?"

Ibunya menatap Jaehyun dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun, "Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Nak."

Flashback Off

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir disini? Gadis itu sudah pergi sejak tadi." suara Krystal memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Jaehyun berjingkat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun makin parah."

Jaehyun menarik napas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggunya."

Krystal menatap kakaknya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang.

Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tapi kakaknya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Sampai seolah-olah Jaehyun sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu Oppa. Aku tidak tahan jika kau terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Jaehyun terdiam, tidak menanggapi. "Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus. Dia pasti akan diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kau siapkan untuknya."

Krystal menatap Jaehyun penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bukankah ini waktunya kau berhenti, Oppa?"

"Berhenti apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kamu tidak akan pernah termaafkan" Cengkeraman Jaehyun di roda kemudi semakin erat.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu udah lama berlalu. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia."

Jaehyun mengernyit menggelengkan kepala. Membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kau itu menyedihkan." Krystal menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan jengkel. Merasa seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus.

"Aku berdoa, semoga suatu saat gadis itu tahu siapa yang berada dibalik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini."

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Pengurus asrama menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi oleh amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Doyoung mengernyitkan kening. Dibacanya kepala surat di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit.

Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal. Doyoung tahu lambang perusahaan ini. Dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah. Menurut gosip pemiliknya masih muda. Memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika.

Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan joint ventura dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis.

Kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? itu benar-benar membuat Doyoung bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk fresh graduation seperti dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Pengurus asrama tersenyum melihat keragu-raguan Doyoung, "Sudah buka saja. Mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi eomma, aku tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini." Doyoung terbiasa memanggil pemilik asrama ini dengan sebutan eomma.

Bibi Pengurus asrama ini sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya. Ketika dia sebatang kara dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu.

Doyoung memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan.

Kebetulan waktu itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan eomma Park, seorang pegawai yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama putri yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama milik sebuah yayasan swasta tersebut.

Eomma Park adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian. Kehadiran Doyoung sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian eomma Park mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Doyoung agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Doyoung, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Doyoung bisa lulus kuliah. Tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Doyoung tanggung sendiri, dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama putri tersebut, mengurus administrasinya, bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu, kau kan lulusan terbaik." Eomma Park tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, bukalah."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Doyoung merobek amplop itu. Sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

Dengan Hormat,

...maka kami memanggil anda untuk menjalani rangkaian interview...

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana?" Eomma Park tampak begitu optimis dan penasaran. Doyoung tersenyum, "Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan."

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi eomma... aku masih bingung."

Eomma Park menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Doyoung, "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu Young, kau harus datang memenuhi panggilan kerja itu."

Doyoung terdiam, mengerutkan kening. Tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah. Seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tangan-Nya langsung dan membantunya.

Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Rumah asrama yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, eomma Park sebagai pengganti orangtuanya, pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya.

Sekarang, begitu lulus pun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Doyoung tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas. Ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya.

"Hei malaikat pelindungku." bisiknya pelan kepada langit.

"Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah. Terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Doyoung merapikan rok setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga penampilan Doyoung jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi.

Sekarang disinilah dia berdiri di lobby mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

'Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan kesini, ini bukanlah tempatku', desahnya dalam hati.

Doyoung mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika petugas resepsionis yang ramah tersenyum kepadanya, mengundangnya mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis itu mungkin kasihan melihat Doyoung yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat.

"Eh... ini..." Doyoung mengeluarkan surat panggilan interview yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionis.

"Saya mendapatkan panggilan interview di sini hari ini." Resepsionis itu menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening.

Dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman. Dia tahu bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main. Dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang owner bahkan ditandatangani langsung olehnya. Ini bukan surat sembarangan. Surat Penting.

"Sebentar, saya akan menelepon atasan saya." Sikap sang sekretaris yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah serius dan dia meninggalkan Doyoung untuk menelepon atasannya.

Jantung Doyoung langsung berdegup kencang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerpanya.

'Apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu palsu? Atau mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjainya?'

'Astaga!' Pekiknya dalam tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya tentang kemungkinan itu?

Doyoung memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah.

'Apakah dia akan diusir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?'

Rasanya lama sekali ketika Resepsionis itu kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya, senyum ramahnya sudah kembali.

"Interview akan dilakukan di lantai lima, saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani anda ke atas."

Seorang petugas entah muncul dari mana dengan ramah menemani Doyoung melangkah masuk lift menuju lantai lima.

"Mari nona. Silahkan duduk dulu di situ, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda."

Doyoung duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening, memberitahukan kedatangannya?

Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang sudah ditunggu dan bukannya salah seorang calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test interview?

Dimana yang lain?

Doyoung memandang sekeliling yang sepi. Dia menyangka akan di interview bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya tapi ternyata dia cuma sendirian.

"Silahkan Nona. Beliau berkenan menemui anda."

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya Doyoung melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang perempuan yang sangat elegan dan cantik menunggunya di sana. Cantik sekali seperti model, wajahnya sangat beribawa dan terkesan dingin seperti Miss Korea. Dibalut setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk." gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Doyoung duduk di hadapan perempuan itu.

"Saya Jung Krystal, Manager Utama. Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari universitas anda. Anda adalah lulusan terbaik di sana."

Rupanya kata-kata eomma Park ada benarnya, dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya.

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan kepada anda adalah Staff inti dari Direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari Pemilik Perusahaan ini."

Otak Doyoung serasa dicubit, Staff direksi? Kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan?

Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Doyoung langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama dan begitu resmi. Doyoung menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya. Setelah pertanyaan terakhir dijawab, Nona Jung terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya. Perempuan itu lalu menatap Doyoung lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Doyoung.

"Kalau anda diterima. Seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Doyoung tergeragap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu. Biasanya mereka akan menyalaminya terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti, bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja." jawab Doyoung cepat.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anda diterima. Saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Tiga hari?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi, "Baik. Saya akan siap."

Krystal berdiri dan mau tak mau Doyoung ikut berdiri juga. Perempuan itu lalu menyalaminya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tanggannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, anda bisa keluar sendiri kan?" dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, wanita itu meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian.

Meninggalkan Doyoung yang terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri.

Secepat ini prosesnya? Mimpikah dirinya?

"Sudah beres." Krystal meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Jaehyun. "Gomawo." Jaehyun tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan." Krystal mencibir, "Semua ini terlalu mudah. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti juga akan sebingung dia. Oppa, kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Jaehyun tersenyum miris, "Perusahaan ini milikku. Aku berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Krystal mengangkat bahunya, "Yah... Lagipula siapa aku berhak menentangmu Oppa. Bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi gadis itu. Sekarang keinginanmu udah tercapai, Jaehyun Oppa."

"Panggil aku Mr. Jeffrey jika disini."

Krystal mengernyitkan alisnya tidak setuju, "Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Jaehyun Oppa," dengan keras kepala Krystal tetap memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan "Jaehyun".

"Ayah kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bisa menghubungkan namamu dengan ayah, dan identitasmu akan terbongkar."

Jaehyun diam tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapkan adiknya, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku membereskan semuanya untuknya."

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterima kasih padamu nantinya?" ucap Krystal sebal.

Jaehyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terima kasih. Ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Krystal-ya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterima kasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan, yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terima kasih."

Krystal mendesah, menatap kakaknya dengan sedih, "Aku cuma bisa mendoakanmu. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, sambung Krystal dalam hati. Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan kakaknya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

JD

"Ini ruanganmu", perempuan yang lebih tua itu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang - termasuk dirimu. Kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan owner perusahaan ini, Mr. Jeffrey. Tugasmu adalah membantu Park Sooyoung , sekertaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil satu bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa mem-back up semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu."

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu, Kwon Yuri mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang perempuan muda cantik yang tadi tidak sempat dilihatnya, Park Sooyoung. Perempuan muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya. Doyoung merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

"Yuri eonni memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik. Dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang menghandle semuanya jika Mr. Jeffrey sedang tidak ada di tempat."

Sooyoung menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama. Sooyoung menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Mr. Jeffrey?" Doyoung sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran, kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya waktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda -muda dan cemerlang, karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya, kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaannmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya." Sooyoung tersenyum dan matanya menerawang, "Jangan kuatir, Mr. Jeffrey tidak seketus Yuri eonni. Dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah marah, dan sangat tampan karena eommanya berdarah Amerika. Bayangkan pria-pria Amerika yang sexy itu." Sooyoung mengedip nakal.

"Biarpun beliau sedikit murung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum, tapi walaupun begitu..." Sooyoung mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Dia adalah bujangan paling diincar disini. Kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah ada kelihatan dia dekat dengan siapapun."

Doyoung mengernyit. Muda, kaya, sukses dan cemerlang, tapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu perempuan pun?

Sooyoung tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Doyoung, "Dia bukan gay." bisiknya pelan.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik dari kalangan atas, tapi hubungan mereka sambil lalu saja. Mr. Jeffrey tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lama dengan satu wanita," Sooyung menghela nafas dengan dramatis.

"Lelaki setampan itu..." Sooyoung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Lalu melanjutkannya, "Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya Young, daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan disini. Mereka berani memendam perasaan kepada Mr. Jeffrey dan semuanya berujung patah hati, Mr. Jeffrey tidak sedikit pun melirik mereka."

'Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada 'Mr. Jeffrey' itu.' Doyoung tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam hati.

Dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna-, sempurna dan pemurung, sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Doyoung. Kekasih impiannya adalah lelaki biasa yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

'Dan lelaki itu bukan Mr.Jeffrey, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya.' Yakin Doyoung dalam hati.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadang kala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan.

'Dia ada disini.'

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya.

Astaga! Dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seorang perempuan biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Jaehyun berdehem menenangkan diri, tapi perempuan ini bukan perempuan biasa. Perempuan ini lah - entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya. Telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Perempuan inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup seorang Jung Jaehyun. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Jaehyun.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Jaehyun melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Yuri sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung membungkuk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Jeffrey." sapanya hormat.

Jaehyun mengangguk tak kentara, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan.

'Dimana Doyoung? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini kan?'

Yuri sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Jaehyun. Dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Jaehyun yang tahu rencana boss-nya itu ketika memasukkan Doyoung keperusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, Mr. Jeffrey."

Jaehyun mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti", gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Jaehyun merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Doyoung lama sekali?

Jaehyun merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah yang nantinya akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Doyoung tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Doyoung tetap akan mengenalinya.

Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Jika Doyoung mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Jaehyun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Doyoung mengenalinya dan kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu.

Semoga Doyoung tidak mengenalinya. Jaehyun masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk", gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

To Be Continue?

FYI seharusnya dicerita asli kak Santhy pria ini keturunan Spanyol, tapi khusus untuk fanfiction ini, saya ubah Jaehyun keturunan Amerika.


	2. 2

Happy Reading

Unforgiven Hero Bab 2

Dia memang tampan. Sangat. Sayangnya terlalu tampan. bukan tipeku.

Doyoung langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Pria berdarah Korea-Amerika dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambut lurus yang hitam legam serta mata tajamnya yang dalam tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu bos barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Doyoung tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Jaehyun tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? batin Doyoung tanpa sadar mengernyit, Tentu saja dia tahu. Jaehyun tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya,

"Ah, maaf saya sedikit gugup."

Sekali lagi Doyoung mengernyit, gugup? karena bertemu dengannya? tidak mungkin. Pasti bosnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Doyoung dan mau tak mau Doyoung menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja ya, mengingat saya dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan, apalagi saat Sooyoung memulai periode cuti hamilnya. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Mr. Jeffrey saja." gumam lelaki itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

'Saja'. Doyoung kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa setiap kata perkata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa Mr. Jeffrey menggunakan kata 'saja' di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain.

Lelaki itu berdehem, "Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini. Saya mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana dan aku sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Saya senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru," Jaehyun tampak tersenyum dan Doyoung sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa jika tersenyum lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan.

"Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Jaehyun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Doyoung mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan,

"Itu juga yang saya harapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Bisa," Doyoung menjawab dengan cepat, mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini, dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus," Jaehyun mengangguk puas, "Melihat dari bagusnya angka akademismu, saya yakin kau juga akan bagus pada prakteknya, kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini nona Kim Doyoung, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya", lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis, "Saya sangat mengharapkanmu Doyoung."

Doyoung menerima uluran tangan itu dengan formal, "Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali keruangannya.

"Oh. Doyoung?"

Doyoung yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Doyoung yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya,

"Saya mendengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Benar, saya menggunakan bus." jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang big boss?

"Dan saya tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh", Jaehyun tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Doyoung dengan tegas, "Saya akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu, kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh, mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Sooyoung untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali," mata Doyoung berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Doyoung bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor yang memerlukan berganti bus tiga kali dalam satu periode perjalanan, dia akan bisa menabung.

"Terimakasih Mr.Jeffrey, saya akan bertanya kepada Nona Park Sooyoung." Jaehyun mengangguk dan Doyoung melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Dia tidak mengenaliku.' Tanpa sadar Jaehyun menarik napas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Doyoung tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi, betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Doyoung.

'Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Doyoung. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya, kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan.'

Jaehyun mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya,

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan perempuan satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri?

Jaehyun tidak punya jawaban, dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok Mr. Jeffrey.

'Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya?' suara hatinya berbisik dan Jaehyu. menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Doyoung tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati perempuan itu susah sembuh, sangatlah tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan dengan masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

"Mr. Jefrrey", panggilan itu membuat Jaehyun yang sedang menekuni perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan properti mengangkat kepalanya.

Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu, tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama "Jeffrey", karena dia menginginkan Doyoung bekerja disini, kalau dia tetap memakai nama Jaehyun, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat Doyoung curiga dan kalau Doyoung sampai tahu semuanya hal itu akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Sekretaris Jaehyun muncul di pintu, tampak gugup, "Itu...Tuan Johnny Seo ingin bertemu."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan kening, Johnny Seo adalah CEO - Untuk perwakilan Korea dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini, mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Johnny, pantaslah kalau sekertarisnya menjadi begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan beliau masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa kau persilahkan." Johnny melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan menggangguk kepada sekertaris Jaehyun untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jaehyun.

"Kau membuatnya takut." gumam Jaehyun sambil melirik pintu yang ditutup sekretarisnya dengan pelan, dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Johnny, kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Johnny melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima gelas brendi dari tangan Jaehyun.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahanmu kalau ingin dihormati," Johnny menatap Jaehyun tajam, berubah serius.

"Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Park Chanyeol dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang ke sana juga dan berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Jaehyun tersedak di tenggorokannya, "Apa?" Jaehyun butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol," Johnny tersenyum tipis melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata Jaehyun, "Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut? Kau tahu kan aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri pesta di luar urusan bisnismu." Jaehyun bersungut-sungut, dan duduk di sofa, dihadapan Johnny.

Johnny menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Jaehyun, lelaki itu sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa ditampilkannya, sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Moon Taeil telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar, tetapi reputasi akan watak Park Chanyeol memang sangat menakutkan, aku bahkan dengar bahwa dia dijuluki 'Sang Iblis' dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, dia tidak sejahat itu.", Johnny terkekeh, "Lagipula isteriku bersahabat dengan isteri Chanyeol."

"Isteri Chanyeol?", Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya, "Ah ya, perempuan yang menimbulkan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Chanyeol menculiknya ya? Mungkin perempuan itu memang bisa menaklukkan Chanyeol, aku dengar Chanyeol menjadi 'jinak' setelah isterinya itu melahirkan seorang putera untuknya."

Johnny terkekeh. "Chanyeol sudah menemukan keberuntungannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada isterinya."

"Dan dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Chanyeol bernasib sama denganmu, sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada isteri masing-masing."

"Memang", tak ada bantahan dari Johnny, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya, dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi, "Ini undangannya, dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu", mata Johnny berkilat geli.

"Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik, kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualmu"

Jaehyun langsung terbahak, "Aku menunggu yang terbaik."

Johnny mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Well menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah kepada yang terbaik, semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang."

Jaehyun merenung, lalu membayangkan Doyoung. 'yang terbaiknya' memang sudah datang.

Jaehyun memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa. di sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh, matanya menatap ke arah bangunan asrama tua itu. Tempat yang sangat dihapalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Doyoung melangkah keluar di sana, Jaehyun melihat jam-nya, selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari minggu, Doyoung akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar, Gadis itu tampak ceria, sehat dan ceria. Syukurlah. Jaehyun mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Doyoung dengan waspada ketika perempuan itu berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu bus untuk mengantarkannya ke pasar, dan Jaehyun mengernyit ketika bus yang penuh sesak berhenti di depan Doyoung dan perempuan itu masuk kedalamnya.

'Dia tidak boleh naik bus lagi.' Putusnya dalam hati, Jaehyun harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Doyoung sudah benar-benar pergi, Jaehyun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu disini," gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Bibi Park keluar dengan hati-hati dari asrama, dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Jaehyun yang biasa.

Dengan sopan Jaehyun membukakan pintu dan Bibi asrama melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu", Bibi Park memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Jaehyun tersenyum, membayangkan Doyoung bahagia sudah cukup membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, apakah dia merasa curiga? Apakah dia membicarakannya?" Jaehyun menatap Bibi Park dengan sopan. Wanita di depannya ini adalah mantan asisten ibunya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk menunggui asrama putri tersebut.

Asrama ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari asrama milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh Mrs. Jung, dan ketika Mrs. Jung menceritakan semua rencana Jaehyun, Bibi Park menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Jaehyun sangat menghormati wanita ini, hampir seperti dia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Bibi Park tersenyum melihat kecemasan di mata Jaehyu , "Tapi aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Jaehyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkirnya di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, karena setiap minggu, Bibi Park akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya, setiap minggu itulah Jaehyun akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Bibi Park tentang Doyoung.

"Mungkin memang aku terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya aku menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi aku tidak tahan, aku lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, aku ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Aku mengerti", Bibi Park tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Tetapi tidak adakah ketakutan di hati anda kalau nanti lama-kelamaan Doyoung akan menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Jaehyun menerawang ke depan, "Aku tidak tahu... aku menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan matiku, bi... anda tahu kan betapa aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini, bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Doyoung, bisa berbicara langsung, aku sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini... sekaligus takut... sebab jika Doyoung sampai mengenaliku... maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa keibuan, Bibi Park mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Jaehyun sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau diamati, Bibi Park sudah mengenal Jaehyun sejak lama, karena dia sudah menjadi asisten Mrs. Jung sejak Jaehyun masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Jaehyun di masa mudanya, dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Jaehyun 180 derajat, dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama ayahnya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Bibi Park memutuskan, Doyoung tidak akan mengenali Jaehyun yang sekarang. Jaehyun yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang dulu. Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa, fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang.

Bibi Park yakin, Doyoung tidak akan bisa mengenali Jaehyun yang sekarang sebagai pemuda kaya yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Saya sangat tahu perasaan anda, dan saya akan mendoakan yang terbaik, untuk anda dan untuk Doyoung juga, dia anak yang baik, anak yang baik luar dan dalam, hatinya sangat lembut, dan saya yakin, suatu saat akan datang waktu dimana Doyoung akhirnya akan memaafkan anda."

Jaehyun tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Bibi Park, dimaafkan? itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan, sesederhana itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Doyoung bahagia. Kebahagiaan Doyoung entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

Doyoung memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Sooyoung kepadanya, malangnya, karena kurang hati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Doyoung dan berhamburan di lantai lift, membuat Doyoung dengan gugup langsung berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu di lantai, sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal.

Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jaehyun, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Doyoung yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Doyoung langsung merenggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"Eh tidak Mr.Jeffrey... maafkan, saya ceroboh..."

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Doyoung memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya kepada Doyoung.

"Eh... te...terimakasih." Gumam Doyoung gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu.", Jaehyun meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaehyu yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu menyapa ramah dan Doyoung menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga." Doyoung tersenyum juga, berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepagian ini Sooyoung telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi tampak urakan dan santai, senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Doyoung, lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, kenalkan, tadi aku sedang keluar kantor jd tidak sempat berkenalan, aku Rowoon, IT Manager di sini, aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru ke sini untukmengajak berkenalan." Katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Doyoung memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu, tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Rowoon dengan senyum juga,

"Aku Kim Doyoung."

Rowoon meremas tangan Doyoung sembari tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak, mungkin kita bisa..."

"Rowoon."

Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Rowoon langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum,

"Oh Mr. Jeffrey, selamat pagi."

Jaehyun sedang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar, ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data intregrated kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu."

Rowoon memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Doyoumg, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Jaehyun masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Doyoung tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Rowoon. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

Doyoung merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk Jaehyun dan syukurlah akhirnya Doyoung sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bis karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Doyoung mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Jaehyun berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Doyoung membatin."Eh, saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Jaehyun menatap tidak suka. "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok." Dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang."

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bus..."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu." Jaehyun menatap tajam membuat Doyoung menelan ludahnya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Doyoung meletakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat Jaehyun duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Jaehyun, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas Jaehyun tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini", Jaehyun memulai, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Doyoung tersenyum. "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerja menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Jaehyun berkerut, "Kudengar kau dekat dengan IT Manager ku?"

Pipi Doyoung memerah. Astaga. Darimana Mr. Jeffrey bisa mendapat informasi macam itu? Dan kenapa pula bos sekaliber Mr. Jeffrey harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Kim Rowoon. Nama itu menguar di benak Doyoung. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Rowoon sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Doyoung dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Ya. Doyoung nyaman bersama Rowoon, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Rowoin mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari lalu.

Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Eomma Park. Tetapi, entah kenapa eomma Park tampak tidak suka dengannya, padahal Rowoon begitu baik...

"Doyoung ah?" Jaehyu bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Doyoung ke dunia nyata. Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Mr. Jeffrey dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya.. Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu." Mr. Jeffrey tercenung, "Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan sekerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk."

Doyoung menghela napas, "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi bukan?" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung tajam, seolah menembus hatinya.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Jaehyun terdiam dan Doyoung menanti. Hening lagi, kali ini lama, dan entah mengapa terasa menegangkan bagi Doyoung, lalu Jaehyun tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti." Tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ketika Doyoung pergi, Jaehyun masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Rowoon dan Doyoung hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Yuri kepadanya. Jaehyun memang memintanya mengawasi Doyoung di tempat kerjanya. seminggu yang lalu Bibi Park juga meneleponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Doyoung membiarkan Rowoon mengantarkannya pulang ke Asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Rowoon mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Jaehyun tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Doyoung akan bertemu lelaki yg dia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Jaehyun mendesah, Doyoung terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Jaehyun, dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh. Mata Jaehyun terpaku pada cangkir kopi Doyoung. Ada sisa lipstick di sana. Lipstick Doyoung, bekas bibir Doyoung. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Jaehyun mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Doyoung di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Doyoung, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya akulah yang berhak menjagamu." Gumamnya penuh tekad.

TBC?

Maaf untuk typo dll.

Mungkin gak akan ada yang baca FF ini.

Tapi FF ini akan tetap lanjut.

Maaf juga untuk segala kekurangan dari remake yang saya lakukan.

Gomawo


	3. 3

Unforgiven Hero Bab 3

Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh..

Jaehyun membatin, setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai, mengawasi Doyoung dan Rowoon. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Jaehyun disini, mengawasi mereka.

Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja.

Café-café yang cozy bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga di sana, dan beberapa penjual cenderamata lainnya.

Jaehyun terus mengawasi ketika Rowoon mengajak Doyoung berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Dada Jaehyun terasa panas. Kurang ajar Rowoon. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Doyoung. Jaehyun semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu, dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Jaehyun mengalihkan perhatian dari pesangan yang berbahagia itu. Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Hyuna yang duduk di dalam mobil disebelahnya,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Hyuna yang berwarna merah mencebik, "Karena tatapanmu itu, kau seolah-olah ingin membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Memang."

Hyuna mengkerutkan alisnya, "Jadi dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta kepada gadismu itu, kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua laki-laki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu, Hyuna. Karena itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu." Gumam Jaehyun tenang.

Hyuna tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak tergoda olehku, apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang kau bukan lelaki normal?"

"Ada sebab khusus." Jaehyun langsung menutup diri, "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku." Hyuna tersenyum menggoda, "Apakah sebab khususmu itu itu adalah gadis itu?"

"Hyuna..." Nada suara Jaehyun penuh peringatan. Membuat Hyuna mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Rowoon saat itu."

"Oke, Jaehyunie. As You Wish."

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh Mr. Jeffrey selalu meriah." Sooyoung tersenyum sambil duduk di depan meja Doyoung. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar, cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat.

"Makanannya benar-benar kelas tinggi, Mr. Jeffrey benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kami, para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Doyoung tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya, "Apakah semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah Mr. Jeffrey merupakan salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, kau akan datang kan Young?"

Rowoon sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Doyoung membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Rowoon, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Doyoung sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah." Sooyoung tertawa, "Kau akan datang dengan Rowoon ya."

Pipi Doyoung makin memerah, dia menatap Doyoung hati-hati, "Apakah sejelas itu?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami." Doyoung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sooyoung dan berbisik pelan.

"Bahkan Mr. Jeffrey sempat menanyakannya kepadaku."

Sooyoung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mr. Jeffrey menanyakan kepadamu? Wah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setahuku beliau tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya, Kalau sampai Mr. Jeffrey bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa." Sooyoung terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok, dan Rowoon akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Doyoung gantian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu."

"Ups." Sooyoung seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Rowoon. Tetapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu beliau sudah berubah. Dulu Rowoon terkenal playboy, suka gonta ganti pacar dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu bisa merubah Rowoon menjadi lebih baik."

Doyoung merenung. Benarkah Rowoon dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Sooyoung, Rowon sudah berubah lebih baik.

Doyoung sangat berharap begitu.

Malam pesta itu, Rowoon menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai warna biru tuanya.

"Maafkan aku terlambat." Rowoon menatap Doyoung menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Woonnie."

Rowoon menatap Doyoung lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Doyoung bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum.

"Hanya saja kau sangat berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Doyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Rowoon, tetapi kemudian Rowoon menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut.

"Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda Doyoungie. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Apakah itu pernyataan cinta? Doyoung bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menatap Rowoon, mencari jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Doyoungie? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik."

Doyoung menatap Rowoon dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh, "Jawabannya nanti saja yah setelah pesta."

Rowoon membalas senyum Doyoung, lalu terkekeh geli, "Dasar, kau sengaja ya, mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta, harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Benar kata Sooyoung kemarin, Mr. Jeffrey benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya.

Pesta yang diadakannya di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Ramai sekali di sini." Rowoon menggenggam lengan Doyoung dengan lembut, "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak,"

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Rowoon terlambat menjemputnya tadi, jadi mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, sambutan oleh Mr. Jeffrey sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan.

Pesta ini diadakan di kebun di halaman belakang rumah Mr. Jeffrey yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta.

Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang. Pemilik pesta itu, Mr. Jeffrey tampaknya tidak ada. Doyoung membatin, matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Rowoon bergumam lembut, "Tunggu di sini ya."

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Rowoon menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, mencari minuman.

Dia berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya, Sooyoung bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sebesar itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Doyoung berdiri di tempat itu beberapa saat, melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi lama kemudian dia mengernyit karena Rowoon tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian di sini?" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Doyoung menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga Mr. Jeffrey yang berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh tidak." Doyoung menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Rowoon yang tak kunjung datang,

"Saya datang bersama Rowoon-shi."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia... Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh." Jaehyun menatap ke arah pandangan Doyoung, "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang." Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Doyoung bisa melihatnya, ternyata Mr. Jeffrey menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana." Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh, tidak... mungkin saya akan menunggu di sini."

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku butuh Rowoon, ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Dengan lembut Jaehyun menghela Doyoung supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Doyoung memandang ke sekeliling, juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman, tetapi Rowoon tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas." Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan ingin tahu. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin dia memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo." Sekali lagi Jaehyun menghela Doyoung mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua, mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta.

Mr. Jeffrey mungkin salah. Doyoung melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Rowoon tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Mr. Jeffret tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong." Jaehyun menunjuk, "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu tersesat di sini." Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang perempuan, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Doyoung memerah, itu suara perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Doyoung bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu.

Diliriknya Mr. Jeffrey yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Jeffrey mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu rumah ini?

Jaehyun hanya melirik ke arah Doyoung dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Doyoung menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

Yang ada di depan mata Doyoung sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Di depannya, tampak Rowoon, setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang, rambutnya acak-acakan, jasnya sudah terlepas entah dimana, kemejanya terbuka kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang kemerahan.

Dan... seorang perempuan cantik sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya, perempuan itu setengah telanjang, dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang.

Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul si wanita menggesek-gesek selangkangan Rowoon dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Jaehyun melirik sekilas ke arah Doyoung yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel, dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Jaehyun tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu. Rowoon yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Doyoung. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong perempuan yang mengangkanginya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Rowoon tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan perempuan itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Rowoon sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang, berdiri dengan elegan sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Well, tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah di sini sayang." Bisiknya sambil melirik mesra kepada Rowoon, "Mungkin benar kata sang tuan rumah, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

"Diam Hyuna!" Rowoon menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, dia lalu menatap Doyoung dengan cemas, "Doyoungie, aku bisa menjelaskan, semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Doyoung mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan.

Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Rowoon sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya.

Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham?

Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Rowoon ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, pemain perempuan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sooyoung. Mungkin dia memang sedang mengincar Doyoung sebagai korbannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain perempuan selain mendapatkan seorang gadis yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya.. Doyoung mempercayai Rowoon, dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu.

Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Rowoon, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Doyoungie-ah..." Rowoon mengerang melihat mata Doyoung yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku terlalu banyak minum dan Hyuna menggodaku dan aku..."

"Aku menggodamu?" Hyuna melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul, "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karena tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam Hyuna!" sekali lagi Rowoon membentak perempuan bernama Hyuna itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Doyoung, "Young, aku..."

"Menjauhlah dari Doyoung." Jaehyun melangkah ke depan Doyoung, menghalangi Rowoon. "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Rowoon terpaku, menatap ke arah Doyoung, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Doyoung penuh harap.

"Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti." Lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi juga." Perempuan bernama Hyuna tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena terpergok bercumbu dengan seseorang di kamar orang lain pula.

Hyuna merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit, lalu melangkah melewati Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Doyoung, Hyuna mengedipkan matanya kepada Jaehyun.

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Doyoung yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Jaehyun.

Setelah kejadian tadi Jaehyun mengantarnya ke sana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri, menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya, dan berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti.

Selama ditinggalkan sendirian Doyoung terus merenung, Kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di matanya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya.

Begitu bebaskah kehidupan Rowoon sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang wanita yang ditemuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Rowoon, setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Rupanya lama sekali Doyoung berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena pesta pada akhirnya usai.

Jaehyun datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur, melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Doyoung menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang..." gumam Doyoung akhirnya, melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Jaehyun mengikuti arah lirikan Doyoung dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jangan cemas... Apakah kau baik-baik saja Doyoung-shi?"

Pipi Doyoung memerah. Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa dikhianati, dan juga malu. Malu kepada Mr. Jeffrey yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Rowoon.

Mr. Jeffrey pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Rowoon." Jaehyun membalikkan badan, melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Doyoung, "Ini minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Doyoung mengernyit, menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu champagne. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Doyoung menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang-nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Jaehyun mengamati Doyoung yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Doyoung menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Jaehyun mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Doyoung minum champagne-nya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, sayang. Jangan diteguk sampai habis, kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu." Lelaki itu mendekati Doyoung yang terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Jaehyun yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa saya harus pulang sekarang." Doyoung meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Jaehyun harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Dengan lembut Jaehyun menggandeng lengan Doyoung dan membawanya keluar.

Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Doyoung terjatuh, membuat Jaehyun harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat. Jaehyun menatap wajah yang sangat menggoda, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu.

Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Jaehyun lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Doyoung terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan.

Jaehyun menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kasar, lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan Doyoung menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Doyoung tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya.

Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Doyoung hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Jaehyun memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Doyoung, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah.

Darah Jaehyun menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Doyoung-ah." Jaehyun mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa.

"Oh ya ampun, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, sebuah hukuman untukku... Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Lelaki itu bercap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Doyoung sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Doyoung mendengarkan ucapan Jaehyun itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Jaehyun membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir lelaki itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Doyoung tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Jaehyun yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi lelaki yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman.

Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Jaehyun. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Jaehyun dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Doyoung, seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Doyoung dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang." Bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah, "Aku juga."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung, perempuan itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya. Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Jaehyun tidak mau Doyoung takluk kepadanya karena anggur, dengan lembut digodanya Doyoung lagi hingga perempuan itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Doyoung yang begitu polos dan suci...kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu."

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Jaehyun mulai menelusuri lengan Doyoung, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah, Doyoung merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas, Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena Elusan Jaehyun.

Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi champagne terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Jaehyun sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Doyoung, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Doyoung yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya Doyoung. Gadis itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya, dan Jaehyun amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya, seketika itu juga. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Doyoung, jemarinya menyibakkan gaunnya, menelusuri paha Doyoung dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Jemari Jaehyun memainkannya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

Doyoung mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di pusat kewanitaannya ketika jemari Jaehyun bermain di sana -tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

Jaehyun begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya memutar di sana membuat Doyoung merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Jaehyun merespon gerakan Doyoung dengan bergairah, kejantanannya telah begitu mengeras, mendesak celananya, ingin segera merasakan tubuh Doyoung dan menenggelamkan diri di kewanitaannya tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Jaehyun begitu parau penuh gairah, "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Kejantanannya yang mengeras menggantikan jemarinya, mendesak di sana, di pusat kewanitaan Doyoung yang paling sensitif.

Jaehyun menunggu, menunggu Doyoung menjawab. Dia membutuhkan persetujuan Doyoung, entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Doyoung bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Young?" Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Jaehyun. Nafasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari nafas Doyoung yang teratur.

Gadis itu tertidur...

Jaehyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Jaehyun berhasil menahan diri.

Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu sambil menggertakkan gigi karena kejantanannya menggesek tubuh Doyoung, Jaehyun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Doyoung yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh Ya Ampun, dia membawa Doyoung dengan penuh gairah ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada perempuan lain, dan Doyoung bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula.

Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Doyoung meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk gadis tidak berpengalaman seperti Doyoung.

Jaehyun tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Doyoung dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Doyoung dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan tak kalah hati-hatinya, dilepaskannya gaun Doyoung, pelan-pelan, hingga gadis itu setengah telanjang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Tubuh Doyoung terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Jaehyun di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Doyoung, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih baik, tubuh ini nyata, hangat dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Jaehyun lalu melepaskan baju dalam Doyoung hingga perempuan itu telanjang sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Doyoung, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat gadis ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun nanti.

Sejenak Jaehyun ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Doyoung terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya.

Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, Tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna putih mengkilat, warisan dari darah Korea-Amerikanya lah yang membuat warna kulitnya begitu indah dipandang.

Lalu Jaehyun naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Doyoung, gesekan tubuh telanjang Doyoung yang lembut, membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi, keras dan siap.

Jaehyun menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Doyoung begitu saja, tidak di saat gadis itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk Doyoung dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

TBC

Kira-kira gimana reaksi Doyoung yah?

Gomawo


	4. 4

WARNING!

ADA ADEGAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK, JADI SAYA MOHON UNTUK TAU DIRI YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR UNTUK SKIP ADEGAN TSB.

HAPPY READING

Unforgiven Hero Chapter 4

Yang dirasakan Doyoung ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya.

Cahaya redup matahari yang menyelinap di balik gordennya terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan matanya dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Doyoung mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya, selimutnya meluncur begitu saja sampai kepinggangnya.

Doyoung menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu... Telanjang bulat?

Mata Doyoung tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat di bawah buah dadanya yang telanjang.

Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa lelaki yang sekarang sedang tidur –satu selimut dengannya, dan menilik kulit putihnya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, lelaki itu sama-sama telanjang!

Astaga! apa yang terjadi semalam?

Doyoung memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur, dan ciuman itu... lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh Ya Ampun!

Gerakan Doyoung membuat Jaehyun terjaga dari tidurnya, bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Doyoung memandang terpana untuk kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya mengagumi cara Jaehyun terbangun.

Bulu mata gelap Jaehyun yang tebal bergerak-gerak, untuk kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Doyoung. Mr. Jeffrey rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Jaehyun, yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi." Gumamnya parau, "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas di sana. Membuat Doyoung semakin panik.

Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Jaehyun bergerak duduk mengikuti Doyoung. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana.

Lelaki itu ereksi. Doyoung mengerang dalam hati. Astaga! Kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia sangat ingin tahu. Doyoung tahu bahwa kejantanan lelaki akan menjadi keras ketika dia bergairah, dari buku-buku yang dibacanya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah melihatnya langsung.

Melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dengan tegak dan tampak keras di balik selimut yang menutupi pinggang dan selangkangan Mr. Jeffrey, Doyoung langsung menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang ereksi.

Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandangan Doyoung, dan menyadari bahwa ketengangan di selangkangannya lah yang membuat Doyoung tampak segan dan waspada, dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maaf, begitulah yang sering terjadi kepadaku ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda Jaehyun menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!" Doyoung memekik, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya. Ketika mendengar Jaehyun terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Jaehyun dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Doyoung dan mengecupnya, "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Lelaki itu lalu turun dari ranjang, telanjang bulat, seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Doyoung. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Doyoung sendirian.

Doyoung membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut , tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus.

Dia telanjang bulat bersama Mr. Jeffrey, di atas ranjang di kamar pribadi lelaki itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Doyoung tidak merasakan perbedaan? Doyoung tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat.

Tetapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di kewanitaannya beberapa lama setelah malam pertama. Doyoung ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Mr. Jeffrey?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh bukan? Tetapi... sikap Mr. Jeffrey tadi begitu mesra dan sensual, menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih...

Air mata menetes di mata Doyoung, air mata bingung dan frustrasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia benar-benar telah menyerahkan kegadisannya kepada Mr. Jeffrey? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Doyoung mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Mr. Jeffrey, mungkin saja tidak seperti dirinya –lelaki itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Lelaki itu sudah tampil elegan dan tampan, dengan rambut basahnya yang disisir ke belakang.

Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain, dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Doyoung, "Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan pusingmu."

Doyoung, yang memakai kembali gaunnya semalam meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Suasana sangat canggung baginya meskipun Mr. Jeffrey tampak bersikap santai kepadanya. Dia merasa sangat murahan saat ini, memakai kembali gaun yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti wanita dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta tanpa ikatan hanya untuk kesenangan semalam.

"Apakah... semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Doyoung lirih dan ragu, membuat Jaehyun yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh –menatap ke arah Doyoung.

"Mungkin. . .Aku tidak ingat." Jaehyun sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Doyoung, gadis itu begitu pucat dan seperti Doyoung duga merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini. "Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Jaehyun tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Doyoung.

"Tetapi saya tidak berdarah, dan tidak ada rasa sakit... " Doyoung menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan, "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap-cakap. Mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam,penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua."

Jaehyun membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Doyoung, lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Doyoung, menatap perempuan itu dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya Young, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu." Jaehyun tidak bohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia selalu memilih kekasih yang sudah berpengalaman, yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. "Tetapi dari yang aku tahu, tidak semua perempuan merasakan rasa sakit dan berdarah di malam pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu? Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" wajah Doyoung tampak pucat pasi.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu sayang, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya, sama sepertimu." Itu bohong, Jaehyun ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya. "Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu, yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?!" Doyoung merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Mr. Jeffrey.

Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya?

Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Doyoung. Itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Jaehyun, "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja..."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." Gumam Jaehyun tenang, "Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan sayang?"

Doyoung tertegun. Mengandung anak Mr. Jeffrey? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Jaehyun tersenyum sinis, "Bahkan kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum lalu ingin mengecek keperawananmu?"

Doyoung menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Jaehyun melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Doyoung mendekat.

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." Gumamnya lembut. Menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Doyoung menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Jaehyun menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Young, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau perlu tahu aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan yang lugu sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku..." Lelaki itu menatap Doyoung, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Doyoung yang semakin pucat, "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Doyoung hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Jaehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar.

Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Doyoung, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Tetapi Jaehyun tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Karena ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Doyoung semakin menjaga jarak kepadanya. Dia harus membuat Doyoung merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum kemudian, perempuan itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Doyoung terdiam meresapi kata-kata Mr. Jefrrey. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, Karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Doyoung merasa dirinya terbujuk, Perempuan mana yang bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu bertanggung jawab kepadanya, mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu, tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya Young." Jaehyun setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Doyoung berpaling lalu lepas darinya

"Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Doyoung.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Doyoung tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Doyoung langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari pihak Mr. Jeffrey.

"Tunggu sebentar Mr. Jeffrey..."

"Jangan menolak Young." Jaehyun tersenyum, "Dan panggil aku dengan namaku. Panggil aku Jeffrey..." Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dengan bibir lembutmu, namaku yang sebenarnya –Jaehyun.

Jaehyun meringis ketika suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Doyoung akan memanggil namanya yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan nama Jeffrey, tanpa embel-embel 'Mr' di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja, oh Astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Jaehyun begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Doyoung, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jari Doyoung.

"Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga ayahku, yang harusnya diberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Doyoung menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

Ketika Jaehyun mengantarkannya pulang, Doyoung meminta lelaki itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Bibi Park nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan lelaki –atasannya, dalam keadaan dia tidak pulang semalaman.

Doyoung tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. Bibi Park pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada Bibi Park? Apakah dia harus memberikan kebohongan demi kebohongan lagi?

Mobil Jaehyun berhenti di ujung jalan, dia menatap Doyoung lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin di antar sampai ke rumah?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sendiri kepada bibi asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Jaehyun tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Doyoung, "Dimana keluargamu?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Doyoung, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Jaehyun, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini." Doyoung menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu keluar, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Jaehyun masih menatap Doyoung melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

Suara Bibi Park yang cemas langsung terdengar di seberang sana, "Jaehyun, syukurlah. Doyoung tidak pulang semalaman, aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, dan ponselmu juga tidak diangkat... "

"Bibi. Doyoung bersamaku semalam."

Hening. Lalu suara di seberang sana menyahut hati-hati. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu di luar yang seharusnya?"

Jaehyun menghela napas, "Tidak bi, percayalah. Aku tidak merusak Doyoung kalau itu yang bibi maksud. Aku hanya membuat Doyoung percaya bahwa aku sudah melakukannya."

"Oh..." Bibi Park meghela napas panjang di seberang sana, "Bibi mengerti."

Syukurlah Bibi Park bisa mengerti penjelasan Doyoung, meskipun dengan terbata-bata dia berbohong bahwa dia menginap di rumah teman kantornya semalam. Doyoung tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik.

Tetapi rupanya Bibi Park tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Doyoung sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Doyoung melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah jam tiga siang. Perjalanan dari rumah Jaehyun ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan.

Biasanya di hari minggu Doyoung akan menemani Bibi Park berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam anak-anak asrama, tetapi dengan berat hati dia tidak ikut hari ini dan membiarkan Bibi Park ditemani oleh anak asrama yang lainnya.

Doyoung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan maya nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan, gaun pestanya tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan dia masih yakin bahwa dia dan Rowoon akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Doyoung berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Rowoon seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain.

Rowoon ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Doyoung.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama Mr. Jeffrey– meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk – tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Doyoung merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus, membuatnya terbangun. Doyoung rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya tadi. Dengan mata perih dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring, seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Doyoung mengangkatnya.

Doyoung menggapai dan meraih ponsel itu. Nama 'Rowoon' tertera di sana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Lama ponsel itu berdering seolah Rowoon tidak mau menyerah di seberang sana. Sampai kemudian deringannya mati, membuat Doyoung menghela napasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Doyoung mengintipnya. Dari Rowoon. Dibacanya pesannya.

– Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung – Rowoon

Doyoung mendesah, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak siap bertemu Rowoon sekarang ini. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh memaksa, dan Doyoung tahu Rowoon sangat gigih, lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Doyoung menemuinya.

Rowoon benar-benar datang sore itu, tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tua-nya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Doyoung tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi.

Bayangan Rowoon bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa mual. Karena itulah dia berdiri agak jauh dari Rowoon di teras asrama itu dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Rowoon disisi lain menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku minta maaf Young. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak kepadaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan perempuan lain." Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri."

Doyoung hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Rowoon tampak begitu menyesal dan frustrasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Hyuna, perempuan itu memang perempuan gampangan yang suka merayu laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk, mungkin juga karena hal lainnya, entahlah Young, yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu Doyoungie. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Rowoon tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat yang lain dia mencumbu perempuan lain.

Doyoung tidak bisa menerima Rowoon lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya kepada Rowoon sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku Woonnie." Doyoung menatap Rowoon dengan sedih, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Rowoon menatap Doyoung penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil..." Doyoung menghela napas panjang, "Perasaanku sudah mati."

Rowoon menatap Doyoung dengan tajam, "Apakah karena Mr. Jeffrey?"

Doyoung terperanjat, tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Rowoon, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mr. Jeffrey." Suara Rowoon menjadi tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya Youngie? Apakah dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa Rowoon?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Hyuna, sahabat Mr. Jeffrey yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, meski dia terkenal dengan reputasi pemain laki-lakinya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta Mr. Jeffrey, dan kebetulan juga kau dan Mr. Jeffrey yang menemukan kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bermalam dengannya." Rowoon tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Doyoung dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya.

"Dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari Mr. Jeffrey, Young? Benarkah Doyoungie?"

"Lepaskan Woonnie! Sakit!" Doyoung meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Rowoon di tangannya, Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya nyeri. Tetapi Rowoon rupanya terlalu terbawa emosinya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Rowoon tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Doyoung. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Bibi Park berdiri di sana, perempuan itu rupanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu di asrama ini. Kalau tidak anda tidak diterima di sini." Bibi Park melewati Rowoon yang masih tertegun, lalu menghela tubuh Doyoung ke pintu, "Ayo masuk Doyoungie." Bibi Park membawa Doyoung masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, meninggalkan Rowoon sendirian di luar. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah pergi.

Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman asrama, membuat Doyoung menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Doyoungie?" suara Bibi Park terdengar di belakangnya. Doyoung bahkan hampir lupa kalau sang bibi asrama masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh... Aku tidak apa-apa eomma."

"Syukurlah eomma datang pada saat yang tepat. Eomma tidak menyangka Rowoon-shi yang tampaknya baik bisa berlaku kasar kepadamu." Bibi Park menatapnya ragu, "Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan agar hatimu lebih lega, eomma siap nak."

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Bibi Park menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pengertian, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Doyoung sendiri.

Doyoung berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit, pegangan kasar Doyoung tadi telah membuat kulitnya sedikit memar. Doyoung menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya.

Pandangannya tersapu kepada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan Mr. Jeffrey dengan mantap di sana. Rowoon mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan Mr. Jeffrey sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin Mr. Jeffrey yang menyuruh Hyuna merayu Rowoon? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk Mr. Jeffrey.

Doyoung menatap ke halaman dengan cemas...

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Doyoung melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja –di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, Mr. Jeffrey."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Doyoung.

Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Jaehyun bertahun lalu ketika perempuan itu mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Doyoung, kalau dia gegabah, perempuan itu akan lari.

"Panggil aku Jeffrey." Jaehyun menayatap Doyoung dalam, "Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Doyoung.." Gumam Jaehyun tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Doyoung di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Doyoung memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Doyoung setengah menjerit, setengah frustrasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan Mr. Jeffrey.

Apakah bagi lelaki itu, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan?

"Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dikukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Jaehyun berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana.

"Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku temukan seorang perempuan yang menolak lelaki yang ingin bertanggung jawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Jaehyun tersenyum dingin, "Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Jaehyun semakin menggelap.

"Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan... ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi Doyoung." Senyum Jaehyun berubah dalam dan sensual, "Mengenai ketertarikan sensual aku tidak bisa membantahnya."

Lelaki itu menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya, "Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Doyoung berteriak frustrasi, frustrasi karena sikap Jaehyun telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti.

Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tetapi Jaehyun bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Doyoung meronta tetapi Jaehyun lebih kuat, lelaki itu mengetatkan lengannya, mencoba meredam gerakan Doyoung.

Ketika Doyoung tidak berhenti meronta, Jaehyun mendekatkan punggung Doyoung menempel ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya.

Langkah Jaehyun berhasil karena rontaan Doyoung melemah. Ciumannya berhasil membuat Doyoung lemah dan tak berdaya. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Napasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Doyoung, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Doyoung merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Jaehyun yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku, Doyoungie." Jaehyun berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Jaehyun membuat Doyoung berkedip dan merasa ragu. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Tadi Jaehyun tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak laki-laki ini?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras menyentuh Doyoung, membuat Doyoung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Doyoung masih menatap Jaehyun dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa.

"Duduklah."

Doyoung duduk dan Jaehyun menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok, Young. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki isteri sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri... sangat menggugah gairahku."

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum meminta maaf, "Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu."

Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan. Doyoung membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan lugu sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Dan aku... aku merasa berdosa kepada adikku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada adikmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingat Jung Krystal? Manager Utama di perusahaan ini?"

Doyoung sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan perempuan cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu.

Jadi perempuan itu adalah adik Mr. Jeffrey? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius dibalik kulit putih dengan sedikit berbintik dan rambut gelap yang eksotis. Tetapi apa hubungan Krystal dengan semua ini?

"Krystal pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh. Sampai Krystal hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia... dia hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi perempuan tegar seperti sekarang. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan lugu manapun dan menghancurkannya, seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada adikku."

Jaehyun memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Doyoung dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku Doyoung. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

"Hebat. Kau menjadikan aku perempuan yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Krystal berkacak pinggang di depan Jaehyun.

"Hebat Oppa. Dan setelah ini, Doyoung akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba sembunyi-sembunyi."

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat kemarahan adiknya, lalu menatap Krystal lembut sambil tersenyum, adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Krystal, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tetapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Doyoung mempunyai rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi adikku. Seorang perempuan yang sama sepertinya."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit.", Krystal menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan kakaknya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Doyoung, "Dan aku duga kau berhasil?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Krystal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi kakaknya terhadap Doyoung.

"Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu oppa... Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Krystal menatap Jaehyun dengan hati-hati, "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Jaehyun bergumam tak jelas, "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Doyoung, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau Oppa? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti Doyoung mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Jaehyun terdiam lama, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan, "Yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi..."

To Be Continue?

Kasian Doyoung harus diboongin

Masih menunggukah?

Tidak ada yang comment :)

Tapi thanks untuk yang baca.


	5. 5

Happy Reading

Unforgiven Hero Bab 5

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Doyoung melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya.

Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga, dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imaginasinya yang paling liar pun dia tidak pernah menduganya.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat... terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh Mr. Jeffrey...

Doyoung membatin dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang Mr. Jeffrey hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk interview itu, dan beberapa info dari Sooyoung –yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Sooyoung akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada dikantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini.

Doyoung tahu bahwa Mr. Jeffrey adalah jenius pendiri perusahaan, berdarah Amerika dari ibunya, dan mempunyai adik perempuan dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati, meskipun sekarang Krystal sudah menjadi wanita yang tegar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Doyoung menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Krystal, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggung jawab Mr. Jeffrey karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Krystal dan Doyoung yakin Mr. Jeffrey pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Doyoung tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu. Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam.

Setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidakadilan kehidupan. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Doyoung belajar menyimpan jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Doyoung mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Jaehyun sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Doyoung.

"Maafkan aku, sedikit tertahan di lobby tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Doyoung melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Doyoung, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama asli lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Doyoung menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Jaehyun melirik sedikit ke arah Doyoung dan tersenyum, "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut, "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Doyoung menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata Jaehyun yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Siapa nama aslimu?"

Jaehyun mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Doyoung terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi.

Doyoung menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan menatap bingung. Lelaki itu tampak kaget... karena pertanyaannya ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Jaehyun dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Doyoung dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, ada kucing menyebrang." Gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan.

Apakah hanya perasaannya saja...atau Mr. Jeffrey sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Lelaki itu melirik Doyoung, "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama aslimu?"

"Oh... Kau tidak tahu ya, padahal kau sudah beberapa lama bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan." Jaehyun pura-pura mencela, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu.

Dialah yang mengusahakan agar Doyoung tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Bahkan semua surat dan dokumen resmi diperusahaan itu selalu atas nama Jung Jeffrey.

Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Doyoung tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti Jaehyun bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Doyoung harus tahu nama aslinya.

Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat, "Nama lengkapku tidak istimewa, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Doyoung langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Doyoung memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Namaku Kim Doyoung."

"Doyoung yang cerah dan berbunga." Jaehyun mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya ketika menyadari Doyoung tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun lalu.

Tentu saja penampilan Jaehyun yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda.

Jaehyun yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal-ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat kuning menyala.

Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu, tetapi Jaehyun memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Doyoung, dengan hati-hati dia berucap.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun kalau kau mau... keluargaku memanggilku begitu..."

"Tidak." Jawaban Doyoung begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari Jaehyun, "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Jeffrey' saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

Tubuh Doyoung begitu tegang. Jaehyun membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih, Doyoung masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Jaehyun', gadis itu jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya.

Jaehyun harus bisa membuat Doyoung melupakan 'Jaehyun pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Jaehyun' dengan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan.

Doyoung harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Jaehyun' dengan begitu, mungkin saja dia bisa melunturkan kebenciannya kepada 'Jaehyun' di masa lalunya.

"Sudah kubilang, keluargaku selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Jaehyun' dan kau akan menjadi keluargaku yang terdekat."

"Tapi aku..."

"Cobalah Doyoungie." Panggil namaku. Jaehyun menahan erangan dalam hati.

Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir hati milik Doyoung...

Doyoung menghela napas, dan sejenak Jaehyun merasakan bahwa Doyoung ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Jae. .Jaehyun."

Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Doyoung, dengan enggan, pendek dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Jaehyun, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

Hyuna sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Rowoon yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku Rowoon, kau kasar sekali." Hyuna tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Rowoon menatap tajam Hyuna lama, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Hyuna mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Rowoon.

"Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda, "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Rowoon mendengus kesal, "Hentikan Hyuna, aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi, "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Hyuna mengerling dan tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan, "Kenapa Woonie? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Rowoon menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya, tapi ingat Hyuna, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa Woonnie? Kau aneh.." Hyuna tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" suara Rowoon menajam, waspada.

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Hyuna mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Perempuan yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan Jeffrey." Hyuna tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Rowoon, membuat lelaki itu tertegun.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Ditinggalkannya Rowoon yang masih membatu di sana.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Eomma? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari Amerika dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Krystal mengingatkan. Sang Ibu memang baru berkunjung ke Amerika untuk menengok adiknya yang sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau eomma pulang. Doyoung mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. Eomma dan Appa datang ke rumah mereka menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan. Doyoung dan ibunya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jalur hukum. Entah apa yang dilakukan Appa kemudian sehingga semua berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang eomma selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Krystal mengernyit, "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit Oppa, suatu saat kau akan ketahuan."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar-benar berhasil memiliki Doyoung."

Jaehyun bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis adiknya.

"Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi pada Doyoung. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai. Kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Krystal ikut menuangkan brendi dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit, "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Jaehyun tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Krystal, membuat adiknya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Krystal tertegun, benar-benar tertegun. "Kau... benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Doyoung? Maksudku... semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar... mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki lelaki lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu Oppa." Krystal mengernyit, "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Jaehyun mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Doyoung cukup untuk mempertahankan perempuan itu.

Krystal menatap sedih oppanya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Apakah kau sudah membereskan Yeri?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Doyoung-mu."

Jaehyun mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Yeri, karena terlalu fokus pada Doyoung. Yeri adalah 'pasangan tetapnya' bisa dikatakan begitu, atau kalau mau secara lugas, Yeri adalah 'patner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Entah apa motif Yeri, mungkin karena Jaehyun cukup tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tetapi motif Jaehyun adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Doyoung. Melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Krystal hanya tahu kalau Jaehyun berkencan dengan Yeri, dia tidak tahu bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar menggunakan Yeri, bahkan pada saat bercinta pun, Jaehyun melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Yeri, dengan Doyoung.

Sekali, Yeri bertanya mengapa, tetapi Jaehyun menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak itu Yeri tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Jaehyun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Doyoung ketika bercinta.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Jaehyun merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Yeri sebagai pengganti Doyoung. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Doyoung. Maka ditinggalkannya Yeri. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

Seharusnya Yeri tidak akan menjadi gangguan, kecuali kalau sampai dia mendengar bahwa Jaehyun pada akhirnya bersatu dengan perempuan bernama Doyoung. Radar ingin tahu Yeri pasti akan berbunyi, dan siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri, setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Doyoung ke dalam pernikahan."

"Kau tidak seberuntung itu oppa. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Doyoung darinya. Yeri memang menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen padamu, tetapi dia selalu menganggap kau bebas dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu."

Seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Jaehyun berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Hyuna di layar.

"Ada apa Hyuna?"

Di seberang Hyuna menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Rowoon di butik barusan. Membuat Jaehyun menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Krystal penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan segera."

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Jaehyun membutuhkan bantuan Johnny. Dia mendatangi Johnny di kantornya.

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Johnny sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Jaehyun dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dalam jebakan perempuan licik yang berpura-pura hamil."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjebak calon pengantinku." Ditatapnya Johnny serius, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya kalau tidak dijelaskan, "Aku butuh bantuanmu agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku di sana. Dan untuk pernikahannya kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dia yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Taeil. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Johnny menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih Johnny-ya, kau tak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku."

Johnny mengamati Jaehyun dengan tenang dan menganalisa. Ini hampir sama seperti Chanyeol yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Sehun dulu. Tetapi Jaehyun tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu.

"Calon pengantin yang katamu kau jebak ini, apakah kau mencintainya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut membayangkan Doyoung, "Ya John. Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak berperasaan sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran."

Johnny terkekeh, "Kita para lelaki yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada perempuan yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati, membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam."

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan kepada isterimu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Johnny puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Jaehyun mengamati Johnny dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung... meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui... aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan membalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu Jaehyun?" Suara Johnny berubah waspada.

Jaehyun tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya, John. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakan kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Johnny menatap Jaehyun dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, "Gadis yang akan kau nikahi ini ya, yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini."

Jaehyun tersenyum, tidak membantah.

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Doyoung menatap Jaehyun bingung, "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur Young, demi dirimu sendiri, demi Krystal, ingat?"

"Ta... tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini... maksudku... kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga... sehingga..."

"Aku sudah memesan tiket ke sana, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Krystal akan menyusul ke sana. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian, pulau tempat dewa-dewa pernah bersemayam. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah secara eksotis, dengan suasana yang eksotis pula. Dan Doyoung berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Jaehyun menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada meeting mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Doyoung harus ikut. Doyoung sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Jaehyun bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan lelaki itu berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada bibi Park ketika mengantar Doyoung pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya.

Dan baru di pesawat Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Doyoung. Dia panik, gemetaran dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah di datanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Jaehyun atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapannya menuduh. Tetapi Jaehyun tampak tidak terpengaruh, lelaki itu memasang muka datar.

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur atau lari."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak sayang, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu..."

Tatapannya berubah menerawang, "Sebenarnya ini karena Krystal... dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu ... dan dia menangis.. dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya... Dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atau dia akan memusuhiku...semoga kau mengerti Doyoungie..."

Doyoung tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut, "Oh... begitu..."

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia akan menyusul ke sana, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya."

Lelaki itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Krystal, karena menggunakan nama adiknya itu lagi untuk memanipulasi Doyoung.

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam mereka sudah sampai. Jaehyun membimbing Doyoung melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu mereka, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka sudah tiba di jalan besar, dan berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Doyoung terpana.

Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Jaehyun. Lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke president suite di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka.

Terimakasih untuk Taeyong dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu Hotel besar milik lelaki itu. Taeyong sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Jaehyun di depan pintu.

"Kita satu kamar?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Ada bedanya. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Doyoung keras kepala.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya Doyoungie, tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Doyoung yang memerah malu.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah...Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman..." Dengan lembut Jaehyun menyentuh pipi Doyoung, "Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Doyoung merasa tak yakin, "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu."

Sejenak Doyoung berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Jaehyun bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Merekapun masuk ke kamar itu.

Jaehyun menepati janjinya hingga Doyoung merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Doyoung mandi bergantian dengan Jaehyun, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu di matikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Jaehyun, Doyoung naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik Jaehyun menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Doyoung melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Pengantin wanita mana yang baru tahu bahwa dia akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar.

Kalau dia hidup dikeluarga yang wajar. Malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan pengantin laki-laki. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Orangtuanya ada di depan, menyalami tamu yang datang, dan berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan puteri mereka satu-satunya esok hari, sebuah acara yang dianggap sakral. Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi.

Doyoung sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya. Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandarinya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya... Doyoung sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin... Dia merindukan mereka berdua...

Jaehyun melangkah hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Doyoung tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Jaehyun bisa melihat. Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, dari sudut mata Doyoung, mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan lembut Jaehyun mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Doyoung tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi Doyoungie. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara..."

To Be Continue

Gomawo :)


	6. 6

PERINGATAN!

BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN KISSING HARAP DILEWATI SAJA.

BAGI READERS DIBAWAH 21 TAHUN, JIKA MENEMUKAN ADEGAN MELEBIHI KISSING DAN MENJURUS KE HAL YANG INTIM HARAP SEGERA MELEWATINYA SAJA.

BAGI READERS YANG BANDEL TETEP KEKEH MAU BACA PADAHAL MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, TOLONG JANGAN ABAIKAN PERINGATAN SAYA!

READERS DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA MENCARI FF DENGAN RATE-AMAN!

Unforgiven Hero Bab 6

Gaun pengantin itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana, bersama Krystal yang menunggunya. Dan kemudian dia sudah didandani dengan begitu cantiknya, sehingga hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya,." Krystal tersenyum ramah kepada Doyoung, tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi kakak iparku."

Doyoung tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya gugup, "Kau tahu... ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku.. aku.. aku merasa mual..." Doyoung benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Ini pernikahan. Ya ampun. Dan dia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda., dan seperti kata Jaehyun, dirinya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Doyoungie?" Krystal menyentuh pundak Doyoung lembut, menyadarkan Doyoung dari lamunannya, dia tampak begitu pucat membuat Krystal cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup..." jawab Doyoung pelan.

Krystal tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Kakaknya memang keterlaluan, Krystal tidak bisa menyalahkan Doyoung. Kalau dia jadi Doyoung mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Jaehyun Oppa orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu." Krystal tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Doyoung.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya."

Mereka sudah menikah. Doyoung termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Doyoung melirik ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam sederhana bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Jung Jaehyun. Sekarang adalah suaminya.

Suaminya... Doyoung melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana Young."

Suara Krystal mengagetkan Doyoung dari pengamatan tersembunyinya kepada Jaehyun. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan.

Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik Jaehyun tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau kecil yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Jaehyun punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya, ada desa keci di bawah bukit yang hanya berisi 50 kepala keluarga, kebanyakan bekerja untuk Jaehyun. Pulau itu surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Krystal menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum kepada Doyoung, membuat Doyoung bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Jadi mereka tidak akan pulang ke kota mereka? Doyoung harus menanyakan rencana Jaehyun, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Doyoung terbiasa denganku dulu." Jaehyun setengah bergumam kepada Krystal, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Doyoung, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya, dengan berlian yang lebih besar dan lebih indah dari cincin pertunangannya.

"Kau akan menyukai pulauku Sayang, kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Doyoung tercenung. Entahlah. Dari kata-kata Krystal, pulau itu terisolasi atau memiliki akses terbatas dengan dunia luar. Doyoung benar-benar merasa diculik sekarang.

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang." Jaehyun melepas dasinya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, dan menatap Doyoung yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Jaehyun sungguh baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin lelaki lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah suami isteri, dan Doyoung tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Jaehyun masih menanyakan keberatan Doyoung. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Doyoung sebagai seorang isteri.

Melihat Doyoung diam saja, Jaehyun berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Lelaki itu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Doyoung menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Tunggu Jaehyun."

Jaehyun berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Doyoung yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Doyoung langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Jaehyun dengan malu.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi."

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Doyoung mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Jaehyun, kemudian menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Jaehyun terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Doyoung agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau isteriku Doyoung." suara Jaehyun berubah serak, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

Jaehyun melakukannya demi adiknya, Krystal. Doyoung memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Jaehyun, merasakan kemeja lembut Jaehyun menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit kecoklatan di balik kemeja itu.

Dia melihat Krystal sangat bahagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu."

Doyoung mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Jongin yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut,

"Ya." Akhirnya Doyoung berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan tak terencanakan olehnya. Tetapi seperti kata Krystal sebelum pernikahan tadi, dia beruntung menikahi Jaehyun, karena lelaki ini akan menjaga isterinya. Doyoung memutuskan, dia akan mencoba menjadi isteri Jaehyun, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya. Jaehyunie."

"Aku akan menyentuhmu... mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat... tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ya Jaehyunie."

"Doyoung..."

Jaehyun mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Doyoung lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir Doyoung lembut, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk kemudian, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Doyoung, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Doyoung yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana.

Mulut Jaehyun melumat seluruh bagian bibir Doyoung, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasanya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Doyoung, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Jaehyun lalu mengecup lembut bibir Doyoung, beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke telinganya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Doyoung memekik kegelian.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Di sana titik sensitif perempuan biasanya." Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut di telinga Doyoung dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Doyoungie, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Doyoung dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Jaehyun melumat bibir Doyoung lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Doyoung.

Jemarinya menyentuh pelan, menyentuh lembut bagian depan gaun Doyoung, membuat perempuan itu terkesiap, lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Jaehyun membuka kancing demi kancing gaun putih Doyoung, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang lelaki yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Kulit Doyoung yang lembut terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Jaehyun membuka seluruh kancing gaun Doyoung, sampai ke pinggangnya dan menatap isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Doyoung begitu menggairahkan, perempuan mungil itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya dan begitu menggoda.

Jaehyun membantu Doyoung menurunkan gaunnya hingga sepinggang, kemudian sambil menciumi leher Doyoung dan menjilatnya lembut, lelaki itu melepaskan kaitan bra Doyoung, membuat gadis itu telanjang dada di depannya.

Napas Doyoung makin terengah ketika Jaehyun menyentuh payudaranya sambil lalu, mengusap putingnya dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat puting itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Doyoung mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakarnya di payudaranya.

Jaehyun masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Doyoung dan berbisik di sana.

"Dimana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual, logat Amerikanya tiba-tiba muncul mewarnai gairahnya yang begitu pekat.

"Jaehyun..." Doyoung mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Jaehyun menunduk dan mengecup bagian atas payudaranya, kemudian, bibir Jaehyun lewat sambil menghembuskan napas panasnya sambil lalu di atas payudaranya, membuat putingnya mengencang dengan kerasnya.

"Jaehyun..." suara Doyoung makin keras ketika Jaehyun mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh bagian payudaranya tetapi mengabaikan putingnya yang mendamba. Yang dilakukan Jaehyun hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya sambil lalu, menggodanya, menyiksa dirinya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ sayang?" Jaehyun berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Doyoung tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan puting Jaehyun ke bibirnya.

"Iya Jae... iya..." Doyoung mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Puting payudaranya begitu tegak dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Jaehyun, dia ingin lebih.. dia ingin bibir Jaehyun yang panas melumat putingnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut.. dia ingin...

Dan Jaehyun melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di puting payudara Doyoung, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan puting Doyoung dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya.

Sensasi Rasanya membuat tubuh Doyoung lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Jaehyun, membuatnya acak-acakan, lelaki itu sekarang sudah menindih Doyoung sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar melingkupi tubuh mungil Doyoung, Jaehyun bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di keindahan payudara Doyoung yang ranum.

Lelaki itu memuja payudara Doyoung, mencumbunya dengan lidahnya, dan menghisapnya putingnya perlahan, membuat Doyoung mengeluarkan erangan-erangan gelisah atas sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Setelah puas. Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Doyoung yang terengah-engah, napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat, Ketika Jaehyun menggeserkan tubuhnya, Doyoung merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek selangkangannya, begitu keras dan siap.

Jemari Jaehyun menurunkan gaun Doyoung, membantu Doyoung mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga gaun itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Doyoung terbaring telanjang di bawah tubuh Jaehyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam sutra warna putih membungkus kewanitaannya.

"Kau begitu indah Doyoungie."

Bibir Jaehyun turun ke leher Doyoung, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Doyoung, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut ke kedua putingnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut Doyoung, membuatnya merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju kewanitaannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik celana dalam Doyoung turun, refleks Doyoung langsung merapatkan kakinya, mencoba menutupi dirinya. Tetapi Jaehyun menahannya dengan jemarinya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Doyoung dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah.

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu, sayang." Suaranya berat, penuh dominasi, "Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh isteriku, aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh isteriku..."

Kata-kata Jaehyun membuat Doyoung gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Jaehyun menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskan dari kakinya.

Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Jaehyun menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam sutera itu pelan-pelan dari paha Doyoung, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Doyoung, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan sengatan listrik di sana.

Ketika sampai di kaki Doyoung, Jaehyun melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Doyoung, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Doyoung yang telanjang bulat. Isterinya. Telanjang bulat di bawahnya, dan siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Jaehyun pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Doyoung, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaan Doyoung. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Doyoung terkesiap, berjingkat kaget oleh sengatan aneh yang menyengatnya seketika.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Doyoung sangat sensitif dan siap olehnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kewanitaan Doyoung, memainkannya lembut dengan usapan ahli, membuat Doyoung setengah bangun, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut.

"Jaehyun... aku... jangan sentuh di situ..."

"Sssshh... Tenanglah sayang." Jaehyun menghela Doyoung agar terbaring lagi, menikmati, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku..."

Lelaki itu menunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaan Doyoung lembut, membuat Doyoung menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Jaehyun kepadanya.

"Jaehyun.. jangan disitu... Astaga!...Jaeyunie..."

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga sayang, dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu..." Nafas Jaehyun bagaikan uap panas di kewanitaan Doyoung, membuatnya gemetar.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan.." Lidah Jaehyun menelusup, menemukan titik paling sensitif di kewanitaannya, dan memainkannya dengan ahli. Lidah Jaehyun sepanas bibirnya yang melumat dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

Doyoung terbaring di sana dengan mata berkabut, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersumber pada kewanitaannya.

Gerakan bibir dan lidah Jaehyun begitu ahlinya, membuat Doyoung berkali-kali mengerang ketika Jaehyun dengan sengaja menggerakkan lidahnya memutar, menggoda titik sensitifnya. Membuat Doyoung seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya. Doyoung memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu.

Digigitnya bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas melandanya dan menggetarkannya... Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu,... Tetapi kemudian, Jaehyun berhenti.

Lelaki itu menghentikan cumbuannya di kewanitaan Doyoung, membuat Doyoung membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Jaehyun begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Doyoung bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkan Jaehyun.

"Jangan. Kau harus menungguku. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama."

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Doyoung dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidang telanjang dengan kulit putihnya yang berkilauan.

Bagaikan sutera putih yang halus, dan panas, membungkus otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan keras. Membuat Doyoung merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Lelaki itu lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Doyoung menatap seorang lelaki yang berlutut telanjang di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, dan kejantanan yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Jaehyun begitu indah dalam ketelanjangannya. Dan lelaki itu suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Doyoung dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Doyoung dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu membawa jemari Doyoung ke kejantanannya yang keras dan siap untuknya. Doyoung menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutera itu dan membelainya. Membuat Jaehyun mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Doyoung hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Jaehyun menahannya.

"Jangan." Gumam Jaehyun tertahan, "Teruskan sayang, kenali aku."

Jemari mungil Doyoung membelai kembali kejantanan Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Doyoung begitu kagum, karena ternyata apa yang tampak begitu keras bisa terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dengan penuh ingin tahu, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Jaehyun, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah lelaki itu kembali menindih Doyoung, posisi mereka sungguh pas, Lelaki berpadu dengan perempuannya. "Buka pahamu, sayang."

Jaehyun setengah membantu Doyoung membuka pahanya dan membiarkan kejantanan Jaehyun mendesak di antara paha Doyoung, mendesak kewanitaannya. Lelaki itu menggesekkan tubuhnya lembut, mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuh Doyoung membara.

"Kau sudah basah dan siap untukku." Jaehyun menyentuh Doyoung dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Doyoung sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya, "Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Lelaki itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, dan mendorongkan pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Doyoumg dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi halangan itu cukup kuat, sehingga Jaehyun harus menekan beberapa kali, mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Doyoung, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini.

Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di ujung bibir kewanitaan Doyoung, mempersiapkan perempuan itu, pelan dan pasti mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu. Jaehyun mendorong tanpa peringatan menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Doyoung.

Yang dirasakan Doyoung kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Kejantanan Jaehyun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya, Doyoung mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan dorong aku sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku..." Jaehyun berbisik pelan di telinga Doyoung.

Tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Doyoung lembut.

Perempuan itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Jaehyun tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang lelaki itu mengecupi Doyoung lembut, membantunya supaya rileks dan menikmati, membantunya supaya lepas dari kesakitan di kewanitaanya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Jaehyun mengusap air mata di sudut mata Doyoung. "Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?"

Doyoung tersentuh atas kelembutan Jaehyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengecupinya.

Dengan lembut Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Doyoung pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa.

Setiap Jaehyun bergerak, dia mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim dari kewanitaannya ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Jaehyun.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Jaeyun menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Doyoung, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Doyoung mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Jaehyun bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju ke puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Jaehyun membimbing Doyoung, membawanya ke depan, mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa itu. Dan ketika erangan Doyoung dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Jaehyun merasakan tubuh Doyoung mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Doyoung.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Jaehyun berbaring menindih tubuh Doyoung, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya di tubuh isterinya, kepalanya berbaring di bantal di samping kepala isterinya.

Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jaehyun membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga mungil Doyoung yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Doyoung masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

Apakah Jaehyun memuaskannya? Tentu saja.

Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Jaehyun telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Doyoung memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan tahu.

"Iya, Jae..."

Lelaki itu tersenyum mesra dan mengecup Doyoung lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Doyoung dengan hati-hati.

Doyoung mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakitinya di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Jaehyun melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Doyoung, dia menoleh dan menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman bersalah.

"Maaf. Sakit ya."

Doyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami isteri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Jaehyun, lelaki itu tercenung, memikirkan sesuatu,

"Aku belum pernah becinta dengan perawan sebelumnya..." Jaehyun bergumam pelan, "Kau adalah perawan pertamaku."

Dan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku... Doyoung menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk luar biasa.

Krystal baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Kakaknya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi.

Ya, Jaehyun mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Doyoung, dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan Doyoung.

Dia berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Doyoung. Krystal tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Jaehyun sementara waktu.

Ponsel di tasnya berdering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Jaehyun, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Sang Ibu yang menelepon dari Amerika.

"Jadi?" Sang Ibu langsung menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Kakakmu akhirnya menikahi Doyoung?"

"Ya." Krystal mendesah, "Maafkan aku eomma, aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu eomma. Tetapi dia menolak karena takut eomma akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, lalu merusak semuanya ketika Doyoung akhirnya mengenali eomma."

"Eomma memang sangat ingin datang di pernikahan Jaehyun, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Nyonya Sophia, wanita berdarah Amerika yang menjadi ibu Jaehyun dan Krystal itu melembut, "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Doyoung. Dia bahagia." Krystal tersenyum.

"Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka" Krsytal merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Doyoung, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"Eomma setuju. Karena gadis bernama Doyoung itu, dialah yang mengubah Jaehyun kita menjadi lebih baik." Sang Ibu mendesah, "Yah. Mungkin eomma harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterima kasih kepada Doyoung."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya eomma, waktu telah mengubah wajah kita, aku berharap Doyoung tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu eomma setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu.

Di sudut lain lorong itu. Rowoon berdiri di kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Krystal, adik Jaehyun bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Rowoon langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman ukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Krystal.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Jaehyun dan Doyoung dikabarkan pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Rowoon curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Krystal itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jaehyun dan Doyoung telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Doyoung. Gadis itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya. Cinta.

Rowoon dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti wanita, berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan.

Lagipula dia lelaki yang cukup tampan dengan penghasilan lumayan sehingga banyak wanita yang takluk kepadanya. Tetapi baginya Doyoung berbeda, kepolosan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan. Tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Doyoung sepenuh hati.

Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Doyoung.

Rowoon akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang 'kecelakaan di masa lalu yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Krystal.

Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Doyoung tahu sesuatu. Rowoon akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Doyoung kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

To Be Continue

Ugh, bayangin Jaehyun sama Doyoung begituan jadi malu-malu sendiri remake bagian ini


	7. 7

Warning untuk Typo, EYD, dll.

Saya mau mengingatkan bahwa saya hanya me-remake kembali karya kak Santhy Agatha dengan nama, tempat atau ada beberapa hal yang berbeda sesuai dengan kebutuhan FF ini.

WARNING!

TERDAPAT ADEGAN NANO NANO. JADI MOHON UNTUK TIDAK BABLAS MEMBAYANGKAN, TERLEBIH UNTUK DIBAWAH UMUR.

Happy Reading

Unforgiven Hero Bab 7

"Selamat pagi." Jaehyun menyapa lembut ketika Doyoung membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Jaehyun bangun. Tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang.

Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu di sikunya dan memandang isterinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Jaehyun suka memandangi Doyoung, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang sebagai suami Doyoung- dia bisa melakukan itu, membuatnya bahagia.

Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari ada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Jaehyun sendiri tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Doyoung dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan mesra, membuat Doyoung kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jemari Jaehyun menelusuri makin berani, dan menyentuh kewanitaan Doyoung, "Di sini masih sakit?" Jaehyun mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah, Doyoungku yang lugu... maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Nafas Jaehyun agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua telanjang bulat.

Doyoung bisa melihat betapa kejantanan Jaehyun telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Jaehyun dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah..." Jaehyun mengelus pipi Doyoung dengan lembut, "Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya keperawananmu dengan tidak menyentuhmu dulu."

Doyoung tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Jaehyun ini. Lelaki ini tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih.

"Terimakasih Jaehyunie."

"Sama-sama sayang." Jaehyun mengecup ujung hidung Doyoung dengan lembut.

"Oh ya... mengenai pulau yang diceritakan Krystal pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarin... Maafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Doyoung menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan menuduh.

Jaehyun terkekeh, menarik Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka telanjang, hangat, bahagia dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Jaehyun memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Doyoung, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Doyoung, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku, penduduknya sebagian besar nelayan dan beberapa bekerja kepadaku... kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Jaehyun menjadi intens.

"Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia perempuan biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Jaehyun yang semua di dirinya begitu luar biasa. Doyoung melirik ke arah kejantanan Jaehyun, bahkan 'itu'nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Doyoung menjadi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Jaehyun membantu Doyoung turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya.

Ini benar-benar surga pantai tropis yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya sedikit gelap, tetapi lembut, membuat Doyoung tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya.

Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar,

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Jaehyun dengan bersemangat.

Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Doyoung dan dia tersenyum memuji, "Dan ini pasti Nyonya Muda Jung yang menawan. Selamat datang di pulau kami. Semoga anda menyukainya nyonya."

Jaehyun tertawa, menepuk pundak lelaki tua itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Doyoung.

"Ini Tuan Kim. Dia adalah kepala desa di pulau ini, sekaligus pengurus rumahku."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Alfred sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi untuk tuan dan nyonya. Mari, kita ke rumah utama."

Tuan Kim melangkah mendahului mereka kearah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata eksotis di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Jaehyun sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya pasti menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi.

Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hujaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

"Rumah ini peninggalan kolonial belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Appa membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, hampir 60% tanah di sini adalah milik appa, dipakai untuk perkebunan rempah-rempah dan area rumah ini, Sisanya adalah perumahan penduduk. Rumah ini sudah direstorasi sepenuhnya oleh appa. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Jaehyun tersenyum kepada Doyoung dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantunya... yah.. mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan perempuan-perempuan bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan abaikan saja..."

"Jaehyun." Doyoung bergumam mengingatkan agar Jaehyun jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Jaehyun sedang berusaha menggodanya.

Jaehyun benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan.

Doyoung tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Jaehyun pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Jaehyun menghirup dan tersenyum.

"Itu pasti kue kelapa panggang buatan Alfred." Jaehyun melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur.

"Alfred adalah koki tua setia appa, yang ketika diajak ke sini oleh appa, jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita di pulau ini, jatuh cinta dengan kehidupan di pulau ini, dan memilih menghabiskan masa pensiunnya di sini. Kau akan menyukai kue kelapa panggang yang dia buat, dan masakan-masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan. Doyoung tersenyum. Jaehyun tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Doyoung entah kenapa senang melihat lelaki itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Jaehyun menggandeng Doyoung melangkah menuju dapur.

Mengenalkannya dengan Alfred yang sedang memanggang roti di sana. Alfred lelaki tinggi dari perancis, berusia enam puluh tahun tetapi masih tampak bugar, wajahnya tampak dingin. Tapi Doyoung melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Jaehyun dan Doyoung bersamaan dengan lengannya yang besar dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

Ponsel Doyoung berdering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai.

Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru, berpadu di pisahkan oleh garis cakrawala yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Doyoung membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Doyoung menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Sooyoung di sana. Diangkatnya ponsel itu.

"Halo Sooyoungie... aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja Doyoungie." Suara Sooyoung tampak ceria dan haru, "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan gemuk."

"Ah, Selamat Sooyoungie... maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa..." Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Jaehyun membuatnya lupa menelpon Sooyoung untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya, "Aku ingin sekali melihat putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti Doyoungie, tidak apa-apa. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Doyoung bisa merasakan Sooyoung mengedipkan matanya nakal di seberang sana.

"Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menjengukku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gossip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh bos kami dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu Doyoungie? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Mr. Jeffrey dan tiba-tiba saja 'boom' kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Rowoon?" Sooyoung langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Doyoung tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Rowoon. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alasan mereka menikah dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya kepada Sooyoung.

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Rowoon. Dan kebetulan Jaehyun sangat baik... jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah."

Sooyoung tergelak di seberang sana, "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku shock, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga berbahagia Doyoungie, telpon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Sooyoung terdengar ceria membuat Doyoung tertawa geli.

"Pasti, Sooyoungie. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menjengukmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janji ya, aku tunggu." Sooyoung tertawa cerita, "Selamat menikmati bulan madumu Doyoungie."

Doyoung masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Jaehyun pasangan pengantin baru. Jaehyun sedang pergi dengan Tuan Kim untuk menengok perkebunan, Katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

Ketika kembali, Jaehyun langsung menggandeng Doyoung mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung menuruni tangga putih lingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan merekapun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privacy.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu-satunya akses adalah dari tanggal di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya pada Doyoung,

"Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Doyoung memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Jaehyun itu. Privacy untuk mereka... Apakah privacy untuk bercinta? Doyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Jaehyun dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Doyoung sedemikian rupa.

Lelaki itu menggandeng Doyoung ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal-bantal hitam eksotis yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angin pantai.

Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah kepemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makanan pun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti magic. Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam.

Jaehyun merangkul Doyoung, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan orange yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Doyoung takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Jaehyun, dan melihat siluet lelaki itu. Jaehyun benar-benar tampan, dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Doyoung merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Jaehyun, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Jaehyun mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Doyoungie..." Suara Jaehyun terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Doyoung bisa melihat mata Jaehyun memancarkan gairah, "Kau sudah bisa...?"

Ah. Lelaki ini begitu sopan, begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Jaehyun sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Doyoung untuk bercinta. Doyoung sungguh tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Jaehyun penuh arti.

Jaehyun membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Doyoung lembut. Doyoung membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Jaehyun merasakan kelembutan bibirnya.

Lelaki itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Jaehyun malam itu tidak akan pernah Doyoung lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Doyoung sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Doyoung bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Jaehyun, lelaki itu menempelkan pipinya di sana dan memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Doyoung dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya, Jaehyun lalu mengecup telapak tangan Doyoung dengan lembut.

Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Jaehyun melumat bibir Doyoung, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas.

Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Doyoung dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan celana dalam Doyoung di balik roknya, menurunkannya dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Doyoung.

Lelaki itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya, kejantanannya sudah tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia kepada Doyoung.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang." Suara Jaehyun bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Doyoung dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Doyoung naik ke pangkuan Jaehyu..

Lelaki itu membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Doyoung, ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Jaehyu. menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Doyoung, yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seberani ini bersama seorang lelaki.

Tangan Jaehyun yang kuat merangkum pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak, "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku..." bisik Jaehyun parau.

Dan Doyoung bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Jaehyun menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairah alaminya sebagai seorang perempuan, dengan bantuan Jaehyun.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Doyoung lelah, Jaehyun menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Doyoung di pudaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Doyoung berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Doyoung dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Doyoung lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Doyoung untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Jaehyun serak, "Rasakan aku lebih dalam... ah sayang, kau mencengkramku dengan begitu kuat..."

Lelaki itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Doyoung ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Doyoung terlambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya.

Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Jaehyun menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Jaehyun menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Doyoung dan menarik tubuh Doyoung terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang.

Kepala Doyoung ada di lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Doyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu Doyoungie." Suara Jaehyun serak dan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Doyoung memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi eksotis bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku ingin semalaman di sana menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Jaehyun tersenyum lembut pada Doyoung, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar,

"Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam.

Jaehyun mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Doyoung, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Doyoung.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Doyoungie, Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Doyoung pasti bisa. Kalau Jaehyun terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Doyoung bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Jung Jaehyun.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Apa maksud kata-kata Jaehyun? Doyoung merenung ketika lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik bagaikan boneka Barbie. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan rok hitam sutera yang elegan membungkus pinggulnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Dadanya menggantung indah, membuat semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali. Kalau bukan karena dadanya, pasti karena kecantikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal.

Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat warna peach menjepit batang rokok di bibirnya, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya dengan warna peach yang sama. Bibirnya menghembuskan asap dengan elegan.

Perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Yeri. Seorang wanita pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Yeri adalah perempuan bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang Yeri sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Jinmi, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Jinmi menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Yeri, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Yeri selalu membuatnya gugup. Perempuan itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, perempuan cantik tetapi tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang perusahaan Tuan Jaehyun. Mereka mengatakan tuan Jaehyun menikahi asistennya dalam pernikahan buru-buru di pulau Jeju, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Yeri menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia eh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Jaehyun mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus diakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi perempuan itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Jinmi menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Yeri. Dia menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Jinmi."

Sepeninggal Jinmi, Yeri mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan dengan perempuan yang kata Jinmi bernama Doyoung.

Nama Doyoung, betapa bencinya dia dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama perempuan yang membuatnya merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Doyoung', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Doyoung' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengannya.

Jaehyun tidak bersalah, Yeri memang sengaja membuat dirinya tampak tidak terlalu ingin menjalin hubungan yang mengikat. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Jaehyun, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, maka Jaehyun akan langsung meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah dia berpura-pura dan membiarkan Jaehyun berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status, saling memanfaatkan, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Yeri mencintai Jaehyun, Sangat mencintai lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ketika Jaehyun memanggilnya sebagai Doyoung, memandangnya sebagai Doyoung, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Doyoung, perasannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah dan terhina. Bukan kepada Jaehyun, dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi kepada perempuan yang entah siapa dan dimana yang bernama Doyoung.

Berani-beraninya perempuan itu mengambil hati Jaehyunnya? Membuat Jaehyun menutup hatinya untuk semua perempuan? Yeri ingin namanya lah yang dipanggil Jaehyun dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Jaehyun memanggil nama 'Doyoung' dengan begitu lembut.

Dia sangat membenci perempuan bernama Doyoung itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu.

Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu perempuan itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa perempuan itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Jaehyun.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Jaehyun menikahi perempuan bernama Doyoung muncul. Semula Yeri tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Jinmi menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Yeri mengamati wajah Doyoung di foto itu. Gadis itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Jaehyun di sana?

Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari perempuan kecil yang tak bisa berdandan macam Doyoung. Benarkah ini Doyoung yang selalu dipanggil oleh Jaehyun itu? Atau dia hanyalah perempuan beruntung yang dinikahi Jaehyun secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Doyoung?

Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Doyoung di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Doyoung di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun perempuan itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Jaehyun akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. Dia harus membuat Jaehyun menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih perempuan yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Yeri bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"

To Be Continue?

Remake dari Novel Unforgiven Hero Santhy Agatha

Otteh? Otteh? Otteh?

Jangan lupa review, terlebih untuk kekurangan dari remake ini.

Gomawo


	8. 8

WARNING

FOR TYPO, NAMA PERAN YANG BELUM TERGANTI ATAU SEBAGAINYA.

INI FF MILIK KAK SANTHY AGATHA, SAYA HANYA ME-REMAKE FF INI.

Happy Reading

Unforgiven Hero Bab 8

"Lihat, Alfred menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Jaehyun mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dan berkilauan dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Alfred yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka.

Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa, Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, telur orak-arik yang rasanya fantastic dan satu Loyang besar pie apel hangat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven.

Memang benar kata Jaehyun, Alfred menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Doyoung sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu. Begitu kata orang-orang.

Memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan begitu panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Doyoung memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Jaehyun benar-benar lelaki yang sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, lelaki itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras dan mereka bercinta lagi. Seperti kata Jaehyun kepadanya dulu, lelaki itu memang selalu bergairah kepadanya.

"Alfred tampaknya sedang memasak besar hari ini." Doyoung berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Alfred yang tampak sibuk.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul, "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Doyoung mengernyit. Alfred biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat.

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Alfred juga. Karena itu Alfred memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Doyoung dan berbisik menggoda, "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua."

Pipi Doyoung memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Jaehyun?

Rumah benar-benar benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Doyoung akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun menghabiskan hari itu dengan di perpustakaan. Jaehyun mengatakan akan menyeselesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Doyoung memilih untuk membaca.

Perpustakaan di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, koleksi milik ayah Jaehyun. Sepertinya ayah Jaehyun benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Doyoung dari bacaannya yang menarik.

"Aku lapar."

Doyoung menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Alfred telah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Doyoung cara menghangatkan makanannya. Doyoung mencampur salad dengan udang dan saus alpukat yang telah disediakan oleh Alfred, lalu menghangatkan daging saus manis yang sudah disiapkan Alfred di panci.

Ketika Doyoung sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam picher berisi es teh manis. Jaehyun datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Doyoung dengan menggoda.

"Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Alfred."

Doyoung tertawa, "Alfred memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk saus manis untuk daging di panci.

Jaehyun mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Doyoung dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan JUNG JAEHYUN! Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Doyoung mengingatkan Jaehyun, tetapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya.

Jaehyun melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jamarinya bergerak menggoda, mengusap puncak payudara Doyoung sambil lalu. Membuat Doyoung mengerang. Kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Doyoung mematikannya.

Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Doyoung yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Jaehyun!" Doyoung berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Jaehyun tertawa dan mengecupi leher Doyoung penuh gairah.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Jaehyun setengah menggigit leher Doyoung, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Seperti pejantan yang menandai betinanya.

Jemarinya meraba lembut payudara Doyoung dan meremasnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di benakmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Doyoung berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Jaehyun dengan penuh gairah.

Lelaki itu duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Doyoung ke belakang, dia lalu menunduk ke atas Doyoung dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Jaehyun dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Doyoung melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Jaehyun harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Jaehyun, dan merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun mulai mengeras, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Jaehyun kemudian membalikkan tubuh Doyoung dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Doyoung hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu.

Dikecupnya dahi Doyoung lembut, hidungnya, pipinya dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Jaehyun membuat tubuh Doyoung panas membara. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kemeja Doyoung dan menurunkannya, payudara Doyoung yang tidak terlindungi bra -- karena Jaehyun melarangnya mengenakannya setelah para pelayan pergi tadi - terpampang indah di depan Jaehyun.

Lelaki itu memuja payudaranya. Mengelusnya lembut, mengusap ujung putingnya dengan penuh gairah hingga mengeras dan siap di tangannya. Lalu setelah puting itu memenuhi keinginannya, Jaehyun mengecupnya lembut, dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda. Membuat Doyoung mengerang, merindukan hisapan Jaehyun di putingnya yang membuatnya melayang.

Lelaki itu tidak membuat Doyoung menunggu lama, disesapnya payudara Doyoung dengan penuh pemujaan, membuat tubuh Doyoung lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Jaehyun sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, isterinya terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Jaehyun menurunkan celana dalam Doyoung, dan membukanya.

Lalu dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun, karena Jaehyun tahu Doyoung sudah sangat siap untuknya, Jaehyun menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan basah, yang sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

Kaki Doyoung langsung melingkar di pinggang Jaehyun. Kemudian, ketika gerakan Jaehyun makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Doyoung terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan-desakan Jaehyun jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Jaehyun lalu mengangkat kaki Doyoung yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Doyoung yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan kewanitaannya, dan membawa Doyoung langsung ke puncaknya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat Doyoung..." Jaehyun berucap di antara nafasnya yang memburu, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu Sayang?"

Doyoung mencoba menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku Sayang..." Jaehyun tak mau menyerah, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?"

Doyoung mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Jaehyun yang membungkuk di dekatnya,

"Kau... sangat..." suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Jaehyun yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata, "Kau... sangat nikmat... untukku..."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan.

"Ayo sayang, nikmati aku... puaskan dirimu..." Jaehyun berbisik parau, membimbing Doyoung ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Jaehyun dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan lelaki itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

"Tadi sungguh luar biasa." Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Jaehyun memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Lelaki itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Doyoung memerah mendengar godaan Jaehyun.

Lelaki ini sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari perempuan pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi perempuan sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Jaehyun dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Doyoung menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Doyoung diberkahi suami yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidur. Jaehyun selalu memuaskan Doyoung, menunggu Doyoung siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Doyoung sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ya Jae. Tadi memang luar biasa." Doyoung akhirnya mengakuinya kepada Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan lelaki itu memakaikan salah satu jaketnya pada Doyoung, membuat Doyoung memakai jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Doyoung berterimakasih kepada Jaehyun karena melakukannya. Udara malam cukup dingin malam ini.

Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak.

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Jaehyun bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang mengantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

Peristiwa apa? Doyoung mengernyit dan menatap Jaehyun, ingin bertanya. Tetapi lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Doyoung kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu kau." Jaehyun menghela tubuh Doyoung ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Doyoung erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia, Tertawa bersama Doyoung, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama perempuan itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan.

Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Jaehyun, setiap dia menatap Doyoung yang tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya, Bagaimana kalau Doyoung tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Doyoung mau tersenyum lagi kepadanya? Apakah Doyoung akan meninggalkannya?

Jaehyun takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Doyoung pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Doyoung melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Jaehyun, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Doyoung tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Jaehyun sangat ingin menahan Doyoung di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Jaehyun harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Doyoung akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Doyoung sekarang? Tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Doyoung, agar menatapnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung. Doyoung membatin. Kenapa Jaehyun tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati lelaki itu?

"Berjanjilah Do Doyoung!?" Suara Jaehyun mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan.

Doyoung menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Jaehyun yang berkerut, mencobamenenangkan suaminya.

"Aku berjanji Jung Jaehyunku."ucapnya

Suaminya mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

"Kau harus mengatakan kepadaku." Lagi-lagi Rowoon menghalangi jalan Hyuna di lobby apartementnya.

Hyuna menatap Rowoon dengan jengkel. Beberapa hari ini Rowoon sangat mengganggunya, Lelaki itu muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-korek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Hyuna.

"Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapku kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Rowoon menarik napas frustrasi, "Aku hanya butuh jawaban."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Karena jawabanmu bohong." Rowoon menatap Hyuna tajam, "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Hyuna, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Baiklah!" Hyuna setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Jae... maksudku Jeffrey yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Doyoung memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa Mr. Jeffrey ingin kau melakukan itu Hyuna? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Doyoung?"

Hyuna mengerang. Rowoon tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Ya ampun. Jaehyun akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukan. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Jeffrey sendiri." Hyuna mengibaskan rambutnya dan mebalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Rowoon penuh peringatan, "Jangan menggangguku lagi Rowoon. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Rowoon termenung di sana.

Dahi Rowoon berkerut memikirkan jawaban Hyuna. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Jeffrey.

Lelaki itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Doyoung dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Rowoon menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Doyoung, tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Doyoung mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi Mr. Jeffrey.

Rowoon tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Doyoung. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergelora. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Doyoung yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Jaehyun langsung terjaga mendengarnya.

Hamil. Mengandung anak Jaehyun. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Jaehyun, yang tampan dan eksotis dengan rambut gelap dan mata berkilauan, pasti amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja Jae." Doyoung tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun lembut, "Kau adalah suamiku. Pikirmu aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan anakmu?"

Jaehyun tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga, mengalun lembut, "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Doyoung mengangkat alisnya, "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore dan malam... kurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Jaehyun memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Doyoung dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa.

Doyoung sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue kelapa bersama Alfred. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Jaehyun, lelaki itu sedang mengumpat-umpat di telepon. Mengumpat-umpat?

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara laki-laki itu.

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Tetapi kemudian Jaehyun memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Jaehyun menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Membuat Doyoung merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Jaehyun di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Jaehyun masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Doyoungie." Jaehyun memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Jaehyun yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Alfred membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh.

"Ya Jae?"

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara."

Jaehyun tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara kepadanya, membuat Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah lelaki itu sedang marah. Kepada siapa? Kepadanya kah?

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Jaehyun ke arah teras samping. Jaehyun berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa Jae?"

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Doyoung dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Doyoung dekat dengannya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Doyoung menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Jaehyun, Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Doyoung pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Jaehyun masih tampak begitu gusar?

Jaehyun yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Doyoung mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Minnie ramalkan. Aku minta maaf Doyoungie, aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa Jae?" Doyoung berubah waspada, karena Jaehyun tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku Sayang. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan perahu boat kemari. Maafkan aku."

Memikirkan bahwa Jaehyun mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama lelaki itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Seharusnya Doyoung siap. Sooyoung dulu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Jaehyun pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status. Doyoung mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini.

Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekad tampaknya bertekad merebut Jaehyun kembali. Dan Doyoung harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dengan bingung Doyoung memencet nomor ponsel Sooyoung. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu di angkat.

"Ada apa Doyoung? Apakah kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan Sooyoungie. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih Jaehyun."

Sejenak Sooyoung tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam ragu. "Well sayang, menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungikit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan pacar pasangan kita..."

"Bukan begitu Sooyoung. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Jaehyun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Jaehyun.. entah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau ini... dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Apa?" Sooyoung memekik marah, "Siapa perempuan tidak tahu malu itu?"

"Kata Jaehyun, namanya Yeri."

"Yeri?!.. oh Astaga." Suara Sooyoung tertelan di seberang sana.

Doyoung mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Sooyoung.

"Ada apa Sooyoungie? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan pacar yang kau hadapi adalah musuh yang paling berat." Sooyoung menghela napas panjang.

"Yeri bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen Mr. Jeffrey, dia selalu kembali kepada perempuan itu. Yeri adalah perempuan keras yang mandiri, tampak tidak butuh laki-laki, dan hubungannya dengan Mr. Jeffrey hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela Mr. Jeffrey menjadi milik perempuan lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki Mr. Jeffrey untuk dirinya sendiri. " Sooyoung menghela napas panjang, "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati Doyoung. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Doyoung mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Sooyoung berakhir. Ternyata mantan pacar Jaehyun yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Doyoung berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Ketika perempuan itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper-kopernya dibawa oleh para pelayan. Doyoung yang berdiri di belakang Jaehyun merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi perempuan ini? Dia bagaikan dewi yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang klasik dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjang indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnyapun sempurna. Doyoung mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Yeri?" Jaehyun yang menyapa Yeri duluan, sikapnya waspada dan tidak bersahabat.

Yeri menatap Jaehyun dan tersenyum manis, "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya Jaehyun? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Yeri terdengar rendah dan seksi.

"Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Yeri sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Doyoung di belakang Jaehyun, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya pada Jaehyun. Apakah Yeri tidak tahu bahwa Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah menikah?

Doyoung menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jaehyun. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Yeri. Lelaki itu mundur, seolah menjaga Doyoung dari sambaran Yeri.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu, Yeri. Dengan isteriku."

"Oh?" Yeri tampak tidak kaget. Berarti perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa Doyoung adalah isteri Jaehyun, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu.

"Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Yeri terdengar manis, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Jaehyun, bukan dengan isterimu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Doyoung dari atas ke bawah. Doyoung tentu saja tidak sama dengan Yeri, dia tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Yeri kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh, "Doyoung bukan nama isterimu?"

Yeri tersenyum manis kepada Jaehyun, seolah tidak menganggap Doyoung ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika aku mendengar nama Doyoung." Senyum Yeri tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Jaehyun merah padam karena marah.

Yeri tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Jaehyun yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga, "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dantidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Jaehyun.

"Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu Jaehyun." Yeri membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang membeku di dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

To Be Continued?

Selamat malam jumat =)

vote and comment guys.

Gomawo !


	9. 9

Unforgiven Hero Bab 9

"Doyoungie." Jaehyun meraih lembut jemari Doyoung yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi ini Jaehyun? Dia, perempuan itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Dan dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah dan berbulan madu, tetapi dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku."

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri." Jaehyun merangkum jemari Doyoung dan mengecupnya, "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Doyoungie, lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Yeri perempuan yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Doyoung mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Iya Jae, maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini."

Jaehyun merengkuh Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Doyoung memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Jaehyun yang hangat. Membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Yeri berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

Jaehyun duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Doyoung tadi tertidur di ranjangnya, dan menolak bercinta dengannya. Kedatangan Yeri telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, perempuan mana yang tidak rusak moodnya ketika menghadapi bahwa mantan kekasih suaminya dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka masih berbulan madu.

Tetapi Jaehyun tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Yeri perempuan pandai yang licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain.

Tadi, Yeri sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan 'nama Doyoung membuatnya terkenang akan masa masa indahnya' Jaehyun tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Yeri. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Doyoung bahwa Jaehyun sering menggunakan Yeri ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Doyoung.

Dengan frustrasi Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya, kenapa Yeri menyusul kemari? Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Jaehyun sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Yeri tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula.

Apakah pada saat itu Yeri masih berpikir bahwa Jaehyun akan kembali kepadanya? Dan ketika ternyata Jaehyun menikah dengan Doyoung, hal itu memicu sifat posesif perempuan itu?

Jaehyun harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Yeri dari pulau ini. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Yeri sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Gaun suteranya panjang dan berwarna kemasan, nampak membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna dan indah. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk koJungu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Alfred tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau ini adalah rumahnya."

Yeri tersenyum sensual kepada Jaehyun, "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu Jaehyun, mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Doyoung hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu.

Oh! Astaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Luna ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Yeri merayu Jaehyun entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Jaehyun di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Yeri dengan galak sambil berteriak 'Jaehyun adalah Suamiku'.

Apakah dia merasa cemburu? Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Jaehyun.

Apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai lelaki itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan.

Mungkin saja Doyoung sudah mencintai Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu Sayang?" Jaehyun berbisik lembut ke pada Doyoung yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Doyoung yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Doyoung tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening.

Jaehyun langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Doyoung mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Doyoung dengan cemas, "Kau sakit sayang? Ada dokter di desa, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Doyoung meringis, "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Jaehyun hendak beranjak sambil menghela Doyoung ketika Yeri berguman.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu Jaehyun, penting. Setelah kau mengantar isterimu, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan, lalu membimbing Doyoung ke kamar, meninggalkan Yeri sendirian di ruang makan.

Jaehyun membaringkan Doyoung dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya, "Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Aku cuma perlu tidur." Doyoung tersenyum lembut kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Doyoung, diusapnya rambut di dahi Doyoung dengan penuh sayang.

"Yeri bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Doyoung. "Tidurlah sayang, semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Doyoung berseru tanpa sadar ketika Jaehyun berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang. Jaehyun tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Yeri, sehingga aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus."

Jemari Jaehyun menyentuh ujung jari Doyoung dengan lembut, "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya."

Sepeninggal Jaehyun, Doyoung berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Jaehyun pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Jaehyun pergi dan menemui perempuan cantik itu.

Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun jatuh dalam godaan Yeri? Perempuan itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intim... dan mengingat betapa gigihnya Jaehyun, tidak menutup kemungkinan perempuan itu akan berhasil merayu Jaehyun bukan?

Ingin sekali Doyoung menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Tidak. Dia harus mempercayai Jaehyun.

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja." Yeri tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di perpustakaan itu, dia lalu menyilangkakan kakinya dengan menantang.

"Duduklah Jaehyun, terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara berjauhan begini." Ajaknya kepada Jaehyun yang dari tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

Wajah Jaehyun tampak dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Yeri.

"Kenapa kau kemari Yeri, apa tujuanmu?"

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu Jaehyun, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama."

"Aku sudah beristeri dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu."

"Kau sudah beristeri atau tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan gairahmu." Suara Yeri menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti ajakan untuk bercinta Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya nampak mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah beristeri. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan gairahku."

Kata-kata Jaehyun itu langsung menggores hati Yeri, membuatnya terbakar cemuru yang luar biasa. Tetapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak membiarkan Jaehyun melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Jaehyun, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan begitu dekatnya.

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari perempuan manapun menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakuinya kan? Bertahun lamanya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika kau bergairah, dan aku yakin, perempuan seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku."

Jaehyun memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Doyoung memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Yeri. Bukan karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tetapi karena Doyoung telah berhasil memuaskan Jaehyun, secara fisik, dan secara batin. Itu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Yeri, dan karena itulah Jaehyun meninggalkannya.

Ketika Jaehyun kembali menatap Yeri, pandangannya begitu dingin, "Jangan ganggu Doyoung, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Yeri memundurkan langkahnya, mengenali kemarahan menakutkan dalam diri Jaehyun.

"Diakah perempuan yang selalu kau panggil ketika bercinta denganku?" Suara Yeri mulai goyah, tidak bisa lagi menutupi emosinya.

Jaehyun menatap Yeri dengan tajam. "Ya."

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Jaehyun. Tamparan dari Yeri, begitu kerasnya sampai membuat pipi Jaehyun terasa panas. Tetapi dia diam dan membeku, menatap Yeri tanpa eksperesi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Yeri berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya, ketika dia berbicara, suaranya gemetar.

"Padahal aku mencintaimu..." Yeri mulai terisak, "Dan aku menahan kepedihan ketika kau memanggil nama wanita lain setiap bercinta denganku, aku bertahan... tetapi kau... kau... kau sungguh lelaki yang tidak punya hati!" Yeri tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari pergi.

Sementara itu Jaehyun membeku beberapa lama setelah Yeri pergi. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya.

Oh Astaga. Yeri mencintainya?

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Jaehyun menelepon Krystal dengan frustrasi sesudahnya.

Krystal mendesah di seberang sana. "Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana." suaranya lalu berubah serius, "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana Oppa, kau harus menyuruhnya pergi dari pulau itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke perahu boat."

Krystal tercenung lama. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya baik-baik untuk pergi."

"Dia baru saja menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku karena patah hati, lalu keesokan harinya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus pergi? Aku akan jadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau melakukannya."

"Pikirkan Doyoung, oppa. kau akan menjadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau kau membiarkan Yeri tetap di sana."

Jaehyun tercenung. Doyoung. Dia tahu persis kehadiran Yeri di sana amat sangat menyakitkan hati Doyoung. Krystal benar, kalau Yeri terus ada di rumah ini. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Doyoung bisa hancur pelan-pelan.

Dia harus menyuruh Yeri pergi dari rumah ini.

Besok.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun menemui Yeri yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Doyoung masih tidur dan Jaehyun tidak mau membangunkannya karena isterinya itu tampak sangat lelap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yeri tampak lebih memilih buah-buahan untuk sarapannya, dia sedang menyuapkan sebutir cherry berwarna merah pekat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu kepadamu. "

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun bukan?" Yeri tersenyum sedih, "Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan."

Jaehyun menghela napas, "Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Mungkin kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera."

Yeri menatap Jaehyun tajam, "Kau mengusirku Jaehyun?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Maaf. Tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sedang berbulan madu, dan kehadiran seorang mantan kekasih sungguh tidak bisa diterima, Aku harap kau mengerti."

Yeri menatap Jaehyun dengan pahit, "Dia, Doyoung, isterimu itu, sudah kau cintai sejak lama bukan?"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Apakah dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Dicintai olehmu sejak lama?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak dia tidak tahu, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah memilikinya sekarang."

Yeri menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi siang nanti." Dengan cepat dia beranjak meninggalkan Jaehyun dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehyun yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga.

Di sana Yeri duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Para pelayan mengerubunginya, Yeri mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jaehyun kesakitan.

"Tolong Jaehyun... sepertinya kakiku terkilir."

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Doyoung terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi dia ingin tahu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri.

Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana tampak Jaehyun sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Yeri yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki Yeri terkilir... tetapi kenapa Jaehyun harus memijit kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu?

Lalu Jaehyun berdiri, setengah membungkuk dan dengan lembut merengkuh Yeri ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat Yeri dan menggendongnya. Yeri tampak sangat menikmati keintiman itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya ingin menolong Yeri. Dia kan sedang terkilir? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu.

Doyoung langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke kamar, ketika Jaehyun melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Yeri, menuju ke kamar tamu. Tetapi dia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri... Doyoung sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jung Jaehyun...

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tetapi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, kini dia baru bisa pergi setelah dia bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang." Jaehyun menjelaskan ketika Doyoung bergabung di ruang sarapan setengah jam kemudian. "Maafkan aku Doyoungie atas situasi yang makin buruk ini."

Doyoung menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Jaehyun, "Tidak apa-apa Jae, lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang sedang sakit."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung tajam, seolah ingin mengupas hatinya, "Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku."

Dan akupun juga mencintaimu Jaehyun... Doyoung bergumam dalam hati tentu saja, dia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Jaehyun nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

"Maafkan aku tidak ada pagi tadi ketika kau jatuh, ini obat dari dokter untuk diminum kalau nyeri di kaJungu tidak tertahankan." Doyoung meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping ranjang Yeri.

Melirik sedikit kepada kaki Yeri yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Yeri sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir sehingga kepergiannya dari rumah ini tertunda? Ah tidak!

Doyoung mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada perempuan ini.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bunyikan saja bel, pelayan akan datang, Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Doyoung melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Yeri dari tadi diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu."

Suara Yeri yang dingin membuat Doyoung menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Yeri mencibir dan menatapnya benci, "Tahu bahwa Jaehyun sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya."

Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bagaimana mungkin Jaehyun mencintaiku sejak lama?"

Bukankah mereka baru berkenalan, dan ketika Jaehyun menjalin hubungan dengan Yeri, Doyoung belum kenal Jaehyun?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut mata Luna yang indah, membasahi pipinya, "Dulu setiap dia bercinta denganku, dia selalu memanggil namamu. 'Doyoung'... begitu bisiknya, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta... dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan lembut... tidak pernah satu kalipun dia memanggil namaku seperti itu!" tangis Yeri pecah dan dia terisak-isak, "Aku membencimu karena itu! Aku sangat benci kepadamu!"

Doyoung menatap bingung ke arah Yeri yang tersedu-sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Yeri, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Doyoung melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

Rowoon menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari softcopy arsip koran di perpustakaan nasional.

Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Jung Jaehyun, putra milyuner kaya yang menikahi wanita spanyol. Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taxi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Jaehyun mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Apakah ini Jung Jaehyun... Mr. Jeffrey yang sama? Rowoon masih merasa tidak yakin.

Mr. Jeffrey adalah lelaki jenius yang tampak begitu kompeten dan dingin. Rowoon selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda lelaki itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti... Tetapi ini... berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, dan menewaskan satu orang pula, sungguh perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab, jauh sekali dari cerminan Mr. Jeffrey yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi artikel ini tak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan. Mr. Jeffrey jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner Jung itu... Jung Jaehyun di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Mr. Jeffrey atasannya itu.

Rowoon melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Jung Jaehyun tidak pernah di bawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taxi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Rowoon mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taxi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto yang sedang berduka di artikel itu... meskipun masih belia dan begitu muda, itu sudah pasti adalah Doyoung.

Rowoon menelusuri artikel itu dan menahan napas ketika menemukan kalimat yang menerangkan bahwa supir taxi itu meninggalkan seorang putri tunggal bernama Kim Doyoung dan seorang isteri.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Jeffrey. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Doyoung sudah diatur oleh lelaki itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Doyoung pastinya. Rowoon yakin Doyoung tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Doyoung nanti ketika dia bisa menjangkaunya.

Akan dikatakannya kepada Doyoung, bahwa perempuan itu sudah menikahi pembunuh ayahnya...

To Be Continue

Hai, untuk Jaedo shipper.

Otteh?

Jangan lupa vote and comment ya

Thanks


	10. 10

Unforgiven Hero Bab 10

Doyoung termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Yeri tadi, perempuan itu bilang kalau Jaehyun selalu membayangkannya ketika bercinta, selalu menyebut namanya... bagaimana mungkin? Doyoung kan tidak mengenal Jaehyun sebelum ini?

Apakah Doyoung yang dibayangkan oleh Jaehyun adalah Doyoung yang lain?

Jantung Doyoung serasa diremas. Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah pernikahan impulsif, dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru ini disebabkan Jaehyun menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Doyoung yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Doyoung, dia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Yeri, karena namanya sama. Jadi Jaehyun tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Doyoung juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

Doyoung mendongak ketika Jaehyun memasuki kamar, mengernyit ketika melihat Doyoung duduk melamun di ranjang.

"Sayang, kenapa? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan siang, tetapi kau tidak turun."

Jawaban Doyoung hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Jaehyun atau tidak.

Jaehyun ikut menghela napas, dengan lembut dia melangkah dan berlutut di depan Doyoung yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tentang Yeri lagi? Apakah dia mengganggumu?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun, mencoba mencari kedalaman hati suaminya itu di balik tatapan matanya yang lembut. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Jaehyun? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu?

"Yeri mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama 'Doyoung' ketika bercinta...bahwa kau selalu membayangkannya sebagai Doyoung..." Doyoung mendesah, "Dan aku berpikir, tentu Doyoung yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal..."

Ekspresi Jaehyun tidak terbaca. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan lembut merengkuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau lebih percaya Yeri atau kepadaku Sayang? Aku suamimu."

Doyoung mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tetapi cara Yeri mengucapkannya tadi, perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh tampak terluka. Mungkinkah Yeri hanya berakting untuk menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara Jaehyun dan dirinya?

"Percayalah kepadaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yeri. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa apapapun yang terjadi seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu..."

Jaehyun menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Doyoung, "Rasanya sangat sakit, ketika kau mencintai seseorang tetapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu ini sampah dan dibuang begitu saja."

"Jaehyun... tidak... bukan begitu..."

Doyoung menggenggam jemari Jaehyun "Aku tidak akan membuang cintamu. Aku, maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Yeri mengungkapkannya tadi begitu meyakinkan."

Doyoung menghela napas panjang, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi."

"Terimakasih Doyoungie." Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Jaehyun yang berlutut dan Jaehyun yang duduk di atas ranjang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya.

Bibir Jaehyun melumat bibir Doyoung dengan penuh perasaaan, membuatnya terlena. Lidahnya menelusur pelan kemudian, mencecap rasa yang sudah lama dirindukannya, rasa yang sangat dikenalnya.

Doyoung mendesah ketika Jaehyun mendorongnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan kaki menjuntai di bawah dan Jaehyun yang berdiri membungkuk di atasnya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Alfred akan mencari-cari kita..." Doyoung berbisik dalam napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Alfred sudah mencari sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya mencarimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyusulmu kemari, karena kau tidak turun untuk makan siang." Jaehyun mencumbu leher Doyoung yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis, "Aku rasa Alfred akan mengerti, kita kan sedang berbulan madu."

Jemari Jaehyun membuka resleting gaun Doyoung dan menurunkannya, dia menarik gaun itu melewati pinggul Doyoung dan membuangnya ke lantai. Pakaian dalamnya menyusul kemudian, hingga Doyoung berbaring telanjang dan pasrah di bawahnya.

Jaehyun tidak terburu-buru, lelaki itu dengan pelan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, memamerkan tubuh indah dan kerasnya yang bahkan masih membuat Doyoung merasa kagum setiap melihatnya, bahkan setelah berkali-kali jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, menikmati kehalusannya.

Lalu Jaehyun menurunkan celananya dan kemudian telanjang sepenuhnya di depan Doyoung, kejantanannya mengeras dan sudah siap. Lelaki ini amat bergairah.

Dengan lembut lelaki itu menunduk di atas Doyoung, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Doyoung dan menemukan kewanitaan Doyoung yang sudah hangat dan basah.

"Aku belum menggodamu, tetapi kau sudah basah di sini..." Jaehyun menggerakan jemarinya lembut, "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku di sana."

Dengan Lembut Jaehyun mengangkat kedua kaki Doyoung dan menyandarkan masing-masing di pundaknya, membuat posisi Doyoung begitu pas untuk dia masuki.

Lelaki itu melakukan penetrasi dan mengerang parau. "Astaga... kau begitu sempit sayang, begitu sempit dan nikmat..."

Doyoung mengikuti semua ritme yang dibawa oleh Jaehyun. Posisi ini membuat titik-titik sensitive yang tidak disadarinya ada tersentuh dan bangun, membuat seluruh tubuh Doyoung menggelenyar dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa, jemari Jaehyun bergerak dan menyentuh titik nikmat di atas kewanitaannya, memainkannya. Membuat Doyoung seakan dihantam olehdua kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Jonngiin..." Doyoung mengerang, menyebut nama suaminya, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Ya sayang, ya..." Jaehyun membalas erangan Doyoung dengan suara parau tertahan, ritmenya semakin cepat, semakin tak tertahankan membuat Doyoung tidak mampu lagi, sehingga akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh arus deras kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Jaehyun mengerang di sana dan mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan.

"Apakah dengan begini kau yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Mereka masih berbaring telanjang dan puas di atas ranjang. Doyoung meringkuk membelakangi Jaehyun dan Jaehyun memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan.

"Tanpa sekspun aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Doyoung menjawab pelan, setengah mengantuk.

Sesaat hening, dan Doyoung merasakan jantung Jaehyun berdebar, lelaki itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya.

"Apakah... apakah kau juga mencintaiku, Doyoung?"

Doyoung tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ya. Dia mencintai Jaehyun, dia sangat mencintai suaminya ini. Dan Jaehyun sudah berkali-kali menyatakan mencintai Doyoung. Amat sangat tidak adil kalau Doyoung tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada suaminya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat...

"Ya..." Doyoung menjawab pelan, jantungnya berdebar, "Ya... Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun..."

Jaehyun mendesah pelan, menyebut nama Doyoung dengan khidmad, "Doyoungo..." Lalu lelaki itu memalingkan muka Doyoung supaya menoleh menghadapnya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah.

Doyoung merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun mengeras lagi di sana, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Jemari lelaki itu sudah menangkup payudaranya dan memainkannya dengan lembut, menggoda putingnya, merayunya, jemarinya lalu turun dan memainkan titik sensitive di pusat kewanitaan Doyoung, dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Doyoung mendesah dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Jaehyun menahannya.

"Jangan, kita akan mencoba seperti ini." Dengan lembut Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Doyoung yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya, kemudian dari belakang, Jaehyun menyelipkan kejantanannya yang terasa keras dan panas, memasuki pusat kewanitaan Doyoung yang lembut dan basah.

Doyoung setengah menjerit merasakan penetrasi Jaehyun ini. Gaya bercinta Jaehyun ini membuat titik-titik yang biasanya tidak tersentuh oleh kejantanan Jaehyun menjadi tersentuh semua, membangunkan sarafnya dan merangsangnya.

Jaehyun membimbing Doyoung supaya mengikuti ritmenya, mereka bergerak dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, menikmati setiap detiknya dengan bahagia. Dan kemudian mencapai orgasme bersama.

Suamiku. Doyoung menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Jaehyun, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut.

Barusan Doyoung terbangun dan mendapati Jaehyun masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu terjaga sebelum Doyoung kemudian menggoda Doyoung dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Doyoung mengamati wajah kokoh suaminya itu. Darah spanyol sangat kental di sana, menciptakan wajah latin yang khas dengan mata yang dalam dan tajam, dan bibir yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Alis dan rambutnya berwarna gelap.

Suaminya ini luar biasa tampan, bagaikan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Dan lelaki ini mencintainya.

Dada Doyoung dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Doyoung juga mencintai suaminya. Dan dia bertekad. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempercayai suaminya. Jaehyun begitu mencintainya, dan yang pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Doyoung percaya itu.

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?" Krystal hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Jaehyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, dia setuju untuk pergi dan akan berkemas, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan bagiku." Nada suara Krystal tampak mencela, "Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia berakting sakit."

"Kakinya benar-benar bengkak dan dokterkulah yang memeriksanya, jadi dia memang benar-benar terkilir." Jaehyun mendesah, "Walau aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya atau tidak."

"Mengingat sifat Yeri, dia mungkin saja melakukannya." Krystal tampak cemas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Doyoung?"

Jaehyun tersenyum mengenang ketika nama Doyoung disebut. Doyoung, Doyoungnya. Perempuan itu mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut. Jung Doyoung mencintainya! Oh astaga. Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, ketika cinta itu terbalas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya." Jaehyun masih tersenyum ketika berbicara, mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan bertubi-tubi setelah pengakuan cinta itu. "Dan dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"OMO?!" Krystal tampak tertegun, "Selamat oppa, meskipun aku meragukan ada perempuan yang tahan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu." Krystal terkekeh, "Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Yeri, kau harus datang ke sini."

"Aku?" Krystal mengeluarkan nada memprotes, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan di tanganku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Doyoung pulang."

"Dan meninggalkan Yeri di pulau itu sendirian dan sakit?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah kau harus datang kemari, pura-pura mengatakan bahwa ada hal urgent di perusahaan yang harus kau urus. Lalu kau yang tinggal di sini sampai Yeri pulih, demi kesopanan."

"Aku kau tinggal di pulau itu dengan perempuan jahat seperti dia?" Krystal menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang adikmu, oppa."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik." Sahut Krystal segera, lalu mendesah dan menghela napas, "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Terima kasih Uri Krystal."

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara perahu boot terdengar mendekat. Doyoung mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Jaehyun, lelaki itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Yeri yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus mengenakan penyangga badan. Suasana makan malam dingin dan kaku, Yeri tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Doyoung sempat melihat perempuan itu berkali-kali menyentuh Jaehyun seolah tanpa sengaja.

Seorang pelayan masuk, mengantarkan tamu yang baru tiba itu,

"Krystal?!" Jaehyun berseru dan meletakkan makanannya, "Kejutan tak terduga, kenapa kau datang kemari?" lelaki itu berdiri, mengajak Doyoung dan memeluk adiknya.

Krystal mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Doyoung dengan hangat, lalu melirik ke arah Yeri sambil lalu dan melangkah duduk di kursi di meja makan itu. Jaehyun dan Doyoung kembali duduk.

Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan hidangan untuk tamu tambahan mereka itu.

Krystal melirik ke arah Yeri dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai Yeri, kudengar dari Jaehyun oppa kau sudah di sini beberapa hari dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Yeri mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis, "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak memakai penyangga."

"Wah sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama." Krystal sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Yeri mengangguk, melirik Jaehyun, seolah ingin menebak apa rencanya Jaehyun dengan kedatangan Krystal yang mendadak ini. Apakah Jaehyun menyuruh Krystal datang untuk melindungi Doyoung dari serangannya?

"Ya. Kakiku sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Yeri menyentuh lengan Jaehyun dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Maaf Jaehyun, sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tidak masalah." Jaehyun menjawab datar.

Doyoung yang sedang mengamati Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya, Jaehyun tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa suaminya tampak begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Krystal sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim asparagus kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang.

"Wow, masakan Alfred yang luar biasa. Aku merindukannya, kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara Oppa pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yeri langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

Krystal melirik Yeri tidak peduli, lalu menatap Jaehyun.

"Oh aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepada kalian ya? Oppa, aku mengalami masalah dengan negosiasi dengan pihak Jepang. Mereka tidak percaya kepadaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili oleh kau langsung."

Krystal menghela napas panjang, "Itu tender yang yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama, karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita."

Krystal melirik Yeri dengan sinis. "Sementara kau dan Doyoung pulang untuk mengurus tender itu."

"Apa?" Yeri hampir menjerit, lupa akan sikap datar dan menahan diri yang dipertahankannya, "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan Jaehyun? Kau tega meninggalkan aku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Krystal mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Yeri, "Kau kan tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini menemanimu."

Yeri melirik Krystal dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaehyun, "Jaehyun... aku ... "

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi Yeri. Dan sementara kau masih sakit. Krystal akan menunggu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku...aku akan ikut pulang denganmu...aku sudah merasa agak baikan..."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini." Krystal menyela gemas, "Sudahlah Krys, kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini."

"Krystal benar." Jaehyun melanjutkan sebelum Yeri sempat membantah, "Aku dan Doyoung akan berkemas untuk pergi nanti malam. Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali."

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Doyoung yang menelusuri piringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Jaehyun tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Lelaki itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Krystal. Membuat Yeri tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

Mereka meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya, dan setelah mendarat di pulau dewa, mereka melanjutkan dengan pesawat untuk pulang.

"Kau pasti senang." Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Doyoung yang duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum jahil.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dan tertawa, "Kau sangat licik Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun ikut tertawa bersama Doyoung dan mengecup dahi Doyoung dengan sayang.

Mereka mendarat di bandara dan langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadi Jaehyun. Tengah malam mereka baru tiba di rumah Jaehyun. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah ingatan Doyoung dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong Doyoung dan Jaehyun akhirnya bersatu ke dalam pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Doyoung akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama suaminya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Jaehyun dengan serius.

"Malam itu malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita. Aku tahu karena rasanya sakit."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga tahu karena aku harus menembus penghalang yang kuat, sebelum bisa memasuJungu."

Pipi Doyoung memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Jaehyun yang diucapkan dengan santai.

"Kalau malam itu adalah malam pertama kita, berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa di sini."

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tetapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur di ranjangku."

"Tetapi waktu itu kita telanjang bulat." Doyoung mengerutkan dahinya.

Jaehyun tertawa, "Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur." Ingatannya melayang kepada Doyoung yang meninggalkannnya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah." Doyoung menghela napas, "Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau bisa tidak menikahiku."

"Hei aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena isiden di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya."

Jaehyun mendekap Doyoung ke dapam pelukannya, "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku Doyoung."

Doyoung membalas pelukan Jaehyun sambil tertawa, "Kau juga Jaehyun, Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hati."

Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Doyoung tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?

Jaehyun terbangun di tengah malam. Karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kecelakaan itu. Lalu anak perempuan yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Jaehyun berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan dia kehilangan Doyoung. Doyoung hilang begitu saja dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana-mana.

Membuatnya menggila, membuatnya seperti ingin mati saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Dengan lembut diliriknya perempuan yang terbaring manis di sebelahnya. Doyoungnya. Isterinya. Yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya... Mempercayainya.. Doyoung sangat mempercayainya, dengan tanpa prasangka, perempuan itu meletakkan hatinya di tangan Jaehyun, pasrah dan percaya kepadanya.

Sementara Jaehyun membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan.

Cintanya kepada Doyoung bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Doyoung, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Doyoung adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang paling dalam, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Doyoung. Tetapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka.

Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Doyoung. Jaehyun tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Doyoung. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada isterinya itu, kalau suatu saat Doyoung mengetahui kebenarannya? Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

Jaehyun tidak mau kehilangan Doyoung, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah pulang." Doyoung menelepon Sooyoung segera keesokan paginya, dia sedang di sendirian karena Jaehyun sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Krystal ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

Sooyoung memekik senang di seberang sana, "Kau harus datang ke sini."

"Ya aku akan datang ke rumahmu siang ini." Doyoung tertawa, dia tadi sudah bilang kepada Jaehyun akan mengunjungi Sooyoung siang ini, dan Jaehyun mengizinkannya dengan syarat Doyoung harus mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Doyoung tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Doyoung menyelesaikan ceritanya, dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Doyoung sedang menggendong puteri kecil Sooyoung yang masih bayi, dia membuai anak perempuan cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah." Mata Sooyoung berbinar-binar. "Dari ceritamu, aku yakin Mr. Jeffrey sangat mencintaimu Kyung. Sudah sekian lama aku menjadi asistennya, dan dia begitu dingin, begitu menutup diri. Aku dulu membayangkannya akan menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Sooyoung tersenyum lembut, "Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Doyoung tersenyum juga, "Yah aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bahagia." Senyumnya melebar, membuat Sooyoung tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian ekspresi Sooyoung berubah serius, "Kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Rowoon akhir-akhir ini?"

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buat apa? Setelah insidennya dengan perempuan bernama Hyuna di kamar waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan."

"Kau bilang nama perempuannya Hyuna?" Sooyoung menyela cepat, rupanya Doyoung lupa menyebutkan informasi itu di ceritanya tadi.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Rowoon memanggilnya dengan nama Hyuna."

"Hyuna adalah sahabat Mr. Jeffrey, dia juga keturunan Korea-Spanyol, dia juga sahabat Krystal. Tetapi dari yang kutahu, Rowoon dulu pernah mengejar Hyuna dan perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hyuna sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Rowoon bukan tipenya, dan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Rowoon."

Doyoung termenung. Dari kenangannya waktu itu, mengingat begitu bergairahnya Hyuna mencumbu Rowoon di kamar, tidak kelihatan kalau Hyuna tidak tertarik kepada Rowoon, perempuan itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mabuk malam itu."

"Mungkin juga." Sooyoung menimpali, "Tetapi Rowoon jadi berubah sejak dia kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menelepon ke rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Doyoung mengernyit,benarkah Rowoon masih belum menyerah terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kemudian setelah menelaah Doyoung menyadari bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perpisahannya dengan Rowoon waktu itu berakhir buruk, dan penuh permusuhan.

Rowoon mencoba menjelaskan dan Doyoung tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Rowoon mulai menuduh Jaehyun dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Rowoon tidak terima karena pada akhirnya, Doyoung menikah dengan Jaehyun. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, Doyoung bisa berbicara dengan Rowoon dari hati ke hati, Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan.

Ya... mungkin dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Rowoon.

Presiden sudah pulang. Itulah yang dikatakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Rowoon masih tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian Jaehyun muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Doyoung.

Rowoon melihat lelaki itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Rowoon mendengus kesal. Lelaki itu telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Rowoon telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan dia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Doyoung setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang mengatur segalanya untuk Doyoung, dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Doyoung diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya siap disantap untuk kesenangan Jaehyun. Rowoon menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaehyun berjaya. Doyoung harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Jaehyun telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebak Rowoon dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Doyoung untuk menikahinya.

Lelaki itu lelaki sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Rowoon mencibir. Tetapi kali ini, dia akan memastikan Jaehyun menerima ganjarannya. Dia hanya harus mencari tahu dimana Doyoung, dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu dia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Jaehyun selama ini.

Mata Doyoung akan terbuka. Dan Rowoon akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Doyoung akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Rowoon yakin itu. Dan Jaehyun... seluruh rencana lelaki itu akan hancur. Rowoon tersenyum jahat, membayangkan seluruh rencananya. Jaehyun akan menyesal telah main-main dengannya.

To Be Continue

Aku tuh gak tega loh sebenarnya sama Rowoon dan Yeri, tapi aku lebih gak tega lagi liat Jaehyun yang galau kalo Rowoon ama Doyoungie atau Doyoungie yang cemburu sama Yeri

Vote and Comment juseyo


	11. 11

Unforgiven Hero Bab 11

"Tamu untuk anda Mr. Jeffrey." Yuri masih memanggilnya dengan nama Mr. Jeffrey. Tidak masalah untuknya, Jaehyun tersenyum, ternyata namanya bukan masalah untuk Doyoung.

"Aku dengar kau pulang dari bulan madumu, jadi aku mengajak Chanyeol kemari." Johnny melangkah masuk, seperti biasanya tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki berbadan ramping, berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti masuk, pandangannya mengawasi seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, sampai kemudian bertatapan dengan Jaehyun.

Park Chanyeol. Jaehyun membatin. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pertemuan singkat di sebuah pesta waktu itu. Jaehyun memilih datang sendirian ke pesta Chanyeol waktu itu dan membuat Johnny sibuk mencemoohnya. Johnny sempat mengenalkannya dengan Chanyeol, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbicara lebih, karena Jaehyun buru-buru pergi untuk urusan lain.

"Chanyeol juga baru pulang dari bulan madunya." Johnny bergumam ketika Jaehyun dan Chanyeol hanya berpandangan dengan kaku, saling mengawasi.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau sudah menikah lama, Chanyeol?" Dan sepengetahuan Jaehyun, Chanyeol sudah memperoleh satu putera dari isterinya. Dia melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Bulan madu kedua." Chanyeol menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Entah kenapa kata 'bulan madu' itu membuat ekspresi dingin dan kejam di wajahnya melembut. Mungkin benar kata Johnny, lelaki ini benar-benar mencintai isterinya. Kalau begitu, lelaki ini tidak sejahat yang dikatakan orang. Seorang lelaki yang bisa mencintai seorang perempuan sepenuh hati, adalah lelaki yang baik, jauh di dalam hatinya. Jaehyun merasa prasangka buruknya terhadap Chanyeol memudar.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Johnny bergumam lagi, menatap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Sesuai rencana." Senyum Jaehyun melebar, lupa kalau di depannya ada Wu Chanyeol, sosok yang tidak dikenalnya seakrab Johnny, "Dia mengatakan mencintaiku."

Johnny terkekeh, "Dasar bajingan yang beruntung." Diliriknya Chanyeol, "Jaehyun lebih beruntung dari kita, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan cinta isterinya. Sementara kita harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Johnny itu. Dan suasana kaku di antara mereka menjadi cair. Mereka lalu membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan proyek kerjasama mereka dan pembicaraan mengalir lancar seolah mereka sudah sering berkumpul dan bercakapcakap dengan akrab sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah berjanji mengantarkan Sehun ke dokter."

"Sehun sakit?" Johnny yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas catatan pengajuan proyek yang mereka bahas mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar, tak tertahankan.

"Bukan. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Sepertinya kami membawa oleh-oleh hasil bulan madu kedua kami."

"Wah. Kau mengejarku rupanya." Mata Johnny melembut ketika mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya dan ibu mereka yang sangat dicintainya, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun. Aku akan mempelajari berkas ini dulu, nanti aku diskusikan hasilnya denganmu."

"Oke." Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, dan Jaehyun mengikutinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaehyun yang segera disambut Jaehyun , mereka bersalaman, "Semoga kerjasama kita baik ke depannya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia baik kan. Tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?" Johnny bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Jaehyun menatap ke arah kepergian Chanyeol dan mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku tidak salah kalau dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kental kalau dia sangat kejam dan pemarah. Semua orang takut kepadanya. Tapi dia berubah setelah menikah ya?"

"Yah dia berubah setelah menemukan Sehun isterinya. Kekejamannya memang tiada tara, sampai mambuat Taeil isteriku mencemaskan Sehun. Kau tahu, mereka bersahabat. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menghargainya."

Johnny tersenyum ke arah Jaehyun dan meletakkan berkas-berkasnya, "Dan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku pikir pernikahanmu juga berjalan semakin baik. Kau bisa sesegera mungkin membuat isterimu hamil, lalu membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seperti aku dan Chanyeol."

Jaehyun menghela napas. Bayangan akan perut Doyoung yang membuncit mengandung anaknya, ataupun bayangan dia akan menggendong buah cintanya dengan Doyoung membuat dadanya hangat. Tetapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, ketakutan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ketakutan akan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia yang akan menyakiti Doyoung.

"Aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang isteriku ini, dan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kupikir kau ingin menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Johnny tersenyum, "Kau tampak letih Jaehyun, bukankah pernikahan ini seharusnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Jaehyun menggumam pelan, "Tetapi aku lelah menyimpan rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia masa laluku yang terKait dengan Doyoung isteriku." Jaehyun menghela napas di masa lalu. Dan Doyoung tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama. Dia mencintai aku yang sekarang... tetapi kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya..."

Johnny menumpukan tangannya di dagu, "Apa maksudmu Jaehyun? Coba ceritakan kepadaku supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Dan cerita itupun mengalir. Tentang masa lalu Jaehyun, tentang kecelakaan itu dan pengusiran yang dilakukan Doyoung dengan penuh kemarahan, yang menyadarkan Jaehyun setelahnya. Tentang semua usaha Jaehyun untuk menebus dosanya. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hidup Doyoung mudah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya amat sangat mencintai Doyoung dan ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya Jaehyun mengambil resiko memiliki Doyoung, menikahinya. Dengan tetap merahasiakan masa lalu itu. Jaehyun menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutannya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sangat mengganggu kepada Johnny.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam beberapa lama, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Wow." Gumamnya kemudian, "Aku pikir kisah cintaku adalah kisah paling rumit di antara semua pasangan. Punyamu lebih rumit dan penuh rahasia." Johnny menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tetapi sebuah pernikahan harus didasarkan pada kejujuran utuh kedua pasangan, Jaehyun. Kalau tidak pernikahan itu tidak punya landasan."

Johnny menatap Jaehyun yang hanya terdiam, "Aku menikahi Taeil waktu itu setelah kami sama-sama menyatakan cinta, setelah tidak ada ganjalan dan rahasia di antara kami berdua. Karena itulah kami bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Saling mendukung dan mencintai." Johnny mengangkat bahu, "Kalau mengambil contoh pernikahan Chanyeol, hampir sama dengan yang kau lakukan, dia dan pasangannya sama-sama keras kepada dan tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Awal pernikahan mereka dipenuhi gejolak dan salah paham, tetapi itu akhirnya mendorong mereka untuk mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengakui kalau saling mencintai."

"Aku dan Doyoung sudah mengakui saling mencintai ." Jaehyun bergumam, tetapi hatiku tetap tidak tenang.

"Karena kau seperti berjalan di atas bom yang akan meledak entah kapan. Itu membuatmu selalu waspada dan mengalami mimpi buruk." Johnny menatap Jaehyun dengan serius, "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Doyoung."

Wajah Jaehyun dipenuhi kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku?"

"Katamu dia mencintaimu. Dia mungkin akan mengamuk dan marah besar kepadamu. Tetapi aku yakin dia akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kepadamu." Johnny menghela napas panjang, "Kau harus melakukannya kawan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebuah rahasia tidak akan pernah bisa disimpan selamanya, kau bisa membayangkan kan betapa buruknya kalau sampai Doyoung tahu dari orang lain?"

Jaehyun tercenung. Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Johnny. Betul juga. Dia tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari Doyoung. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Doyoung mencintainya, dan Jaehyun yakin semarah apapun Doyoung. Perempuan itu pasti akan memaafkannya pada akhirnya nanti, dan menghargai kejujuran Jaehyun.

Ya... Jaehyun akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Doyoung.

"Bayi Sooyoung sangat lucu dan cantik." Doyoung bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathup besar di kamar mandi mereka untuk Jaehyun yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah menyampaikan salamku untuknya?" Jaehyun melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Doyoung sedang memeriksa suhu air di kamar mandi itu, kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathup.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Sooyoung mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita." Doyoung berdiri dan menatap Jaehyun, "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi Bibi Park... kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kita melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti ibuku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya."

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke Asrama untuk bertemu Bibi Park." Jaehyun tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas, dengan bathupnya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tetapi Jaehyun dan Doyoung belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan, selain itu semua perabotnya berwarna putih bersih, menciptakan kekontrasan sendiri yang sangat indah.

Tetapi Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah isterinya. Isterinya yang cantik, Doyoung yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan gaun putih sederhana yang melambai di betisnya, membuatnya tampak seperti deChanyeolg turun dari langit dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkan semua kelelahan Jaehyun.

"Kemarilah" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Doyoung tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Jaehyun, membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Jaehyun memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengangkat dagu Doyoung dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Apakah kau merindukanku Doyoung?"

"Sangat." Doyoung tersenyum, "Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat." Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Jaehyun yang tampan dengan lembut. "Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada."

Jaehyun meraih jemari Doyoung dan mengecupnya lembut, "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kantor lagi dan menjadi asistenku."

Doyoung tersenyum, "Ide bagus."

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena sang pemiliknya terlalu sibuk menyetubuhi asistennya di kantor."

"Jaehyun." Doyoung berseru, mencela kata-kata Doyoung yang vulgar. Membuat Doyoung terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Doyoung dan dihelanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Lelaki itu menatap bathup dengan air hangat yang tampak menggoda.

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku,."

"Tetapi aku sudah mandi."

Tatapan Jaehyun kepada Doyoung sangatlah sensual, melumerkan Doyoung sampai meleleh.

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih, Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu, dan membersihkan tempat manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendirian." Dengan menggoda lelaki itu melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi, celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh dan otot yang keras di tempat-tempat yang pas, dibalut warna kulit perunggu kecoklatan yang indah.

Doyoung menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan suaminya.

"Ikut?" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Doyoung menerimanya, membiarkan Jaehyun menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathup.

Lelaki itu bersandar di kepala bathup dan menarik Doyoung ke pangkuannya. Doyoung bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Jaehyun yang bidang. Seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Jaehyun, mereka berendam dengan nyaman, aroma minyak aromaterapi mawar mulai memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka.

Jemari Jaehyun bergerak nakal dan mengusap buah dada Doyoung. Buah dada itu licin terkena minyak mawar yang bercampur air hangat dengan puting yang tegak karena terkena angin, Jaehyun memainkannya dengan lembut membuat Doyoung mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Jaehyun yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu sayang." Jaehyun membantu Doyoung bergerak, dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras, menyatukan dirinya dengan kewanitaan Doyoung yang sudah begitu siap menerimanya. Mereka mengerang bersamasama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis itu. Kemudian Jaehyun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda Doyoung, membuat isterinya menggeliat penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif di antara kedua paha isterinya dan memainkannya sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, menciptakan riak pelan di air mandi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Doyoung." Suara Jaehyun parau, lelaki itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Doyoung dengan sensual, bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Doyoung dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis, sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Doyoung, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan Jaehyun makin cepat dan makin bergairah dan air di sekitar mereka beriak, mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Terimalah cintaku sayang, terimalah aku." Jaehyun mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dirinya dengan begitu kuat, menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Doyoung, dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana, membawa Doyoung bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Mereka lalu terengah bersama dalam diam yang syahdu. Doyoung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun, menikmati debar jantung Jaehyun yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Setelah tubuh mereka tenang, Doyoung merasa mengantuk, tetapi Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Hei cantik, kau tidak boleh tertidur di bathup. Berbahaya, kau bisa tenggelam." Dengan lembut dia mengajak Doyoung berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathup dan mengarahkannya ke pancuran, "Ayo, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Lelaki itu menyalakan pancuran air panas yang langsung menyiram mereka dari atas.

Dan mereka bercinta sekali lagi di bawah pancuran.

"Apa kabarmu?" Jaehyun langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Krystal menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar, "Oh. Hai Oppa, tak kusangka kau masih ingat menelepon adikmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil."

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar nada sarkatis di suara Krystal,

"Mendengar suaramu, aku berkesimpulan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Yeri?"

Krystal mendesah, "Yeri baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan, kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan seruangan, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi kepadanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga."

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Menurutmu apakah dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepala cantiknya itu." Krystal tertawa, "Kau harus waspada Oppa. Dia sepertinya menyerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan."

"Yah semoga dia melangkah mundur. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan dengannya."

Jaehyun mengehela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan mengungkapkan semua kepada Doyoung."

"Kau yakin?" suara Krystal merendah, "Menurutmu Doyoung akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaehyun mendesah, "Tetapi dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu waktu dia mendengar kenyataan itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi."

Krystal terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata Jaehyun. Memang benar. Rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula paling baik kalau Doyoung mendengarnya langsung dari Jaehyun daripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu merasa bahwa Jaehyun telah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat." Jaehyun mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Semoga semuanya lancar oppa." Krystal ikut merasakan kegelisahan Jaehyun, "Kabari aku ya."

"Pasti. Doakan aku Minnie."

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu Oppa."

"Aku juga Minnie-ah."

Telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Jaehyun. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Doyoung akan meninggalkannya.

Rowoon mengawasi rumah Jaehyun dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Jaehyun berangkat kerja dan Kyunsoo dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Jaehyun. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Jaehyun yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau Rowoon datang ke sana, dan Jaehyun akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Rowoon harus bertindak hati-hati, dia harus menggiring Doyoung supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana dia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Jaehyun. Dan setelah itu Doyoung pasti akan sangat membenci Jaehyun.

Rowoon tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue." Doyoung berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, dia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke asrama tempat Bibi Park berada esok hari. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan Doyoung masuk ke dalam mobil, menuju ke sebuah cafe bakery yang cukup elegan di pusat kota. Di sana ada kue brownies panggang yang sangat enak, Doyoung akan membeli beberapa sebagai buah tangan untuk dibawa besok.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran Bakery itu, ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama Rowoon di layar ponselnya dan menghela napas. Kebetulan. Pikirnya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi Rowoon dan berbicara, menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi di antara mereka. Dia meminta supir menunggu dan melangkah keluar, memasuki bakery itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo." Doyoung menyapa Rowoon, dengan suara ramah.

"Hai Doyoungie. Apa kabar?", suara Rowoon terdengar kaku.

"Kabarku baik Rowoon, kuharap kau juga sehat-sehat saja." Doyoung menjawab. Terbawa oleh suasana kaku dan formal yang dibawa Rowoon.

Sejenak suara Rowoon di seberang sana hening, lalu lelaki itu berucap dengan nada datar,

"Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu." Nafas Rowoon agak tercekat, "Selamat ya."

Doyoung tersenyum, setidaknya Rowoon mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda lelaki itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya,

"Terimakasih Rowoon. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah."

Rowoon terkekeh pahit di seberang sana, "Apakah kau mencintainya Doyoungie?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Ya Rowoon, aku mencintai Jaehyun."

Hening lagi, Kali ini agak lama.

"Aku ingin bertemu." Gumam Rowoon akhirnya.

Doyoung menghela napas, "Kebetulan aku juga berpikiran sama, kurasa kita harus bercakap-cakap untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang mengganjal di antara kita..."

"Kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Jaehyun dulu." Doyoung tentu saja tidak bermaksud bertemu diam-diam dengan Rowoon, dia akan meminta izin pada Jaehyun dulu, dia yakin Jaehyun akan mengijinkannya kalau Doyoung bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan tepat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Rowoon menyela dengan cepat, membuat Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jangan apa?"

Rowoon berdehem di seberang sana, "Kau tahu, aku kan masih bekerja di perusahaan Mr. Jeffrey... eh... Jaehyun..." Suaranya merendah, "Akan sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku kalau sampai tahu aku mencoba menemui isterinya, mengingat aku dulu pernah dekat dengan isterinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertemu diam-diam denganmu, kalau Jaehyun tahu..."

"Jaehyun tidak akan tahu. Aku mohon Doyoung...aku tidak akan menyita lama waktumu, aku hanya butuh beberapa lama di tempat umum yang kau pilih, sehingga tidak akan memicu salah paham dan fitnah terhadap kita..." Rowoon menghela napas panjang, "Aku mohon Doyoung. Hanya satu kali pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Doyoung termenung memikirkan kata-kata Rowoon, dia menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?"

"Hari ini bisa?"

Doyoung melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Dia punya waktu panjang sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menanti suaminya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang membeli kue di bakery" Doyoung menyebut nama Cafe dan Bakery tempat dia berada, "Kalau mau kau bisa datang kemari."

"Oke kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan kesana beberapa saat lagi. Saat ini aku masih di kantor, aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar."

Setelah itu Rowoon menutup teleponnya. Doyoung lalu memilih beberapa kue dan membayarnya, dia menuju ke mobil dan meminta supir membawa kue-kue itu pulang dulu, dan menjemput Doyoung nanti. Doyoung akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam.

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Doyoung memasuki cafe dan bakery yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya, dan menunggu.

Rowoon datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Lelaki itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Doyoung lagi, dia telah tertawan oleh suaminya, JUNG JAEHYUN yang tiada duanya, dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Rowoon menyalami Doyoung dan tersenyum meminta maaf lalu duduk di depan Doyoung,

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari kantor." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengamati Doyoung, "Kau tampak makin cantik Doyoung, makin bersinar."

Seperti biasa Rowoon sangat pandai merayu, Doyoung membatin sambil tersenyum,

"Terimakasih Rowoon."

Rowoon menghela napas panjang, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Doyoung dalam-dalam.

"Doyoung, kau tahu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Suaranya lembut, "Tetapi kemudian aku mencemaskanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau ditipu."

"Ditipu?" Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah Doyoungie, dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu Rowoon?" suara Doyoung berubah tajam, apakah Rowoon bermaksud memfitnah Jaehyun lagi?

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa." Rowoon menatap Doyoung dengan kejam ketika melemparkan bom itu.

"Selama ini kau dibohongi Doyoung. Jung Jaehyun, adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

To Be Continued

OTTEH????? Tenang, chapter nanti bakal terungkap semuanya dan penuh kejutan. :)


	12. 12

Unforgiven Hero Bab 12

Perkataan Rowoon itu membuat Doyoung terperanjat kaget, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak asal bicara Doyoungie, aku mempunyai bukti." Rowoon mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya.

"Kau tentu punya beberapa pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke perusahaan milik Jaehyun, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menikahimu...semuanya ada alasannya. Jaehyun adalah orang yang sama, yang mobilnya menabrak mobil ayahmu hingga tewas sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa?" Doyoung sebenarnya sudah bisa mencerna seluruh perkataan Rowoon.

Benaknya sudah menemukan kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Rowoon. Tetapi hatinya berteriak, menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ingat kan? Orang yang menabrak ayahmu itu juga bernama Jaehyun, anak pengusaha kaya yang lolos begitu saja karena mereka mempunyai banyak uang."

Rowoon memberondong Doyoung dengan semua informasi, "Jaehyun yang kau nikahi itu adalah Jaehyun yang sama, anak kaya yang mabuk dan mengebut, lalu menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak ayahmu yang tidak bersalah."

"Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya untukmu." Rowoon membuka berkas-berkasnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Doyoung dengan bersemangat.

"Lihat artikel koran ini. Ini beberapa artikel yang aku cetak dari data history di perpustakaan nasional, artikel-artikel ini membahas tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh ayahmu dan Jaehyun, lihat di sini, disebutkan, 'Putra milyuner bernama Jung Jaehyun' Kau pikir ada berapa milyuner yang bernama Jung Jaehyun di negara ini? Kau harus mengerti Doyoung, semua ini adalah rencana gila Jung Jaehyun dia mungkin ingin menguasaimu ke dalam pernikahan entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang pasti, selama ini dia membohongimu."

Ingatan Doyoung melayang ke masa samar sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika dia sedang berduka luar biasa, atas kematian ayahnya yang tidak adil, disusul oleh kematian ibunya yang sakit sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya. Doyoung sebatang kara di dunia dan merasa benci kepada lelaki bernama Jaehyun, anak orang kaya yang telah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kecilnya.

Kemudian lelaki itu datang dengan sombongnya ke rumahnya, membawa bunga. Dan Doyoung menyerangnya, dia tidak ingat masa itu, dia tidak memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu, yang diingatnya adalah dia melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi. Tidak pernah muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Jung Jaehyun... suaminya?

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tangannya mulai gemetaran. Oh Astaga.

Seharusnya dia menyadarinya. Nama mereka sama. Dan sikap Jaehyun seharusnya membuatnya curiga. Lelaki itu terburu-buru menikahinya, untuk apa? Jaehyunmengatakan mencintainya, dan sekarang Doyoung ragu. Doyoung meragukan semuanya. Karena semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

"Jaehyun sudah mengatur semuanya Doyoung. Malam itu aku dijebak. Alice sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Jaehyun menyuruhnya membuatku mabuk dan merayuku. Dia ingin memisahkan kita berdua."

Suara Rowoon terdengar muak, "Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi terpendam untuk memilikimu. Dan rupanya dia berhasil. Karena dia berhasil menikahimu Doyoung. Tetapi aku mencari tahu dan aku menemukan rahasia ini. Kau hanya diperalat Doyoung, dan lelaki itu membohongimu."

Doyoung terpaku dengan wajah memucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ditatapnya Rowoon tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih Rowoon atas informasi yang kau berikan."

Reaksi tenang ini tentulah bukan yang diharapkan oleh Rowoon. Lelaki ini mengira Doyoung akan menangis kemudian dia bisa memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membuat Doyoung jatuh ke dalam jeratnya lagi. Tetapi Doyoung begitu tenang meski wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Doyoung sayang?" Rowoon berusaha meraih jemari Doyoung, tetapi Doyoung menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Rowoon, terimakasih atas informasi yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau begitu perhatian dan mencemaskanku." Doyoung menghela napas panjang. "Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa?" Rowoon terperanjat, setengah berdiri karena kaget.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu Doyoung? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan kembali kepada suamimu yang jelas-jelas sudah menipumu?"

Doyoung memasang wajah datar, "Urusanku dengan suamiku akan kami selesaikan nanti. Maafkan aku Rowoon."

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku." Rowoon mengubah strateginya menjadi memohon, "Kumohon Doyoung, lelaki itu sudah menipumu. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bersumpah."

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalany dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Rowoon, "Perasaanku kepadamu sudah mati Rowoon... mungkin juga perasaan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada."

Doyoung menatap Rowoon dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Rowoon-ah."

Rowoon terdiam lama dan menatap Doyoung dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Doyoung berubah pikiran. Tetapi wajah Doyoung tetap datar dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa aku harus menyerah."

Doyoung mengangguk, mengulangi permintaan maafnya, "Maafkan aku Rowoon, kau lelaki yang sungguh baik, dan aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu nanti."

Rowoon menghela napas lagi, sepertinya membawa beban yang sangat berat, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Doyoung."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Sebaiknya kutinggalkan berkas-berkas ini di sini, kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya lebih lanjut. Selamat tinggal Doyoung."

Dengan langkah gontai, Rowoon melangkah meninggalkan Cafe itu. Meninggalkan Doyoung yang mulai merasakan pertahanannya runtuh, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, Tetapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, menyadari kalau dia berada di tempat umum.

Dengan cepat dia menelpon supir pribadinya, minta dijemput. Dia akan pulang, dan menghadapi Jaehyun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Doyoung menangis, tertahan. Supir pribadinya berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spionnya, tetapi tidak berani mengganggu majikannya yang sedang menangis.

Doyoung menangis mengenang semuanya, mengenang segala kebaikan dan kelembutan Jaehyun, malam pertama mereka, percintaan-percintaan panasnya dengan Jaehyun sesudahnya. Semuanya ternyata berdasarkan atas kebohongan yang dibangun oleh Jaehyun.

Lelaki itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan. Rahasia yang tak termaafkan. Doyoung mengingat malam itu. Ayahnya sebenarnya sedang sakit batuk, tetapi dia tetap berangkat membawa taxi karena butuh uang untuk membayar uang sekolah Doyoung, sementara sang ibu juga sedang demam di rumah.

Ingatannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu,

=FLASHBACK ON=

"Appa akan tetap berangkat?" Doyoung menyerahkan segelas teh panas kepada ayahnya, menatap cemas ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti.

Ayahnya sudah tua tetapi tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sekarang paru-parunya yang ikut menua tidak bisa menanggung kalau harus berkubang asap setiap hari, sehingga membuat ayahnya batuk-batuk setiap saat.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan menatap Doyoung dengan lembut. Doyoung adalah puteri satu-satunya. Dan anaknya itu sungguh cemerlang di sekolahnya. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anaknya itu, setidaknya Doyoung harus lulus Senior High School sehingga bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Uangnya sudah habis, kemarin untuk mengobatkan isterinya ke dokter dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah. Dan besok Doyoung harus membayar uang sekolah. Mereka sudah terlambat membayar beberapa kali dan sekolah sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Kalau sampai Doyoung tidak membayar lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

Ini malam minggu. Pasti ramai dan banyak yang akan menggunakan jasa taxinya. Uang pendapatannya bisa dia pinjam dulu untuk membayar uang sekolah Doyoung. Besok dia akan berputar seharian mencari pelanggan untuk mengganti uang setorannya itu kepada perusahaan Taxi.

"Uang ayah masih kurang untuk membayar sekolahmu, nak. Ayah akan mencari beberapa pelanggan malam ini. Malam ini pasti ramai. Badan ayah tidak apa-apa kok." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Doyoung dengan penuh sayang, "Jagalah ibumu baik-baik ya."

Dan kemudian ayahnya pergi, Doyoung masih mengamati kepergian ayahnya waktu itu, melangkah melalui gang sempit di depan, penuju perusahaan taxi tempat taxinya diparkir.

Tubuh ayahnya sedikit bungkuk dan menua sebelum waktunya, karena beban hidup. Dan Doyoung mengamati punggung ayahnya yang makin jauh dan menghilang di ujung gang dengan menahan pedih. Betapa inginnya dia segera dewasa, bisa mencari uang sendiri sehingga bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Tak diduganya itu adalah saat terakir dia melihat ayahnya. Dini hari, pintunya diketuk oleh tetangga dan beberapa orang yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk tak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos lampu merah.

Ayahnya pulang sudah menjadi jenazah yang tak bernyawa. Dalam peti mati yang disegel rapat. Bahkan Doyoung tidak boleh melihat jenazah ayahnya di saat terakhirnya...

Dan saat itu ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Doyoung berjanji dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh ayahnya...

= FLASHBACK OFF =

Jung Jaehyun adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Orang yang dia nikahi, yang dia kira dia cintai dan mencintainya adalah pembunuh ayahnya...

Lelaki itu merekayasa semuanya. Menjebak Doyoung ke dalam sebuah pernikahan yang entah dengan tujuan apa. Semua kebaikannya, semua kata-kata cintanya. Semua itu penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

Jaehyun menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang, penuh tekad. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat mahal berbungkus kertas keemasan dan berpita merah.

Malam ini dia akan mengaku kepada Doyoung

Dia akan mengaku, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Doyoung. Dia akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin agar Doyoung tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dia akan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya berasal dari rasa bersalah yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta. Pada akhirnya Doyoung akan menghargai kejujurannya, Jaehyun yakin itu. Jaehyun bergantung kepada keyakinan itu.

Sejujurnya dia ketakutan setengah mati, tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi kebencian Doyoung. Kebencian yang menghancurkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

Ketika mobilnya diparkir di garasi, dia menatap ke arah rumah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan. Diraihnya kotak cokelat dan bunga itu, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah.

Rumah sepi dan gelap. Jaehyun mengernyit. Biasanya Doyoung sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil bercerita tentang harinya lalu menodong Jaehyun untuk bercerita tentang harinya juga. Tetapi rumah terasa lengang dan sepi. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur di bagian belakang rumah, dimana Doyoung?

Jaehyun melangkah menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kamar itu gelap, dan setelah Jaehyun menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan ruangan, dia menemukan Doyoung duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Doyoungie? Kenapa?" Jaehyun melangkah masuk, dan seperti biasa berlutut di depan isterinya, disentuhnya dahi Doyoung dengan lembut, "Kau sakit?"

Doyoung memiringkan kepala, menghindari Jaehyun, sebuah gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Jaehyun, isterinya menghindari sentuhannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Doyoungie?"

Ruangan itu gelap. Tetapi tatapan Doyoung yang ditimpakan kepada Jaehyun begitu tajam, penuh luka. Membuat jantung Jaehyun berdenyut cemas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sebuh kebenaran. Jawab pertanyaanku Jaehyun..." Doyoung menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Apakah kau orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku?"

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kakinya. Seketika itu juga. Seakan menelannya dan membuat rongga dadanya serasa sesak, sesak yang menyedihkan. Doyoung sudah tahu. Doyoung sudah tahu entah dari siapa, dan dia terlambat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Isterinya ini pasti sekarang sangat membencinya, menolak sentuhannya. Muak kepadanya. Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya keluar penuh kepedihan.

"Ya Doyoungie."

Jawaban singkat sudah cukup. Hati Doyoung hancur seketika itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya hancur, membuatnya luluh dan tidak berdaya. Jadi semuanya benar. Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang dibangun Jaehyun. Semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku..." Doyoung terisak-isak dalam kepedihan, 'Kau membohongiku, kau menipuku selama ini... dan aku.. dan aku bahkan mencintamu! Oh Ya ampun! Betapa bodohnya Aku!" Doyoung berdiri, menghindari kedekatan Jaehyun dan melangkah ke dekat jendela, "Teganya kau Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun merasakan kesakitan luar biasa melihat kesedihan Doyoung. Yah. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat Doyoung menangis sedih. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, yang bisa dilakukan Jaehyun hanyalah menghancurkan kehidupan Doyoung, membuat perempuan itu menangis. Dia memang jahat, dan sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia memang tak termaafkan.

"Aku memang jahat Doyoung. Aku... aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Aku ... aku hanya takut mengungkapkan semua kebenaran kepadamu, takut kau akan membenciku."

Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Doyoung, mencoba menyentuh dagu Doyoung, tetapi perempuan itu menepiskannya. Jaehyun tidak menyerah, di pegangnya kedua bahu Doyoung, cukup lembut tetapi kuat sehingga Doyoung tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"Tatap aku sayang. Lihat aku. Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua kepadamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari lelaki yang membunuh ayahku!" Doyoung berteriak, setengah menjerit, tidak tahan menerima pernyataan cinta Jaehyun yang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya lemah, "Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir Jaehyun, aku akan pergi."

"Jangan Doyoung!" Mata Jaehyun menyala, "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, seburuk apapun keadaan di antara kita. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku!"

"Janji itu dibuat di atas kebohongan yang kau bangun!" Doyoung berteriak marah. "Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan memaafkanmu? Dengan menipuku? Berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh ayahku?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mencintaimu!" suara Jaehyun meninggi. "Dan Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu atas dosaku kepadamu. Tidak Doyoung, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu karena aku tidak pantas, karena aku menyadari bahwa aku tak termaafkan!"

"Kau memang tidak termaafkan. Dan bagiku semua sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Doyoung melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi Jaehyun menangkap tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Jaehyun! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Doyoung menjerit berusaha meronta dari pegangan Jaehyun, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, pandangan lelaki itu tampak nyalang.

"Maafkan aku Doyoung. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau isteriku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Jaehyun memegang lengan Doyoung dengan kencang, berusaha meredakan rontaannya.

"Pernikahan kita palsu, aku menganggapnya tidak pernah ada!"

"Teganya kau mengatakan itu!" Mata Jaehyun menyala marah, "Lalu kau anggap apa semua hal yang kita lalui kemarin? Malam pertama kita? Percintaan kita yang panas? Kasih sayang dan cinta yang kita bangun selama ini? Kau anggap apa itu semua?"

Doyoung merasa sakit mendengarkan perkataan Jaehyun itu, yang mengingatkannya akan saat-saat-saat indah mereka. Rontaannya sudah berhenti. Tetapi Jaehyun masih mencekal kedua tangannya dengan kencang, takut dia melarikan diri. Airmatanya masih mengalir, airmata sakit karena pengkhianatan sekaligus kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Semua itu sudah musnah Jaehyun. Aku membencimu. Amat sangat membencimu."

Doyoung melemparkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menyakiti Jaehyun, dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Wajah Jaehyun pucat pasi. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pandangan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit,

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci." Dengan tenang dia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Doyoung.

"Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tambah membenciku. Toh kau sudah membenciku." Lelaki itu melangkah menuju pintu, dan menatap Doyoung dengan tajam, "Kau tidak akan kuizinkan meninggalkanku. Sampai kau tenang dan menuruti perkataanku. Aku terpaksa mengurungmu di kamar ini."

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Doyoung masih tertegun di tengah ruangan mendengar perkataan Jaehyun ketika bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari pintu, Dia tersadarkan dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci dari luar, Jaehyun benar-benar mengurungnya!

"Buka pintunya!" Doyoung berteriak, menggedor-gedor pintu itu, "Buka pintunya Jaehyun! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Doyoung memukul dan menendang pintu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustrasinya. Pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu lalu menangis terisak-siak.

Kemarin kehidupannya terasa begitu sempurna dan Indah. Kemarin sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan dalam sekejap dia disadarkan bahwa semuanya tak seindah yang kelihatannya. Istana kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan runtuh dan hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya.

Jaehyun melangkah berderap meninggalkan kamar Doyoung, berusaha menulikan telinganya atas gedoran dan teriakan-teriakan Doyoung di pintu. Dia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di sana dengan segala emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Teriakan Doyoung terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pernyataan bahwa Doyoung membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pada akhirnya Doyoung akan selalu membencinya.

Dengan frustrasi Jaehyun memukul tembok ruang kerjanya sekuat tenaga, membuat buku-buku jarinya terluka, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dan menangis.

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Jung Jaehyun menangis. Dan penyebabnya sama : Kim Doyoung.

Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah, dia sudah bilang kepada Krystal untuk menggantikannya hari itu, karena dia ingin menjaga Doyoung. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung Doyoung terus-terusan. Mereka harus bicara. Nanti, setelah emosi Doyoung mereda. Tetapi pagi itu dia menemukan berkas-berkas di dalam map itu di meja ruang tamunya. Berkas itu berisi artikel-artikel yang memuat berita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada yang sengaja memberitahu Doyoung, untuk merusak pernikahan mereka.

Dan Jaehyun tahu siapa orangnya. Di dalam map itu terlampir kartu anggota perpustakaan nasional atas nama Rowoon. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu ternyata masih menjadi duri dalam daging dalam pernikahannya bersama Doyoung.

Dengan langkah berderap, Jaehyun turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan supirnya memarkir mobilnya. Kemarahannya bergolak, seluruh emosi dan frustrasinya bertumpuk, mencari pelampiasan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia mendekati ruangan IT Manager, tempat Rowoon seharusnya berada.

Rowoon ada di sana. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Jaehyun langsung menerjangnya hingga terjengkang di lantai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Rowoon yang meskipun kaget pada awalnya, mencoba memberontak dan melawan, berhasil melemparkan satu atu dua pukulan ke dahu Jaehyun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan keras yang menohok mukanya, membuat kepalanya berdentam-dentam. Pada akhirnya, Rowoon bukan tandingan Jaehyun kalau harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Rowoon kalah, babak belur di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam.

Jaehyun menarik kerah baju Rowoon dengan kasar, kemarahan menyala di matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya takut. Begitupun Rowoon, Jaehyun seperti ingin membunuhnya,

"Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Doyoung, aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkanmu." Jaehyun menggeram dengan nada mengerikan penuh ancaman kepada Rowoon, lalu membanting tubuh Rowoon yang terkulai ke lantai, dia melangkah dengan marah keluar, sebelum keluar, Jaehyun menoleh lagi dan menatap Rowoon dingin, "Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dipecat."

Setelah itu Jaehyun meninggalkan ruangan Rowoon dengan pintu yang dibanting.

"Kau bisa dituntut atas penganiayaan terhadap karyawan, oppa." Krystal menempelkan es batu di atas sudut bibir Jaehyun yang lebam, "Astaga oppa, Kau adalah lelaki paling berkepala dingin yang pernah kukenal, tak kusangka kau memilih menyelesaikan ini dengan cara bar-bar."

Jaehyun mengernyit dan memegang es batu di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit. Lelaki sialan itu berhasil memukul bibirnya dalam usahanya membela diri tadi. Brengsek!

"Rowoon pantas menerimanya. Dia memberitahu Doyoung semuanya dengan tujuan jahat, dan entah racun apa lagi yang dia tanamkan ke dalam pikiran Doyoung." Jaehyun mendesis marah.

"Sekarang isteriku membenciku."

"Kita kan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi Jaehyun oppa." Krystal menarik napas panjang,

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pulang, dan menunggu sampai Doyoung sudah tenang. Semoga dia bisa menerima penjelasanku ketika dia sudah lebih berkepala dingin."

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan bisa memaafkanmu?"

Jaehyun mengernyit sedih, "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, Krystal. Aku tidak bisa, Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya." Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi. "Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku, kalau dia tetap berusaha pergi dariku, aku akan membawanya ke pulau pribadiku dan menahannya di sana. Di sana dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun." Gumam Jaehyun penuh tekad.

"Astaga oppa." Krystal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan pernikahan atas dasar pemaksaan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Krystal, dia bilang dia membenciku dan akan meninggalkanku."

Krystal mendekati Jaehyun dan menepuk pundaknya lembut untuk memberikan dukungan, "Pulanglah oppa. Mari kita berdoa semoga Doyoung bisa melupakan kemarahannya dan memikirkan semuanya dengan logika."

Ketika sampai ke pintu rumahnya, Jaehyun disambut oleh pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Tuan Jaehyun!"

Firasat buruk langsung memenuhi benak Jaehyun, "Ada apa?" suaranya menjadi parau.

"Nona Doyoung, tuan, beliau pergi dari rumah. Kami sudah mencoba menahannya. Tetapi ketika salah satu pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dia memaksa mengambil kunci kamar, Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah..."

To Be Continued

Hayooooo kemana nyonya Jung Doyoung pergi?


	13. 13

Unforgiven Hero Bab 13

Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama tempat dia tinggal dulu. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Asrama inilah satu-satunya rumahnya selama ini. Mungkin dia akan meminta tolong kepada Bibi Park untuk menampungnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dia bisa mengatur kehidupannya dan pergi ketempat sejauh mungkin, yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Jaehyun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintunya, berharap Bibi Park ada di rumah dan tidak sedang keluar.

Pintu itu terbuka, Bibi Park sendiri yang membukanya.

"Doyoung? Pagi sekali kau datang, ayo masuk nak..." Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang Doyoung, "Dimana suamimu? Katanya kalian akan datang berdua?"

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari sudut mata Doyoung ketika mendengar Bibi Park menyebut Jaehyun sebagai 'suaminya' , dia menangis terisak-isak membuat Bibi Park menatapnya kebingungan,

"Oh Astaga, Doyoung kau kenapa? Kau sakit sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Doyoung mengusap air matanya menatap Bibi Park dengan sedih, "Saya telah dibohongi oleh Jaehyun ibu... semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya palsu. Dia... dia adalah lelaki yang membunuh ayah saya.", Tangis Doyoung makin keras, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan Bibi Park langsung memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya menghibur.

"Astaga nak... sudah nak, jangan menangis... jangan pikirkan semua hal dengan emosi, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar." Hibur Bibi Park dengan lembut, menunggu sampai isakan histeris Doyoung berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Setelah isakan Doyoung mereda dan sedikit tenang, Bibi Park menghela Doyoung kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya,

"Istirahatlah dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Kamarmu masih sama seperti saat kau tinggalkan dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu ya nak. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik." Bibi Park mengantarkan Doyoung masuk kamar dan membantunya berbaring.

"Nanti ibu akan mengantarkan segelas teh panas ke kamarmu." Gumamnya sebelum menyelimuti Doyoung dan melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

Jaehyun yang sedang menyetir tanpa arah, mencari Doyoung tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia teringat kepada asrama itu, dan menyadari bahwa Doyoung belum mengetahui hubungan Jaehyun dengan Bibi Park. Kemungkinan besar Doyoung pulang ke asramanya dulu. Jaehyun memutar balik arah mobilnya hendak menuju asrama ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Doyoung ada di sini." Suara Bibi Park yang lembut terdengar di seberang sana. Dan mata Jaehyun terpejam sejenak, merasakan kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya mendengar informasi yang diterimanya. Tadi dia sudah cemas luar biasa. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif, taku kalau Doyoung nekad dan melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya.

Mengetahui kalau Doyoung sudah aman di asrama sungguh melegakannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja ibu?"

"Dia datang dan menangis, ibu sudah menenangkannya dan sekarang dia beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Sebuah insiden membuatnya mengetahui semuanya, dan Doyoung salah paham, mengira saya menipunya, karena dia mengetahui semuanya bukan dari saya." Jaehyun menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Bibi Park, lalu makin memprcepat laju mobilnya, "Saya akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Menurut ibu jangan dulu." Bibi Park berucap dengan hati-hati, "Dia masih sangat kalut dan emosional, ibu takut kalau nak Jaehyun datang menjemputnya sekarang, itu akan mendorong Doyoung untuk kabur lagi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dulu. Setelah dia tenang ibu akan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Baru setelah itu nak Jaehyun bisa datang kemari untuk menjemputnya."

Benak Jaehyun menolak saran itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan menemui Doyoung, menjelaskan kepadanya, kalau perlu mengguncang-guncangnya agar perempuan itu mau menerima penjelasannya. Dia tidak apa-apa di benci Doyoung, dia tidak apa-apa kalau Doyoung tidak mau memaafkannya. Tetapi Jaehyun tidak mau kalau Doyoung tidak mempercayai bahwa Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Untuk yang satu itu, Jaehyun harus menjelaskannya kepada Doyoung, membuat perempuan itu percaya kepadanya.

Tetapi logikanya tahu bahwa saran Bibi Park ada benarnya juga. Doyoung tidak akan mau menerima penjelasannya kalau dia sedang kalut dan emosi. Percuma saja, Jaehyunmenjelaskan dengan cara apapun, Doyoung tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Dia harus menunggu Doyoung berkepala dingin, sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dan tidak saling melemparkan kemarahan dan perdebatan satu sama lain.

Jaehyun berharap dia masih punya kesempatan. Kesempatan menjelaskan kepada Doyoung, kesempatan untuk didengarkan. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Jaehyun rela menunggu.

"Baik Bibi Park, Saya akan menunggu. Tolong kabari saya kalau Doyoung sudah siap untuk saya jemput." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menegarkan hatinya, dan memutar balik kembali mobilnya. Pulang ke arah rumahnya. Dia akan menunggu. Dan semoga penantiannya ini berujung bahagia.

Doyoung duduk di dalam kamarnya dan menghitung-hitung. Tabungannya lebih daripada cukup untuk memulai hidup baru. Selama ini dia selalu menabung, sejak mahasiswa dan bekerja sambilan dia selalu menyimpan uangnya dengan hati-hati sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya, dan beberapa keberuntungan lainnya, sehingga pada akhirnya Doyoung bisa menabung sampai mencapai jumlah uang yang cukup.

Sudah mantapkah dia? Doyoung membatin dalam hatinya, menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mantapkah dia melangkah menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi? Meninggalkan semuanya? Kenangan itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya, silih berganti muncul meskipun Doyoung berusaha mengusirnya. Kenangan tentang Jaehyun. Senyumannya, kata-kata menggodanya, bisikan penuh gairahnya... semua tentang Kim Jaehyun yang dicintainya. Bisakah dia hidup dengan pengetahuan bahwa dia telah membuang semua itu? Mampukah dia?

Tetapi Kim Jaehyun bagaimanapun juga, adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang Doyoung berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkannya...

Kepalanya terasa pening dan dia memijat pelipisnya kebingungan. Ah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cinta bisa menjadi begini rumit? Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti orang-orang biasa, yang berpacaran , menikah lalu hidup bahagia?

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk pelan, suara Bibi Park memanggil di sana, "Doyoung, kau sudah bangun?"

Doyoung sudah bangun sejak lama karena tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi buruk, dan dia sudah mandi.

"Sudah bi." Doyoung membuka pintunya untuk Bibi Park dan tersenyum, "Maafkan kelakuan saya tadi bi."

Bibi Park tersenyum pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa nak. bibi mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin nanti setelah kau lebih tenang, kita bisa berbicara...tapi sekarang ada tamu untukmu."

Doyoung langsung menegang. Jaehyun? Bodohnya dia. Jaehyun pasti tahu kalau dia kabur ke asrama ini, memangnya Doyoung mau kemana lagi? Tetapi Doyoung tidak siap bertemu Jaehyun.

Dia masih marah, dia benci. Lagipula Doyoung sudah menyiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan Jaehyun dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kalau tamunya Jaehyun, aku tidak mau menemuinya." Doyoung berbisik lirik, panik. "Tolong bi, aku tidak mau..."

Bibi Park menggeleng, tersenyum lembut kepada Doyoung, "Bukan Doyoung, tamunya perempuan."

"Begitu melihatnya Doyoung langsung tahu siapa perempuan itu. Perempuan Amerika dengan tubuh yang indah dan kecantikan eksotis yang luar biasa, tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah separuh baya. Bentuk bibirnya yang seksi berpadu dengan hidung mancung khasnya, dan mata lebar seperti kijang yang luar biasa cantik.

Perempuan ini adalah ibu Jaehyun.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Nyonya Sophia berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu asrama, "Aku eomma Jaehyun, kau bisa memanggilku eomma, atau Sophia, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Dia menatap wajah Doyoung dengan lembut.

"Sangat disayangkan kita tidak bisa bertemu sebelum pernikahan kalian. Tetapi aku memberikan restu untuk kalian berdua."

Apa yang dilakukan ibu Jaehyun di sini? Apakah Jaehyun mengirimkan ibunya untuk membujuknya?

Doyoung masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruang tamu sehingga, Nyonya Sophia mempersilahkannya duduk, "Maukah engkau duduk, Doyoung? Aku harap kita bisa sedikit bercakap-cakap."

Bagai terhipnotis, Doyoung melangkah duduk di depan ibu Jaehyun.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau aku datang kemari, dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang dari Amerika. Krystal meneleponku dan aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk menemuimu."

Senyum Nyonya Sophia mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan yang jauh di masa lalunya. Kenangan menyedihkan itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Anda waktu itu datang ke pemakaman."

"Ya. Aku datang ke pemakaman, bersama suamiku. Kau mungkin membenci Jaehyun karena dia tidak datang dan baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Aku minta maaf untuknya Doyoung, Jaehyun waktu itu terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi Limpa."

Jaehyun menjalani operasi? Itu informasi baru yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya. Doyoung mengalihkan pandangan dan mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Nyonya Sophia, dia masih ingat wajah itu, meskipun sekarang sudah ada guratan usia selama sepuluh tahun. Wajah itu masih tetap sama, dengan kecantikan yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Nyonya Sophia datang bersama suaminya setelah pemakaman, menawarkan kepada Doyoung dan ibunya, apa yang mereka sebut sebagai uang permintaan maaf, waktu itu ibunya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melemparkan uang itu – dalam arti sebenarnya – kepada pasangan suami isteri itu. Pasangan suami isteri itu pergi dengan rasa malu.

"Kenangan kita di masa lalu tidak cukup menyenangkan kan Doyoung?" Nyonya Sophia tersenyum, memahami apa yang ada di benak Doyoung, "Dan bahkan sekarang pun ketika diingat, hal itu masih terasa menyesakkan dada." Nyonya Sophia menghela napas panjang.

"Semua yang terjadi sebenarnya berawal dari kesalahan kami. Semua salahku dan ayah Jaehyun yang membesarkan Jaehyun tanpa kasih sayang. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis masing-masing, hingga kami melupakan bahwa kami memiliki anak yang membutuhkan perhatian..." Mata Nyonya Sophia berkaca-kaca

"Kami berusaha menggantikan perhatian dan kasih sayang itu dengan uang. Merasa bahwa itu semua sudah cukup. Tetapi Jaehyun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemberontak, selalu membuat ulah... membuat masalah, yang pada akhirnya kami tahu, itu semua hanya untuk memancing perhatian kami..."

Doyoung bisa membayangkan itu semua. Anak-anak keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang orang tuanya, melarikan diri pada kenakalan-kenakalan yang merusak. Dia tumbuh di keluarga miskin harta, tetapi penuh kasih sayang. Dan dia mensyukurinya. Tanpa sadar dia merasa kasihan kepada Jaehyun. Tumbuh dikelilingi harta tapi harus bebuat onar untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya.

"Puncaknya malam itu, ketika polisi datang dan mengabari bahwa Jaehyun mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya kritis dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Pada saat kalut itulah kami menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu telah menelan korban, seorang lelaki yang mungkin juga mempunyai keluarga." Nyonya Sophia menatap Doyoung dengan sedih, "Kami semua menanggung rasa bersalah itu Doyoung, tetapi Jaehyun yang paling berat menanggungnya..."

Ketika Doyoung tidak berkata apa-apa, Nyonya Jaehyun melanjutkan. "Ketika hari itu kau mengusirnya, mengatakan membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia manusia yang tidak ada harganya. Kau sudah mengetuk nuraninya yang paling dalam. Sejak itu Jaehyun berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang bertanggungjawab, dia menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan satu tujuan. Meskipun dia menjalani semuanya dengan penuh kepedihan." Mata Nyonya Sophia mengerjap, menahan air matanya yang mau tumpah.

"Jaehyun telah menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu Doyoung, dia telah menerima hukumannya."

Doyoung memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Benarkah itu semua? Benarkah kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menggugah rasa bersalah Jaehyun?

"Aku pikir sebenarnya yang diinginkan Jaehyun adalah menjadi pahlawan untukmu... menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu. Tetapi kau harus yakin Doyoung, bahwa semua yang dilakukan Jaehyun kepadamu, itu karena dia mencintaimu." Nyonya Sophia menyusut air matanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri, Doyoung mengikutinya berdiri.

"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan semua kata-kataku tadi."

Doyoung mengernyit, mencoba bersuara meskipun tertahan, "Saya... saya akan memikirkannya."

"Terimakasih Doyoung." Dengan gerakan spontan, Nyonya Sophia merengkuh Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku sangat senang menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Kemudian perempuan itu pergi. Meninggalkan aroma wangi vanilla yang sangat elegan di ruang tamu itu.

"Kau harus makan Doyoung." Bibi Park meletakkan sepiring makanan yang masih panas di depan Doyoung, "Ayo cobalah meskipun Cuma beberapa suap saja."

Doyoung melirik makanan di piring itu. Makanan itu enak, dan kalau dia tidak sedang pusing. Aromanya yang wangi pasti akan bisa menerbitkan air liurnya. Tetapi saat itu Doyoung merasa pusing, dan tidak ingin makan. Tetapi dilihatnya Bibi Park menatapnya penuh harap, wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya ini tentunya sudah repot-repot memasakkan makanan ini untuknya. Doyoung tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Hanya demi menyenangkan Bibi Park, dia mengambik piring itu dan menyuap makanannya. Perutnya yang sudah seharian tidak diisini menyambutnya dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Tetapi Doyoung menahannya. Dia tetap menyantap makanan itu hingga empat suap, kemudian menyerah, menatap Bibi Park dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan saya, ibu."

Bibi Park tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting perutmu terisi."

Bibi Park menatap Doyoung dan menarik kesimpulan, menilik dari sikap Doyoung dan pada kenyataannya Doyoung melarikan diri ke asrama ini, sepertinya Doyoung masih tidak tahu bahwa Bibi Park ada hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Jaehyun.

Bibi Park sebenarnya sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk berterus terang kepada Doyoung, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya, sekarang ini permasalahan antara Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah rumit, dia tidak mau menambahkan permasalahan baru di antara mereka. Lagipula mengenai hal ini, mungkin nant Jaehyun sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya kepada Doyoung, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Doyoung menghela napas panjang, "Saya baik-baik saja ibu."

"Tamumu tadi, dia ibu Jaehyun kan?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar hingga Bibi Park harus bertanya lagi.

"Apakah dia berhasil mengubah pandanganmu?"

Doyoung merenung. Apakah ibunya Jaehyun berhasil merubah pandangannya? Mungkin. Ibu Jaehyun memberitahukan hal baru, bahwa Jaehyun hidup dengan rasa bersalah.

Perempuan itu juga berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar mencintai Doyoung. Tetapi benarkah itu semua? Jauh di dalam hatinya, Doyoung menyadari masih ada perasaan hangat itu ketika mengingat Jaehyun. Tetapi ada juga kebencian yang muncul ketika mengingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang telah menyebabkan kematian Ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Doyoung bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dini hari Doyoung terbangun dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening.

Dengan napas terengah dia mencuci mukanya dan melangkah gontai ke kamar, lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Tamu bulanannya belum datang, entah sudah berapa lama. Doyoung menghitung dalam hati. Dan kemudian merasa cemas ketika menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat hampir satu minggu. Pusing dan mual-mual itu... apakah dia hamil?

Oh... Astaga. Doyoung mengusap perutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Jaehyun? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin kabur dan pergi menjauh, dia harus merubah semua rencananya. Kehamilan ini merupakan pertimbangan yang sangat penting. Doyoung akan susah mencari pekerjaan kalau perutnya membesar. Dan siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika kandungannya sudah terlalu besar?

Matanya nyalang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Dia harus membeli testpack besok pagi, dan memastikannya dulu. Baru setelah itu dia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Jaehyun bersedekap dan menatap ibunya yang cantik, "Eomma menemui Doyoung?"

"Ya." Sang ibu menatapnya meminta maaf, "Maafkan kalau eomma tidak minta izin sebelumnya kepadamu. Eomma memang impulsif. Tetapi setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari sisi eomma."

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Jaehyun berbisik lirih, membayangkan Doyoung membuat jantungnya berdenyut. Dia merindukan perempuan itu, merindukan isterinya. Setiap malam dia terbangun, berusaha mencari tubuh hangat Doyoung untuk dia peluk, tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Kemudian dia merasakan kekosongan yang sangat dalam di dalam jiwanya, dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja, matanya sembab karena banyak menangis.", sang ibu menatap anaknya yang tampak menderita, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku bisa bertahan." Jaehyun mencoba tersenyum, "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menjemput Doyoung."

"Semoga kau bisa melunakkan hatinya." Ibu Jaehyun berucap setulus hatinya. Demi Jaehyun. Anaknya itu sudah hidup dengan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin berat dipikulnya. Dia, sebagai seorang ibu, tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat beban itu ditambahi dengan 'patah hati'.

Pagi-pagi sekali Doyoung sudah berjalan menuju apotek yang terletak beberapa meter dari kompleks asrama, untunglah apotek itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Jadi Doyoung tidak sia-sia berjalan. Sepulangnya, dengan hati-hati dia membuka alat itu dan mengikuti instruksinya.

Dia harus menunggu selama tiga menit untuk memperoleh hasilnya. Dengan jantung berdebar dipandanginya alat itu sambil mengitung angka satu sampai seratus delapan puluh. Ketika sudah selesai, Doyoung mengintip alat itu.

Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Oh Astaga. Dia benar-benar positif hamil. Mengandung anak Jung Jaehyun.

"Bibi Park... aku.. sepertinya aku hamil." Wajah Doyoung pucat pasi, dia mendatangi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Bibi Park tampak terperanjat, tetapi dia lalu melihat hasil testpack yang ditunjukkan oleh Doyoung. Matanya bersinar lembut.

"Oh Doyoung. Selamat sayang, kau akan menjadi ibu."

Doyoung meringis mendengar ucapan selamat dari Bibi Park, dipeluknya tubuhnya dengan bingung,

"Ibu...saya bingung, saya harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bingung? Bayi itu mungkin suatu pertanda bahwa kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun. Kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting?"

Doyoung mendesah, menatap ke sekeliling dengan gelisah, "Tetapi saya... saya berencana untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru..."

"Pergi?" Bibi Park membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu Doyoung?"

"Saya berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh masa lalu saya."

"Astaga Doyoung, pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum memutuskan seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah dan bersuami. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Saya takut ibu... Jaehyun telah memulai semua dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin saya melanjutkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan kebohongan?"

Bibi Park menghela napas panjang, "Doyoung. Entah itu didasari kebohongan atau tidak. Saat ini ada seorang anak yang akan hadir di antara kalian yang harus kau pikirkan. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, Itu adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau mau memberi Jaehyun kesempatan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Tanpa sadar Doyoung mengelus perutnya, merasa bingung. Apakah dia seharusnya memberi Jaehyun kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan?

Doyoung bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mencari Bibi Park, dia hendak meminta Bibi Park mengantarkannya memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan. Dengan langkah pelan dia melangkah menuju kamar Bibi Park.

Asrama ini memang sedang sepi, karena menginjak liburan semester. Banyak penghuni asrama yang memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk pulang kampung ke rumah orang tua masing-masing.

Ada dua atau tiga mahasiswi yang masih tinggal karena sedang mengejar penyelesaian skripsi mereka. Jadi tidak banyak kegiatan di dalam asrama untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya.

Doyoung hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Bibi Park yang setengah terbuka itu ketika dia mendengar suara Bibi Park yang cukup jelas, sedang bercakap-cakap ditelepon.

Sebenarnya Doyoung ingin melangkah pergi dan akan kembali nanti kalau Bibi Park sudah selesai. Tetapi suara percakapan Bibi Park itu menahan langkahnya, membuatnya tertegun.

"Hasil testpacknya positif Jaehyun." Bibi Park bergumam kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara, "Doyoung menunjukkan kepada saya. Dia sudah hampir pasti hamil."

Bibi Park berbicara dengan Jaehyun?

Hening sejenak, tampak Bibi Park mendengarkan suara Jaehyun di seberang, lalu dia menjawab.

"Saya rasa anda harus menjemput Doyoung sekarang, menemuinya dan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, ini waktu yang tepat, anak itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting bagi anda untuk meminta Doyoung kembali kepada anda." Bibi Park terdiam, mendengarkan, lalu ada senyum pada suaranya ketika berbicara.

"Iya.. saya mengerti tuan muda, tidak apa-apa. Tuan Muda tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Sejak awal ketika saya menyetujui untuk membantu Tuan muda menyediakan tempat tinggal bagi Doyoung, saya sudah berniat melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Salam untuk Nyonya Sophia, saya akan mampir akhir minggu ini untuk memberikan laporan keuangan tentang asrama ini dan beberapa asrama lainnya kepadanya."

Doyoung sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melangkah pergi dengan gemetar. Ketika sampai di kamar, dia menutupnya dan bersandar bingung di pintu. Apa yang didengarnya tadi itu? Jadi selama ini Bibi Park merupakan kenalan Jaehyun? Kaki tangannya? Jadi asrama ini tidak didapatkannya karena keberuntungan? Menilik kata-kata Bibi Park di telepon tadi,

Asrama ini adalah milik Ibu Jaehyun... Apakah semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah hasil campur tangan Jaehyun?

Lelaki itu bertindak seolah-olah Tuhan, mengatur kehidupan Doyoung, mengarahkan Doyoung harus bagaimana dan kemana sesuai dengan skenarionya. Sebuah kebohongan lagi, entah berapa kebohongan lagi yang dilakukan Jaehyun kepadanya?

Well. Kali ini Jaehyun tidak akan mendapatkan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Doyoung akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan boneka yang bisa diarahkan semau Jaehyun, sesuai scenario dan keinginan laki laki itu.

Dengan cepat Doyoung berkemas. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Jaehyun tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya lagi, ataupun mencoba mengatur kehidupannya lagi.

To Be Continued


	14. 14

Unforgiven Hero - Bab 14

Happy Reading

Berita itu membuat jantung Jaehyun berdetak kencang. Doyoung hamil, Doyoung mengandung anaknya. Mereka akan punya bayi bersama. Tadi Jaehyun langsung menyetir mobilnya setengah mengebut ke arah asrama Doyoung. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Doyoung, memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja, dan calon anaknya juga sehat di kandungan istrinya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Bayi itu semakin memperkuat alasannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Doyoung kembali. Semoga Doyoung setidaknya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Hati-hati dia memarkir mobilnya di depan asrama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di jalan menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa yang lain bahkan sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Asrama itu memang dekat dengan kampus ternama di kota ini, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang lewat dengan berbagai urusannya. Jaehyun memang layak untuk dilihat dua kali. Pria itu sangat tampan, sehingga menarik perhatian orang. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kemeja senada dan memakai rompi rajutan yang membungkus dengan indah badannya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jelas di sana, rambutnya yang agak basah karena buru-buru sehabis mandi, disisir begitu saja ke belakang dengan jemarinya, membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Pria itu benar-benar tampan.

Tetapi dia adalah pria tampan yang gugup. Langkahnya ragu sekaligus bersemangat. Seluruh kata-kata terjalin campur aduk di benaknya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Doyoung supaya kembali padanya. Ketika Jaehyun sampai ke depan pintu asrama, dia hendak mengetuk. Tetapi pintu langsung terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Bibi Park yang pucat pasi.

"Doyoung pergi. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan surat ini." Mata Bibi Park membelalak panik. "Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun. Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi pagi dan marah karena menemukan satu kebohongan lagi."

Kepala Jaehyun seperti dihantam dengan keras menerima kabar itu, dia menerima surat itu dari Bibi Park dan membacanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di atas kertas sederhana tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengatur-atur kehidupanku lagi, Jaehyun-ssi. Aku akan pergi jauh, dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanku lagi."

Doyoung mengetuk pintu rumah Sooyoung, dan menunggu dengan cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam dan pintu dibuka.

"Doyoungie?" Sooyoung menatap Doyoung dan tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mau datang? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu..."

"Eonniee." Ekspresi wajah Doyoung yang begitu serius membuat senyum Sooyoung memudar dan menatap Doyoung dengan bingung. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan pada Jaehyun kalau aku ada disini."

"Ada apa, Doyoung-ah?" Sooyoung melihat Doyoung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Berjanjilah dulu, Eonnie."

Sooyoung melihat betapa seriusnya Doyoung. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Ayo, masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

Doyoung mengikuti Sooyoung masuk ke dalam rumah. Sooyoung membuatkan teh untuknya dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya bayinya sedang tidur karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

"Suamiku sedang keluar kota. Tugas kantor, dia baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan si kecil." Sooyoung menuangkan teh ke cangkir Doyoung. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

Doyoung menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya, merasakan keharuman mint dan melati yang menyegarkan. Sooyoung menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jaehyun?"

Doyoung mengangguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Hampir seperti itu, tetapi bukan juga. Aish. Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Sooyoung tersenyum. "Ayo, ceritakan padaku."

Dan Doyoung pun bercerita, semuanya, dari awal. Menjelaskan perasaannya pada Jaehyun, sakit hatinya ketika dibohongi Jaehyun, dan keputusannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu.

Ketika selesai. Sooyoung hanya termenung dan menatapnya dengan skeptis. Doyoung memandang Sooyoung, meminta pendapatnya.

"Benar bukan? Menurutku Jaehyun sangat arogan, dia mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, berusaha membentukku menjadi apa yang dia mau. Dia seolah ingin berperan sebagai Tuhan dalam kehidupanku. Dan lagi dia memulai semuanya dari kebohongan." Doyoung berusaha mencari pembenaran dari Sooyoung.

Sahabatnya itu menghela napas panjang. "Menurutku Jaehyun sudah gila."

"Mungkin juga." Doyoung mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kata-kata Sooyoung.

"Jaehyun sudah gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Cintanya hanyalah kebohongan." Doyoung menyela, dia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Sooyoung Eonnie, tetapi sahabatnya itu tampaknya malah bersimpati pada Jaehyun.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan cinta bohongan melakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu. Coba kau pikir? Untuk apa dia menikahimu? Aku tahu pasti di masa lalunya Jaehyun tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain. Dia selalu tampak... Sedih. Ternyata karena ini. Ternyata karena dia menanggung rasa bersalah yang dalam. Kau dari tadi mengulang-ulang bahwa Jaehyun mengatur segalanya dalam hidupmu, mengubah menjadi apa yang dia mau."Sooyoung menatap Doyoung dalam-dalam. "Tetapi yang kulihat, dia tidak ingin menjadi Tuhan dalam kehidupanmu, Doyoungie. Dia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dia menjagamu."

"Tidak!" Doyoung membantah lagi.

"Dia hanya ingin memuaskan egonya, menyembuhkan rasa bersalahnya, dan membuat aku berhutang kepadanya agar semua kesalahannya impas!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Tidak ada untungnya buat Jaehyun." Sooyoung memajukan tubuhnya.

"Doyoung-ah. Orang lain dalam posisi Jaehyun, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang, meminta maaf dan pergi. Kalaupun kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Jaehyun bisa melenggang pergi kapan saja tanpa beban, tanpa kerugian apapun. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia memilih mengikatkan rantai berat berisi rasa bersalah di kakinya. Menjagamu agar hidupmu mudah dan bahagia. Dan kemudian menikahimu serta menjadi suami yang luar biasa baik untukmu."

Doyoung terdiam. "Kenapa Eonnie membela Jaehyun?"

"Karena... Demi Tuhan. Bukalah hatimu, Doyoung-ah. Pikirkan baik-baik. Oke, Jaehyun memang bersalah di masa lalu, dia memang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu. Itu sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya." Sooyoung menghela napas panjang.

"Pikirkanlah, Doyoungie. Semua yang dilakukan Jaehyun untukmu, kebohongannya, semua rencananya untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu, adakah yang merugikanmu? Tidak bukan? Dia selalu memastikan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya. Dia mencintaimu, Doyoungie. Dan jauh di dalam hatimu kau mengetahuinya."

Doyoung mengetatkan gerahamnya. "Aku tidak percaya." Matanya terasa panas. "Dia telah membohongiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan membohongiku."

Sooyoung tersenyum lembut melihat Doyoung mulai terisak, ditepuknya pundak Doyoung memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menginap disini dulu, kau tidak punya tempat tujuan, kan?"

"Aku berencana pergi ke luar kota. Tetapi kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan, aku muntah-muntah sepanjang jalan kemari tadi." Doyoung mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sooyoung ragu.

"Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu Eonnie, bolehkah aku menginap disini untuk beberapa lama? Kalau kondisi kesehatanku sudah memungkinkan, aku akan pergi."

"Kau boleh tinggal selama kau mau. Kami punya dua kamar kosong di sini. Suamiku juga akan sangat senang kalau kau tinggal disini. Dia sering keluar kota, dan pasti akan senang karena aku ada temannya."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, aku harus pergi segera, kalau tidak, Jaehyun akan menemukanku."

"Kau masih bertekad untuk pergi?"

Doyoung memijat kepalanya. "Entahlah... Aku bingung, Eonnie. Dan kepala pusing."

"Kau sedang hamil muda, kondisimu harus dijaga baik-baik demi dirimu dan calon anakmu. Dulu aku selalu mual dan muntah di awal-awal kehamilanku. Tinggalah di sini dulu. Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya nanti."

Jaehyun sudah mencari kemana-mana tanpa tujuan. Rasanya dia hampir gila karena tidak tahu Doyoung ada dimana, sedang apa, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Istrinya itu sedang hamil. Demi Tuhan! Sedang mengandung anaknya, dan sekarang dia ada di luar sana entah dimana. Dengan marah dibantingkannya tangannya di setir mobilnya.

Sebegitu bencikah Doyoung pada dirinya? Kenapa Doyoung tidak mau mengerti? Jaehyun tahu dia bersalah dan penuh dosa pada Doyoung. Dia memang tak termaafkan. Tapi apa dia tidak berhak mencintai? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Doyoung?

"Aku sudah menengok Jaehyun Oppa, kondisinya buruk. Dia sudah tidak datang ke kantor lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya berputar-putar mencari Doyoung. Dan ketika aku menengok ke rumahnya, dia tampak mengenaskan kalau sedang di rumah, dan hanya diam di kamar seperti orang gila. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri." Krystal duduk di depan ibunya dengan prihatin.

"Kita harus menemukan Doyoung untuknya, kalau tidak aku cemas dia akan benar-benar jadi gila."

"Kata supir pribadinya, dia juga selalu berkeliling setiap malam, tidak pulang, mengitari seluruh penjuru kota, mencari Doyoung." Sang Ibu memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Eomma juga mencemaskan Jaehyun. Apa kau sudah mencari informasi? Bagaimana dengan para pegawai yang mengenal Doyoung di kantor dulu?"

"Aku menanyai mereka semua. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Doyoung."

"Bagaimana dengan Sooyoung? Doyoung menggantikan tugasnya bukan? Dan aku dengar mereka cukup akrab."

"Sooyoung adalah orang pertama yang didatangi Jaehyun." Krystal mengingat Jaehyun pernah bercerita padanya. "Tapi kata Sooyoung, Doyoung tidak datang kesana."

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan. Bingung. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Jaehyun. Yang dibutuhkan Jaehyun adalah kehadiran Doyoung. Hanya itu.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Doyoung membantu Sooyoung memandikan si kecil. Sudah satu minggu Doyoung tinggal di rumah Sooyoung. Sahabatnya itu melarangnya pergi dulu. Dan Doyoung menerima tawarannya itu. Mengingat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dia selalu merasa mual, dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Kepalanya kadang terasa pening sehingga berdentam-dentam. Dan kondisinya itu bahkan belum membaik selama seminggu tinggal bersama Sooyoung.

Si Kecil sudah dimandikan, dan Sooyoung memberinya asi. Sementara Doyoung merapikan kembali perlengkapan mandi bayi. Ketika dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan handuk ke keranjang cucian, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di perut bagian bawahnya. Nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya mengerang sambil berpegangan ke rak handuk di sampingnya.

"Doyoung-ah?"

"Sakit sekali." Doyoung memegang perutnya yang serasa di remas-remas. Nyerinya luar biasa.

Sooyoung meletakkan bayinya yang sudah tertidur dan kenyang di tempat tidur bayi, dia melangkah mendekati Doyoung. "Doyoung-ah, mungkin kau terlalu tegang dan kelelahan. Berbaringlah dulu. Oh, Astaga!" Sooyoung memekik. "Doyoung-ah. Kau berdarah!"

Doyoung menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Ke arah kakinya. Dia memakai rok selutut. Dan dari lututnya, tampak cairan merah yang mengalir dari kewanitaannya, mengalir turun melewati betisnya, sampai ke kaki.

"Aku akan menelepon Jaehyun!" Sooyoung meraih ponselnya, Doyoung mengerang, mencoba mencegah Sooyoung.

"Jangan! Jangan, Eonnie!"

Sahabatnya itu menatapnya tajam. "Harus, Doyoungie. Dia suamimu, ayah dari bayi di perutmu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa menit. Lebih cepat daripada kalau kita memanggil taksi." Sooyoung melirik cemas pada Doyoung yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang perut bawahnya dengan kesakitan. Lalu menelepon Jaehyun.

Jaehyun datang dengan begitu cepat. Pria itu sepertinya mengebut kemari. Ketika Sooyoung membuka pintu, atasannya itu berdiri dengan mata nyalang, cemas luar biasa.

"Di mana Doyoung?"

"Di dalam, sajangnim. Maafkan saya waktu itu membohongi anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah meneleponku." Jaehyun bergerak masuk setengah berlari. Menemukan Doyoung yang terduduk di kursi. Darah segar mengalir di kakinya, dan Doyoung tidak berani berdiri sama sekali, takut dia akan mengalami pendarahan yang lebih parah. Wajah Doyoung semakin pucat ketika dia melihat Jaehyun masuk dan berdiri dengan cemas di sebelahnya.

"Doyoungie..." pria itu berbisik lembut bercampur kecemasan. "Tahan, Doyoung-ah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat Jaehyun membungkuk di depan Doyoung menyapukan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Doyoung, lalu mengangkatnya seolah Doyoung begitu ringan. Doyoung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Perutnya sakit, tetapi berada digendongan Jaehyun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pria itu berhenti sebentar di dekat pintu. "Terima kasih, Sooyoung-ssi."

"Sama-sama. Semoga Doyoung tidak apa-apa." Sooyoung mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

Jaehyun melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, ke tempat supirnya yang sudah menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Masih menggendong Doyoung, Jaehyun masuk kemudian memangku Doyoung. Mobil pun melaju dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Doyoung mengerang ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuat Jaehyun menunduk menatapnya dengan cemas, "Sakitkah? Tahan, ya. Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Doyoung bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Jaehyun, dia hanya memakai rok dan dia berdarah. Darahnya akan mengotori celana Jaehyun. "Aku berdarah. Aku akan mengotori..."

"Jangan cemaskan itu." Jaehyun menyela tajam, lalu memeluk Doyoung erat-erat. "Ya Tuhan. Doyoung-ah. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Doyoung masih mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dan hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi setelah itu, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa telah merenggut kesadarannya. Mambuatnya pingsan.

Doyoung terbangun lama kemudian. Bau obat dan rumah sakit menyelimutinya. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya langsung digenggam dengan hangat, membuatnya menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jaehyun. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya cemas.

Pria itu mengecup jemari Doyoung dengan penuh perasaan. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Suaranya serak penuh perasaan. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Refleks Doyoung memegang perutnya, menatap Jaehyun dengan takut. "Bayiku?"

"Dia kuat, dan bertahan." Jaehyun menatap perut Doyoung dengan lembut.

Doyoung mendesah lega mengetahui kondisi bayinya baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian, wajah Doyoung memerah mengetahui tatapan Jaehyun ke perutnya. Dia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Jaehyun.

"Doyoung-ah." Suara Jaehyun melembut. "Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat membahas ini semua. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu."

Hening dan Jaehyun menunggu jawaban Doyoung, ketika Doyoung tetap diam, Jaehyun menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Doyoungie. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku mungkin mengatur kehidupanmu, tetapi itu semua kulakukan untuk menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan semata untuk penebusan dosa." Suara Jaehyun menjadi serak.

"Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintamu. Semua yang kulakukan, semua kebohongan itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Doyoung tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dosaku memang tak termaafkan. Dan aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin memang aku yang berharap terlalu muluk kau bisa tetap mencintaiku dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Jaehyun tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku karena memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku padamu lagi. Segera setelah anak kita lahir. Aku akan menceraikanmu dengan penyelesaian yang baik."

To Be Continued

Jadikah mereka cerai?

HAHAHAHA /KETAWA JAHAT/


	15. 15

Unforgiven Hero – Bab 15

Happy reading

Doyoung tertegun. Dalam diamnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun. Pria itu sedang menunduk, tidak menatapnya, matanya menerawang oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?" Jaehyun tersenyum pahit.

"Aku datang dengan segala kesombongan dan kepongahanku. Merasa berkuasa dan punya segalanya, merasa bisa membeli permintaan maaf dari seseorang. Tetapi aku salah. Kau membuatku sadar ketika itu. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia hina yang tidak punya harga diri, yang berlindung di balik kekuasaan ayahku. Kau sangat benar." Jaehyun menghela napas. "Aku pulang dengan kesadaran penuh, seperti ditampar untuk disadarkan."

Pria itu menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. "Tetapi aku berusaha, aku berusaha supaya aku bisa berdiri di depanmu, dengan harga diri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku sebagai pembuktianku padamu. Perusahaan itu sama sekali tidak menerima campur tangan ayahku, aku memulainya dari nol." Jaehyun menghela napas. "Dan aku memang membohongimu. Aku mengawasimu sejak awal, jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud buruk. Aku... Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tahu kau sebatang kara karena aku, dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Jaehyun tersenyum pahit.

"Ya. Aku mengatur pendidikanmu, semua beasiswa itu. Semua kuusahakan, asrama itu juga bagian dari rencanaku, Bibi Park adalah pegawai Eommaku. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk menguasaimu, aku melakukannya untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan untukmu."

Doyoung tercenung mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung Eonni, dan juga yang lainnya. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu menutup diri? Sehingga tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu diselimuti oleh kebencian dan prasangka? Hingga tidak mau membuka hatinya?

Doyoung sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun demi kebaikannya. Doyoung ingat betapa mudahnya hidupnya. Pendidikannya yang lancar, tempat tinggalnya yang menaunginya, dan sosok seorang ibu yang menjaganya, Bibi Park. Semuanya disediakan oleh Jaehyun.

"Tujuan awalku adalah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku berniat melepasmu, pergi dengan diam-diam sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu ada aku di balik semua skenario itu." Jaehyun menyambung, sambil menatap wajah Doyoung dengan lembut, tahu kalau Doyoung mendengarkannya. "Kuberi kau pekerjaan di perusahaan itu, karena kau mempunyai hak di sana. Perusahaan itu bisa berdiri karena kau. Karena tempatmu adalah di sana. Aku pikir kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kerja dengan baik, sebagai atasan dengan bawahan. Lalu kuharap kau akan menemukan jodoh yang baik, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun tajam. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku, Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri." Jaehyun tertawa pahit, seolah mengejek dirinya.

"Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau telah menjadi semacam obsesi yang merenggut hatiku. Membuatku merindukanmu. Semua wanita-wanita itu..." Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dalam-dalam. "Wanita-wanita seperti Yeri, mereka ada untuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang tak berperasaan."

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yeri. Bahwa Jaehyun menganggap Yeri sebagai dirinya. Doyoung yang selalu dipanggil Jaehyun ketika itu memang benar dirinya. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau dekat dengan Rowoon di hadapanku." Suara Jaehyun berapi-api. "Aku dibakar cemburu, luar biasa cemburu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk lelaki lain. Aku harus memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jadi benar kata Rowoon kalau kau menjebaknya."

"Aku menyuruh Hyuna merayunya. Ya, aku mengakuinya." Jaehyun tersenyum sinis mengingat Rowoon.

"Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kesalahan Rowoon sendiri. Kalau dia benar-benar menjaga hatinya dan mencintaimu, dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Hyuna. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu betapa lemahnya Rowoon sesungguhnya. Betapa kau akan menyesal kalau menyerahkan hatimu padanya."

Doyoung menyadari bahwa perkataan Jaehyun ada benarnya juga. "Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan kemudian menjebakmu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengakui semuanya padamu, supaya tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku memang menjebakmu. Semua kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu. Menjadikanmu istriku, milikku."

Dengan lembut Jaehyun menggenggam jemari Doyoung. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu. Aku mencintaimu, Doyoungie."

Doyoung menghela napas panjang, tidak mampu menjawab. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tetapi aku tahu semua penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya lagi. Di atas semua itu, kenyataannya tetaplah ada di antara kita. Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ayahmu, dan bahwa dosaku tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Jaehyun memalingkan muka.

"Hanya kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, demi bayi kita. Setidaknya sampai anak kita lahir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menahanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu, dan aku akan menceraikanmu. Kau boleh menjaga bayi kita, aku mungkin akan meminta izin untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit waktu supaya aku bisa berperan sebagai ayah dalam hidupnya. Selebihnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup dahi Doyoung. "Istirahatlah, kau harus banyak istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Dokter bilang pendarahan itu terjadi karena kau tegang dan kelelahan. Aku... Aku akan kembali nanti." Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Doyoung merasakan basah di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tidak menangis. Ditatapnya pintu tempat Jaehyun menghilang. Apakah ini air mata Jaehyun? Apakah pria itu menangis untuknya?

Jaehyun duduk dalam gelap, terdiam. Kamar itu temaram oleh cahaya remang-remang dari luar.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam tiga dini hari. Tapi dia masih belum bisa tidur. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit, di mana Doyoung sedang tertidur lelap. Seharian ini Jaehyun menunggui Doyoung di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia tidur di atas sofa besar yang ada di kamar itu. Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan duduk dalam diam di atas sofa.

Dia telah menawarkan kesepakatan itu. Kesepakatan untuk melepaskan Doyoung setelah bayinya lahir. Tapi hati kecilnya mengejeknya. Karena tahu bahwa Jaehyun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Melepaskan Doyoung tidak mungkin dilakukannya, apalagi melepaskan Doyoung bersama bayi mereka.

Apa aku harus memaksakan kehendakku pada Doyoung lagi? - Jaehyun merenung.

Pada akhirnya Doyoung akan lari, dia tidak akan bahagia. Jaehyun harus belajar menerima apa yang diinginkan Doyoung. Meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkinkah hati Doyoung bisa diluluhkannya? Hatinya bertanya-tanya, dia putus asa. Apakah dia cukup berharga untuk dipertimbangkan kembali oleh Doyoung?

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu ke rumah." Doyoung bergumam di pagi harinya. Menatap Jaehyun dengan datar. "Seperti yang kau minta."

Jaehyun menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan binar kebahagiaan di matanya. "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tapi hanya demi bayi ini. Seperti katamu, sampai bayi ini lahir. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya."

Istrinya masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Binar kebahagiaan itu surut dari mata Jaehyun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Doyoung mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Dan dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengubah pikiran Doyoung.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Jaehyun mengucapkan janji itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tiga hari setelahnya, kondisi Doyoung sudah membaik dan dia diperbolehkan pulang. Doyoung pulang ke rumah Jaehyun, dan semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Dia belum membicarakan pengaturan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Doyoung berpikir untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tapi para pelayan menempatkan pakaiannya di kamar Jaehyun. Doyoung akan membicarakannya dengan Jaehyun nanti. Siangnya, Krystal datang untuk merayakan kepulangannya, dia membawa boneka beruang raksasa dan bunga ke rumah.

"Maafkan aku tidak menengok ke rumah sakit. Aku phobia rumah sakit. Eomma menitip salam, dia harus terbang kembali ke Amerika." Krystal menatap perut Doyoung dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau dan calon keponakanku baik-baik saja?"

Doyoung tersenyum. Krystal sangat lugas dan lucu. Doyoung mungkin bisa berteman baik dengannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Doyoung mengusap perutnya dengan sayang. "Terima kasih untuk bunga dan bonekanya, Krystal-ah."

"Aku mulanya bingung ingin membelikan apa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menenteng boneka beruang besar ini keluar dari toko." Krystal tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Oppa?"

Doyoung melirik ke lantai dua. "Jaehyun sedang mandi."

"Oh." Krystal tersenyum lembut. "Oppa pasti bahagia setengah mati, terima kasih, Doyoung-ah."

Krystal pasti tidak tahu kesepakatan antara Doyoung dengan Jaehyun, Doyoung membatin. Mungkin gadis itu berpikir bahwa Doyoung sudah memaafkan Jaehyun dan mau kembali padanya.

"Dia seperti orang gila ketika kau pergi." Krystal bergumam lagi. "Pulang hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh kota, mencarimu, putus asa untuk menemukanmu. Dan itu berlangsung setiap hari." Krystal menarik napas sedih. "Aku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit. Tapi untunglah. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut Krystal menatap Doyoung.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkan kakakku. Jaehyun hidup dengan menanggung beban yang begitu berat, menghukum dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak pantas bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuatnya berani merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ketika Krystal berpamitan. Mata Doyoung terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidur sekamar?" Jaehyun berkata ketika dia selesai mandi, menemui Doyoung di ruang keluarga. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau memaksakan hasratku. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Biasanya wanita hamil sering pusing, muntah, atau membutuhkan hal-hal lainnya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku ingin bisa ada dan membantumu kalau aku tidur di sebelahmu."

Jaehyun tampak begitu tulus. Doyoung membatin.

Dia mungkin bisa mempercayai Jaehyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Bayangan tidur bersama Jaehyun lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya gemetar. Dan di ranjang itu, ranjang yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya, menjadi tempat mereka berdua larut dalam hasrat sensual.

Doyoung gemetar. Tapi dia menahan diri. Apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun itu bisa diterimanya. Kadang dia memang bangun di tengah malam, merasa lapar, atau kehausan yang luar biasa. Dan memikirkan ada Jaehyun di sebelahnya membuatnya merasa tenang.

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka tidur bersama setelah sekian lama. Doyoung berbaring jauh di sudut ranjang yang lain. Matanya nyalang, tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Jaehyun yang berbaring di sudut ranjang yang lain, tidak ada bedanya. Pria itu bolak-balik menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah, membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak.

Ketika akhirnya Doyoung berhasil memejamkan matanya, Jaehyun yang sedang membalikkan badannya, tanpa sengaja menyentuhkan lengannya ke pundak Doyoung.

"Ahh, mianhae."

Doyoung merasa kesal. Dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, dan Jaehyun membuat semuanya makin buruk. "Jangan bergerak-gerak terus."

Di luar dugaan. Jaehyun terkekeh, membuat Doyoung memutar tubuhnya dan memelototi suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kita berdua lucu." Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Dan tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat hingga Doyoung tidak sempat menolaknya, Jaehyun merengkuh Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya, kepala Doyoung bersandar di rengkuhan lengan dan dada Jaehyun, sementara lengan Jaehyun melingkari pinggang Doyoung dengan posesif.

"Ya! Aish..." Doyoung berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Jaehyun menahannya dengan lembut.

"Doyoung-ah. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Mungkin dengan posisi begini kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku butuh tidur, Doyoungie. Aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

Karena menungguinya di rumah sakit dan harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman itu. Doyoung membatin, sedikit merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia terdiam, menikmati gerakan naik turun napas Jaehyun yang teratur di pipinya. Dan menikmati suara debaran jantung Jaehyun, yang bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya.

Semua wanita hamil di dunia ini pasti menginginkan suami seperti Jaehyun. Doyoung membatin. Pria itu selalu siap sedia. Menggenggam lengan Doyoung dengan lembut ketika berjalan. Di pagi hari ketika Doyoung lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanannya, Jaehyun menyusulnya, memijit tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu melap wajahnya dengan handuk dan air hangat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ketika kembali ke kamarnya, di sana sudah tersedia teh mint dan biskuit asin untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Bahkan di malam harinya, ketika Doyoung terbangun, merasakan haus, atau lapar. Pria itu langsung terjaga, menuangkan air untuknya, atau mengupaskan apel untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan setelah itu semua, Jaehyun akan memeluk Doyoung di atas ranjang, mengusap punggungnya yang pegal dengan lembut, hingga Doyoung tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kehamilannya sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan. Tanpa terasa mereka menjalani kehidupan pernikahan dengan baik, tanpa ada percikan pertengkaran di dalamnya. Mereka saling menghargai, saling menghormati, dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Meskipun ada yang berbeda. Jaehyun tampak formal dan jauh. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai penjaga dan perawat Doyoung. Tidak lebih dari itu. Pelukannya di malam haripun tidak mengandung unsur sensual, hanya dilakukannya untuk membuat Doyoung merasa nyaman. Tidak ada sentuhan penuh gairah, tatapan membara ataupun bisikan serak bernada sensual. Jaehyun benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Pernah di suatu malam, ketika Jaehyun memeluknya, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kalinya, mendesak Jaehyun, membuat pria itu memandang Doyoung dengan takjub. Jemari mereka saling bertumpukan di perut Doyoung, merasakan momen menakjubkan mereka sebagai orangtua untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, mata Jaehyun berkaca-kaca, dan pria itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, penuh emosi. Tetapi hanya itu. Setelah itu Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung seperti biasa sampai tertidur.

Doyoung bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang Jaehyun untuknya. Bisa merasakan ketulusan pria itu untuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menyayangi suaminya itu. Tapi di sisi lain, kenyataan tak terelakkan tentang masa lalu mereka menjadi penghalang. Doyoung masih belum siap untuk memaafkan Jaehyun, atas kebohongannya dan atas kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya akan marah padanya kalau dia memaafkan Jaehyun? Doyoung sering bertanya-tanya seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Merasa takut bahwa ternyata dia telah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan memberikan kesempatan pada Jaehyun.

Bayi ini sudah akan lahir. Doyoung mengelus perutnya yang membesar, dan tersenyum. Anak mereka akan lahir dalam waktu dekat, dan Doyoung tidak sabar menanti untuk merengkuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi benaknya terasa berat. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah anak ini lahir.

"Jangan angkat itu." Jaehyun meraih keranjang buah kecil yang dibawa Doyoung dengan cekatan. "Demi Tuhan, Doyoungie. Duduklah! Tidak usah membantu apa-apa. Biar Krystal dan para pelayan yang membereskan semuanya."

Sambil berdiri di sana dan berkacak pinggang, Jaehyun benar-benar tampak seperti seorang arogan yang suka memerintah-merintah orang, membuat Doyoung cemberut.

"Jae, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri. Dan aku pegal kau suruh duduk seharian."

"Kau sedang hamil besar dan tubuh mungilmu itu kelelahan membawa-bawa perutmu yang begitu besar." Jaehyun menatap mengancam. "Duduk Doyoung-ah, atau aku tidak akan mau memijit kakimu lagi."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Jaehyun tidak pernah lupa memijit kaki Doyoung setiap malam, dengan minyak essensial yang lembut, membantu Doyoung menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya karena harus membawa-bawa kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Jaehyun juga tidak lupa membantu mengoleskan minyal zaitun ke perut Doyoung yang semakin membuncit setiap malamnya.

Hari ini mereka sedang menyiapkan kamar bayi. Kamar bayi itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Jaehyun dan Doyoung, dengan pintu penghubung yang dekat dengan ranjang. Jaehyun sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi itu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Mendekorasi, mengganti cat dinding dan wallpapernya dengan nuansa biru lembut – karena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayi mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki – dan menyiapkan perabotannya. Ketika Doyoung memprotes bahwa dia mungkin saja tidak akan tinggal di rumah Jaehyun lagi ketika anak ini lahir, Jaehyun membungkamnya dengan mengatakan tidak mungkin Doyoung langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Doyoung butuh waktu untuk merawat anaknya, sampai beberapa bulan. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa membicarakan kesepakatan mereka untuk berpisah.

Doyoung mendengus dalam hati ketika teringat betapa dia tidak mampu membantah. Pantas perusahaan Jaehyun begitu maju dan pesat, pria itu sangat pandai bernegosiasi dan memanipulasi lawannya.

Tadi pagi, perabot terakhir dan yang paling penting datang, sebuah ranjang bayi. Doyoung bisa membayangkan bayinya berbaring di sana seperti boneka mungil yang terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Pria itu merakit ranjang bayinya sendiri dengan bersemangat, sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar bayi itu. Sementara itu Krystal datang membawa banyak hadiah dan mengaturnya di kamar tersebut, membuat kamar itu tampak benar-benar seperti kamar bayi.

"Sudah jadi. Ayo, Doyoungie, lihatlah." Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung berdiri dengan hati-hati, nada suaranya sangat bersemangat. Doyoung berjalan dengan Jaehyun di belakangnya, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, dan terpesona. Kamar bayi itu sudah siap, begitu bagus seolah tidak sabar menunggu bayi mereka yang akan lahir. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari kamar itu adalah bayi itu sendiri.

"Baguskan." Jaehyun berbisik, berdiri tepat di belakang Doyoung dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di perut Doyoung yang buncit, menyandarkan tubuh Doyoung ke dadanya. Dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Doyoung.

Doyoung menikmati momen indah itu, membiarkan Jaehyun merangkul tubuhnya makin erat. "Ya. Bagus sekali, anak ini pasti akan bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini."

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan, mengagumi keindahan kamar bayi mereka.

Dan Krystal ada di sana, menatap kedua pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan mengusap air matanya. Jaehyun tampak begitu bahagia. Jauh terlihat bahagia dari masa-masa itu, ketika dia menanggung dosa masa lalunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Krystal berharap, Jaehyun bisa bahagia terus selamanya, dengan Doyoung, dengan keluarga kecil yang akan dibangunnya.

Pagi itu Doyoung merenung. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jaehyun sedang ada di kantor, mengurus pertemuan dengan koleganya. Pria itu jarang ke kantor selama Doyoung hamil, menyerahkan kendali perusahaan di tangan Krystal dan mengurus segala sesuatunya dari rumah, dia hanya meninggalkan Doyoung untuk keperluan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diwakilkan, seperti hari ini.

Diraihnya ponselnya dan dia menelepon, suara Krystal menyahut dengan cepat di sana. "Ya, Doyoungie?"

"Krystal-ah. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Jaehyun ada di sini sedang meeting. Jadi aku sedikit leluasa di kantor. Ada apa, Doyoungie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Krystal-ah." Sejak mereka makin akrab, Doyoung memanggil Krystal sama seperti cara Jaehyun memanggilnya. "Tapi aku minta bantuan padamu, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Krystal mengernyit di seberang sana. "Tentu saja. Sekarang? Kemana, Doyoungie?"

Doyoung menelan ludahnya. "Iya, sekarang. Aku takut aku keburu melahirkan dan nanti tidak sempat lagi. Aku ingin kau mengantarku mengunjungi makam orangtuaku."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar Krystal menahan napas, tetapi lalu segera berkata. "Tunggu. Aku jalan ke rumah untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang."

Jaehyun menyelesaikan rapat itu dan melangkah menuju ruangan Krystal, tetapi ruangan itu kosong. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Di mana Krystal? Jaehyun harus segera pulang dan menjaga Doyoung, jadi dia harus menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi pada Krystal sebelum pulang supaya adiknya itu bisa menindaklanjuti langkah-langkah yang akan mereka diskusikan bersama.

Karena Krystal tidak ada, Jaehyun melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. Dia menghampiri Sooyoung yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal meeting. Sejak Jaehyun jarang masuk, Sooyoung yang sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya mengerjakan pekerjaan ganda, merangkap sebagai asisten Krystal.

"Kemana adikku?"

Sooyoung mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer. "Oh. Sajangnim, anda sudah selesai meeting? Tadi Krystal buru-buru pergi, dia meminta saya menyampaikan pesan pada anda. Dia pergi untuk mengantar Doyoung, mengunjungi makam orangtuanya.

Doyoung berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan, dengan susah payah diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya di bawah kedua batu nisan itu. Dia ingin berlutut dan memeluk batu nisan itu, tetapi perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Krystal berdiri agak jauh, mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup. Tahu bahwa Doyoung butuh waktu sendirian bersama makam orangtuanya, dan memberikan privasi itu untuk Doyoung.

Doyoung menatap makam ayahnya, lalu ibunya berganti-ganti, dia bergumam dalam hatinya. Melakukan percakapan lembut yang diyakininya tersampaikan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Appa... Eomma... Aku ada disini. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatku di atas sana. Aku sedang mengandung, anak ini anak Jung Jaehyun. Appa dan Eomma pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Appa.

Doyoung mengerjap menahan air matanya.

Tetapi aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia sudah berjuang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya, tetapi aku mencintainya.

Doyoung menghela napas panjang, bergerak sedikit untuk mengelus kedua batu nisan orang tuanya.

Aku mencintainya. Dan meski dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan memaafkannya, aku memaafkannya. Dan semoga, Appa dan Eomma juga bisa memaafkannya.

Doyoung memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir lembut yang tiba-tiba menghembusnya, membuat rambutnya berserakan, dan membuat hatinya terasa damai.

Dia bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kelegaan yang luar biasa atas penerimaan itu. Memaafkan Jaehyun.

Tetapi kemudian rasa nyeri merayapi punggungnya, membuatnya meringis. Krystal melihat perubahan itu dan mendekati Doyoung dengan cemas.

"Kenapa, Doyoungie?"

Doyoung menatap ke bawah, air bening itu mengaliri pahanya, turun ke kakinya dan beberapa menetes ke tanah, dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Krystal-ah... Air ketubanku... Pecah."

To Be Continued

Entah kenapa ya, saya remake bagian ini sedikit merinding disko. Bukan karena parno sih, tapi karena saya terlalu membayangkan ceritanya secara real.

Thanks untuk para readers


	16. 16

Happy ending?

Unforgiven Hero – Bab16

Happy reading

Jaehyun melangkah menelusuri area pemakaman yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Tadi di tempat parkir, dia melihat mobil Krystal di sana. Jadi adiknya dan Doyoung memang benar-benar sedang ada di sini. Dia sering sekali kemari. Meletakkan bunga di atas makam Ayah Doyoung, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana untuk meminta maaf. Memohon ampun pada ayah dan ibu Doyoung.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar di kejauhan, itu Doyoung dan Krystal. Jaehyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Krystal yang sedang berseru panik sambil berusaha membimbing Doyoung yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa Krystal-ah?" Jaehyun bertanya cepat, dan ketika melihat keadaan Doyoung dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan sebelum Krystal menjelaskannya.

"Air ketubannya pecah." Krystal menjerit panik. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, Oppa!"

Jaehyun berdebar. Oh astaga. Doyoung akan segera melahirkan, dan mereka masih di sini, di tengah area pemakaman yang luas, yang harus ditempuh dengan jalan kaki beberapa ratus meter lebih sebelum mencapai parkiran mobil. Tetapi Jaehyun tidak sempat berpikir, dengan sigap dipeluknya Doyoung dan diangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Krystal-ah. Berjalanlah dulu ke mobil, aku akan menyusul." Jaehyun memerintahkan Krystal yang segera berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Jaehyun setengah berlari sambil mengangkat Doyoung, sambil tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak batu-batu nisan yang berjajar.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang saatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Doyoung berpegangan erat di tubuh Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan cepat. Pria itu tampak sedikit terengah. Tentu saja, dengan usia kehamilannya yang sembilan bulan ini, Doyoung sangat berat, dan Jaehyun menggendongnya sambil setengah berlari.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke area parkiran, Krystal sudah menunggu di ujung paling dekat dengan pintu penumpang belakang yang terbuka. Jaehyun langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu Krystal melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Doyoungie?" Krystal berteriak sambil melirik dari kaca mobil.

"Dia bertahan." Jaehyun yang menjawab karena Doyoung sedang mengerang merasakan kontraksi, sementara itu ban mobil berdecit karena Krystal menghindari pengendara yang menyalip dari sebelah kiri.

"Fokus ke jalan, Krystal-ya!"

Jaehyun merasakan cengkeraman erat Doyoung di lengannya ketika Doyoung mengalami kontraksi. Jarak kontraksinya makin dekat dan Jaehyun makin cemas.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Doyoungie." Jaehyun mengingatkan Doyoung cara menarik napas, seperti yang pernah diajarkan pada mereka ketika mengikuti latihan persiapan kelahiran beberapa waktu lalu. "Nah begitu, hembuskan pelan, tarik napas lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku...", Doyoung menarik napas panjang, di sela kontraksinya. "Aku tidak tahu akan melahirkan sekarang, kalau tahu, aku akan diam saja di rumah."

Jaehyun tersenyum frustasi. "Selama ini aku menahanmu di rumah supaya ketika kau melahirkan aku bisa dengan cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit, tetapi bayi ini rupanya punya maunya sendiri. Bertahanlah Doyoungie." Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Doyoung ketika kontraksi itu datang lagi.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Mereka sampai beberapa waktu kemudian dengan kelihaian Krystal menembus kemacetan jalan raya. Ketika sampai di UGD, Doyoung ditidurkan di atas ranjang dorong, dan Jaehyun terus memegangi tangannya. Sampai Doyoung dipindahkan ke ruangan melahirkan.

Alat-alat dipasang. Dan alat pemindai detak jantung bayi disambungkan. Suara keras langsung terdengar, suara degup jantung si bayi yang mengencang ketika Doyoung mengalami kontraksi.

Jaehyun terus menggenggam tangannya ketika team dokter dan perawat mempersiapkan proses kelahiran bayi mereka. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Doyoung, memberikan semangat.

"Ayo, Doyoungie. Kita lahirkan bayi kita ke dunia."

Jung Jeno lahir dua puluh menit kemudian dengan tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dia bayi yang tampan, sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut tebal dan gelap.

Dokter memotong tali pusarnya dan para perawat membersihkannya untuk kemudian menyerahkan bayi yang masih menangis keras itu ke dalam pelukan ibunya.

Doyoung berkeringat, setelah proses melahirkan pertamanya yang melelahkan. Tetapi dia bahagia, mendengarkan tangis bayinya yang begitu keras dan sehat memenuhi ruangan. Diterimanya tubuh bayinya yang lembut dan hangat itu dalam buaiannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan terpesona. Sama-sama takjub. Pengalaman ini luar biasa, mengantarkan anak mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Mereka menjadi orangtua sekarang, dari seorang bayi kecil yang tanpa dosa. Tanggung jawab yang membahagiakan melimpahi pundak mereka, tanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak mereka.

Buah cinta mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Jaehyun bisa melepas Doyoung setelah ini?

Doyoung mendekatkan mulut bayi itu ke buah dadanya, dan dengan alami mulut bayi itu mencari-cari, menemukan puting itu, melahapnya dan menghisapnya. Air susunya memancar deras, melimpahi mulut anaknya.

Jaehyun menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi anaknya, matanya basah tanpa sadar, oleh rasa haru dan bahagia.

"Dia putra kecilku yang pintar." Jaehyun berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Doyoung tersenyum pada Jaehyun, merasakan betapa dia mencintai suaminya. Suaminya yang lembut, penyayang, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Betapa kejamnya dirinya, mendera Jaehyun dengan hukuman kejam, tidak memaafkannya atas kesalahan masa lalu yang dilakukannya. Jaehyun sudah menebus dosanya, dia sudah berusaha. Doyoung seharusnya membuka hatinya dan memaafkan Jaehyun dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Doyoung berbisik, membuat Jaehyun yang sedang mengamati putranya yang menyusu terperanjat, di tatapnya Doyoung dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Jaehyun sudah mendengarnya tentunya. Tetapi hatinya terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dia butuh mendengar sekali lagi.

Doyoung memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah untuk Jaehyun, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulangi pernyataan cintanya pada pria itu, tetapi para perawat tiba-tiba menyela mereka.

"Permisi Tuan Jung, kami akan membersihkan sang ibu. Mungkin tuan bisa menunggu di kamar pasien. Kami akan mengantar Nyonya Doyoung dan putra anda ke sana nanti."

Jaehyun sebenarnya hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian melihat para perawat dengan cekatan menyelesaikan tahap akhir perawatan pasca melahirkan pada Doyoung. Dengan diam dia melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jantungnya masih berdebar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Doyoung, ketika dia menemui Krystal dan ibunya yang menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

"Kami mendengar tangisannya, bagaimana Doyoung dan bayinya?" Krystal berdiri menatap tidak sabar ke arah kakaknya.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja. Bayinya... Putraku sehat dan begitu tampan." Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu menatap adiknya dengan rapuh. "Dia tadi bilang kalau dia mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

"Doyoung tadi bilang dia mencintaiku." Mata Jaehyun mulai basah dan panas, dadanya terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak, diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Dia mencintaiku, Doyoung mencintaiku, Krystal-ah."

Krystal menatap kakaknya dengan haru dan mengerti. Ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah ujung penantian Jaehyun. Pria itu hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah yang tak termaafkan. Beban itu luar biasa berat di pundaknya, membebaninya setiap saat. Dan sekarang, dengan pernyataan cinta Doyoung, berarti Doyoung sudah memaafkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun sudah dimaafkan. Krystal menyadari betapa beban itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari pundak Jaehyun.

Dengan lembut dipeluknya Jaehyun, Jaehyun tidak menolak pernyataan kasih sayang itu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Krystal, menumpahkan rasa harunya yang meluap-luap membuat matanya basah. Sementara sang ibu menyusut air matanya sambil mengusap punggung Jaehyun penuh rasa haru.

Ketika Doyoung diantarkan ke kamar pasien, Jaehyun sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Menit-menit berlalu selama Jaehyun menunggu dan jantungnya berdebar. Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi? Ataukah dia salah dengar?

Doyoung tampak begitu tenang dan nyaman. Putra kecilnya terlelap dengan kenyang di boks bayi kecil yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati Jaehyun melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dengan lembut diselipkannya sedikit rambut Doyoung yang menjuntai ke balik telinganya.

Doyoung melirik ke arah bayinya dengan lembut, lalu menatap Jaehyun dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau mau mengulangi perkataan yang kau katakan di ruang melahirkan tadi?" Jaehyun langsung bertanya, tidak kuat menahan penantian yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin melaju.

"Perkataan apa?" Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya menggoda Jaehyun. Hal itu membuat wajah Jaehyun menjadi pucat.

"Doyoung-ah." Jaehyun mengingatkan bahwa dia serius, tahu kalau Doyoung sedang menggodanya.

Doyoung tersenyum dan menghela napas, jemarinya menyentuh kerutan lembut di antara kedua alis Jaehyun, mengusapnya hingga kerutan itu hilang. "Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaehyun."

"Doyoung-ah!" Jaehyun memekik, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Doyoung erat-erat penuh kebahagiaan.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan makam kedua orang tua Doyoung. Jaehyun merangkul Doyoung erat-erat. Dalam keheningan yang syahdu. Setelah itu, tanpa kata, Jaehyun meletakkan rangkaian bunga ke makam ayah dan ibu Doyoung.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Doyoung menatap suaminya dengan lembut, ketika mereka berjalan pulang melalui area pemakaman itu.

Hari ini Jeno genap berumur dua bulan. Setiap bulan mereka mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Doyoung dan meletakkan bunga.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Doyoung dengan lembut. "Kata-kata yang sama, bahwa aku meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga putri mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. "Kau sudah melakukan janji itu dengan sangat baik."

"Dan akan terus kulakukan tanpa mengenal lelah." Jawab Jaehyun lembut.

Mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam keheningan. Suasana terlalu syahdu dan indah untuk dipecah dengan percakapan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Doyoung langsung menuju kamar bayi. Menengok putranya, Jeno sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut warna birunya. Tadi dia sudah menyusui anaknya sebelum meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke makam.

Jaehyun menyusul, berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya lembut, bersama-sama mereka menatap buah hati mereka yang tertidur dalam damai.

"Dia sangat tampan." Jaehyun mendesahkan pujiannya, lalu mengecup leher Doyoung dari belakang. "Kau sangat harum, aroma bedak bayi." bisik Jaehyun mesra.

Doyoung tertawa. Bekas memandikan anaknya telah meninggalkan aroma khas bayi di tubuhnya, dengan manja dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Jaehyun menggoda.

"Mau tidur siang?"

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Doyoung dengan ragu. "Memangnya kau sudah bisa?"

Jaehyun belum pernah menyentuh Doyoung sejak pertikaian hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika Doyoung hamil dia juga tidak menyentuh Doyoung, sesuai janjinya. Sampai kemudian Doyoung melahirkan dan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan merekapun, Jaehyun tetap tidak bisa bercinta dengan istrinya karena Doyoung masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah melahirkan.

Oh. Jangan ditanya betapa beratnya perjuangan Jaehyun hidup selibat hampir setahun lamanya. Tubuhnya selalu bergairah, apalagi ketika Doyoung ada di sekitarnya. Kejantanannya selalu menegang keras, seperti sekarang, merindukan kenikmatan murni ketika dia membenamkan diri di tubuh istrinya yang manis.

Dan ketika melihat istrinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan persetujuan untuk bercinta, darah Jaehyun langsung menggelegak penuh gairah. Tatapannya berubah membara, diangkatnya Doyoung dengan lembut dan dibawanya melalui pintu penghubung menuju kamar.

Dibaringkannya Doyoung di tempat tidur dan ditindihnya, tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sehingga tidak membebankan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Doyoung, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau ingin cara yang bagaimana?" Jaehyun berbisik menggoda, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunduk dan mengecupi bibir Doyoung yang ranum. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan gairahku untukmu, mungkin aku akan langsung meledak begitu memasukimu."

Jaehyun sudah siap. Kejantanannya sudah menonjol keras di balik celananya, menggesek Doyoung dengan menggoda ketika dia bergerak. Jemari Jaehyun menurunkan gaun Doyoung dengan lembut. Memuja tubuh istrinya yang semakin montok dan berisi setelah melahirkan, membuat darahnya menggelegak. Jaehyun menghindari untuk menyentuh payudara Doyoung yang ranum, tahu bahwa payudara itu begitu sensitif karena menyimpan asi untuk putra mereka.

Mereka saling menelanjangi dengan cepat, dan Jaehyun mendesakkan tubuhnya pelan, menyentuh kewanitaan Doyoung dengan kejantanannya dan menggodanya. Tetapi pria itu masih sempat menatap Doyoung dan berbisik parau.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Suaranya serak oleh gairah tertahan, tetapi Jaehyun menahan diri, takut menyakiti istrinya.

Jawaban Doyoung berupa senyuman lembut, jemari Doyoung naik dan mengelus rambut Jaehyun, lalu turun, mengusap pundak dan dada Jaehyun yang keras, putih pucat dan telanjang, membuat pria itu mengerang. Dan ketika Doyoung menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda, Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dengan erangan keras, menyebut nama istrinya, dia mendesakkan diri, memasuki tubuh Doyoung.

Awalnya memang sedikit susah, mengingat mereka lama tidak bercinta. Tetapi Jaehyun menggoda Doyoung dengan dorongan-dorongan pelan sambil mencumbu istrinya, menciumnya di mana saja, menggoda telinganya yang sensitif, sehingga Doyoung semakin membuka dirinya, melumasi Jaehyun dalam kehangatan yang basah dan membiarkan pria itu memasukinya sepenuhnya. Tungkai Doyoung melingkari pinggul suaminya erat dan membuka sepenuhnya, menyerahkan dirinya pada suaminya.

Setelah itu Jaehyun tidak menahan dirinya lagi, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang bergairah, membawa Doyoung menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Pelepasan pertamanya setelah sekian lama yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

Mereka berbaring berpelukan dalam kepuasan yang dalam, seperti saat-saat bercinta mereka dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa rasanya, rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan." Jaehyun mengelus paha istrinya dengan menggoda, lalu menyentuh kewanitaannya, "Di sini bahkan terasa begitu rapat, mencengkeramku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Doyoung mengerang karena gerakan-gerakan Jaehyun yang intim itu. Pahanya membuka, membiarkan suaminya mencumbunya dengan jemarinya. Kejantanan Jaehyun mengeras lagi, padahal baru beberapa menit setelah mereka meledak dalam kenikmatan bersama. Doyoung mendongak dan mendapati Jaehyun menatapnya dengan intens dan bergairah, bibirnya membuka. Membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melumatnya. Mereka berciuman dengan jemari Jaehyun masih bermain di pusat kewanitaan Doyoung, memainkan titik sensitif di sana dengan begitu ahli, sehingga Doyoung terengah dalam kenikmatan, dalam lumatan bibirnya dengan Jaehyun.

Permainan jemari Jaehyun sungguh membuat Doyoung menggila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan gesekan memutar yang menggoda, menyentuh dan menstimulasi setiap titik dengan elusan dan sentuhan yang tepat. Doyoung mengerang karena bibirnya masih dilumat oleh Jaehyun. Kenikmatan itu membakarnya, mengalir bagai aliran listrik dari pusat kewanitaannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gerakan jemari Jaehyun makin cepat dan bergairah menstimulasi tubuhnya, hingga Doyoung hampir mencapai puncaknya, hampir sampai.

Dan di titik yang tepat, Jaehyun melepaskan jemarinya, membuat Doyoung mengerang karena protes, dihentikan ketika dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Doyoung yang larut dalam gairahnya, dia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke pusat kewanitaan Doyoung yang sudah sangat basah dan siap.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk membuatmu mencapai puncak. Ini milikmu, gunakanlah untuk memuaskanmu." Jaehyun menggeram penuh gairah sebelum menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Doyoung, membuat Doyoung memekik karena rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Jaehyun menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, tidak menahan-nahan diri. Memuaskan dirinya dan istrinya. Napas keduanya terengah dalam pencapaian orgasmenya. Mereka berdua bergerak lama, dalam ritme yang bergairah, berusaha memuaskan dahaga akan tubuh mereka satu sama lainnya.

Jaehyun mengerang parau sebelum menekankan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan untuk kesekian kalinya meledakkan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh istrinya. Membawa Doyoung ke dalam ledakan kenikmatan yang sama.

Ketika Krystal berkunjung keesokan harinya, dia melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Dan dia bersyukur dalam hatinya. Kedua orang ini benar-benar telah berbahagia.

Doyoung sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur untuk mendinginkannya sebelum diiris, bau harum kue strawberry dan kelapa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Doyoung mendapatkan resep kue itu dari Alfred ketika mereka berada di pulau itu dan baru sempat mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku pernah mencoba resep dari Alfred dan hasilnya berantakan, bagian dalamnya masih mentah.", Krystal memandang penuh nikmat ke arah kue itu dan menghirupnya.

"Hmmm... dan baunya sangat harum."

Doyoung tertawa melihat Krystal tampak sudah ingin mencicipi kue itu. "Krystal-ah. Harus dibiarkan dingin dulu, kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar."

"Aku akan mengambil resiko." Krystal tidak peduli, dia mengiris kue itu dan mendorongnya ke piring, lalu membawa piring itu sambil meniup-niupnya.

Jaehyun sedang menggendong putranya sambil menggodanya dengan boneka karet bebek yang bisa berbunyi kalau ditekan. Jeno selalu tersenyum lebar ketika mainan itu berbunyi. Jaehyun melirik ke arah Krystal dan tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Biarkan saja lidahnya terbakar, Krystal sangat menyukai kue kelapa buatan Alfred, dan sepertinya buatanmu tidak kalah enaknya." Pria itu lalu berfokus menyuapi putra kecilnya sambil menggodanya supaya si kecil tertawa.

Doyoung menatap Krystal di sampingnya, dan tersenyum tulus. "Krystal-ah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu mengantarku ke makam. Lalu kau membantuku yang hampir melahirkan. Aku tahu itu berat untukmu mengingat pengalaman di masa lalumu."

"Pengalaman di masa laluku?" Krystal menghentikan gerakannya meniup-niup kuenya, menatap Doyoung dengan bingung.

Doyoung menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukankah Jaehyun dulu pernah bilang kalau Krystal pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, dikhianati kekasihnya dan kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya, lalu tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi.

"Eh? Jaehyun bilang kalau kau..."

"Ahh ya." Krystal tiba-tiba mengerti jalan pikiran Doyoung, dia melirik geli pada Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba tampak pura-pura fokus menggendong putranya.

"Jaehyun Oppa belum menjelaskan tentang yang satu itu, ya." Sengaja dia mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik ke arah Jaehyun, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari kakaknya. Krystal tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia meletakkan piring kue itu di meja dapur.

"Sepertinya aku harus mendinginkannya dulu." Krystal lalu melangkah dan mengambil Jeno dari gendongan Jaehyun, menimangnya lembut. "Aku akan mengajak Jeno main, sambil menunggu kuenya dingin." Lalu dia tertawa, suara tawanya masih terdengar sampai kejauhan ketika dia melangkah pergi.

Doyoung mengamati kepergian Krystal, lalu bersedekap dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Well?" gumamnya, meminta pengakuan ketika Jaehyun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang meluluhkan hati.

"Maafkan aku. Tentang yang satu itu aku juga membohongimu."

"Jadi Krystal tidak pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, keguguran, dan trauma akan percintaan? Dan alasanmu yang mengatakan menikahiku demi tanggung jawab pada Krystal itu omong kosong belaka?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum menggoda pada Doyoung.

"Aku tidak pernah menikahimu demi tanggung jawab pada siapapun. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu." Suaranya sensual, menggoda Doyoung supaya tidak marah padanya.

Tetapi Doyoung bertahan, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela pada Jaehyun. "Kau membuatku memandang Krystal dengan sedih dan iba selama ini. Teganya kau!" Nadanya memarahi, tetapi Doyoung tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba bisa mengerti betapa menggelikannya kejadian ini. Jaehyun menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum geli, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Doyoung mendekat dan memukul lengan Jaehyun dengan main-main. "Aku malu sekali pada Krystal."

"Dia tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku yakin dia masih tertawa geli di sana, menertawakan kita."

Jaehyun lalu menarik Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telah banyak berbohong padamu, dan kemudian menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji padamu. Kau akan mendapatkan kejujuranku, keseluruhan diriku, Nyonya Jung."

Doyoung mendongak dalam pelukan Jaehyun dan tersenyum. "Kau harus memegang janjimu, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman.", ancamnya.

Mata Jaehyun bersinar nakal. "Hmmm... Aku memikirkan ada banyak sekali 'hukuman' yang bisa kita praktekkan di atas ranjang. Mungkin kita bisa memakai borgol untuk bercinta..."

"Ya! Jaehyun-ah." Doyoung menyela Jaehyun dengan nada mencela, tetapi senyumnya melebar penuh cinta.

Jaehyun tertawa dan mencium bibir Doyoung dengan lembut, ciuman itu diperuntukkan untuk luapan kasih sayang, tetapi kemudian bibir Jaehyun terlalu menggoda, pria itu melumatnya, memainkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan hisapan dan jilatannya. Lalu ketika Doyoung membuka mulutnya untuk mengerang. Jaehyun memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat keseluruhan bibir Doyoung.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jaehyun dan Doyoung melompat kaget dan memisahkan diri, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, Krystal sedang berdiri di sana, menggendong Jeno dan rupanya kaget melihat Jaehyun dan Doyoung sedang berciuman. Senyumnya melebar melihat pipi Doyoung yang memerah dan Jaehyun yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh. Astaga. Kalian sepertinya harus mencari kamar." Krystal masih tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu dapur kembali. Meninggalkan Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang berpandangan salah tingkah.

Jaehyun tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Doyoung. "Mau ke kamar?"

"Jaehyun-ah!" Doyoung tertawa mendengar godaan suaminya. Dibiarkannya suaminya memelukknya dengan sayang dan mengecupinya. Pria ini adalah pahlawannya. Pahlawan yang menanggung beban berat, tetapi dengan maaf darinya, beban itu sudah hilang. Dan Doyoung berharap mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

The End of Unforgiven Hero

Akhirnya ending ya. :)

saya mau ngucapin banyak makasih untuk **para jaedo shipper and readers.** **Jangan pernah biarkan kapal kita karam :)**


End file.
